Aria Kane and the Battle of the Labyrinth
by Bluedragon32
Summary: Aria Kane volume three, Aria returns to camp only to be whisked off to Goode High school during orientation. There she finds Percy and begins an entirely new adventure. Book Three of Seven. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to Aria Kane volume number three. Just Kidding, But it is great to have all your guy's continued support. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction series. Enjoy book three!**

Aria

So yeah sorry about that switch to Carter I didn't feel up to talking into the mic. Especially with Sadie's Ribena scented breath- (Ow!) Never mind in any case, when I arrived at camp I found things weren't going too well.

So back to the present I stepped over the boundary line and into camp. Instantly I was cornered by an angry son of Apollo

Will glared at me. "Where have you been!"

I blinked. "Probably saving some variation of the world. But at the moment I'm to tired to remember."

Will groaned and shook his head. "Come on we need to see Chiron before you pass out."

I yawned. "Deal."

In case you're wondering I'm tired because I accidentally traveled through the Duat to China, then Mexico, then randomly into a swarm of monsters then finally ended up here. So yeah with all that physical exhaust from magic and fight demons I was ready for a nice long nap. But I guess I was meeting Chiron before that.

I stepped into the big blue house, and was not expecting to see a horse standing inside, much less with the upper half of a man sticking up from where the horses head would've been. Yeah I might have just blinked then asked something about where the nearest McDonald's was in Ancient Egyptian. Let's just say I was stressed.

And that's when my brother decided to give me a little surprise.

Percy

The last thing I wanted to do on my summer break was blow up another school. But there I was Monday morning, the first week of June, sitting in my mom's car in front of Goode High School on East 81st .

Goode was this big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town Cars were parked out front. Staring up at the fancy stone archway, I wondered how long it would take me to get kicked out of this place.

"Just relax." My mom didn't sound relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to…you know."

"Destroy it?"

"Yes."

Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, was standing out front, greeting future ninth graders as they came up the steps. With his salt-and-pepper hair, denim clothes, and leather jacket, he reminded me of a TV actor, but he was just an English teacher. He'd managed to convince Goode High School to accept me for ninth grade, despite the fact that I'd gotten kicked out of every school I'd ever attended. I'd tried to warn him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen.

I was about to get out of the car when I looked over the steps of the school. Paul Blofis was greeting a girl with frizzy red hair. She wore a maroon T-shirt and ratty jeans decorated with marker drawings. When she turned, I caught a glimpse of her face, and the hairs on my arms stood straight up.

"Percy?" my mom asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I stammered. "Does the school have a side entrance?"

"Down the block on the right. Why?"

"I'll see you later."

My mom started to say something, but I got out of the car and ran, hoping the redheaded girl wouldn't see me.

What was she doing here? Not even my luck could be this bad.

Yeah, right. I was about to find out my luck could get a lot worse.

Sneaking into orientation didn't work out too well. Two cheerleaders in purple-and-white uniforms were standing at the side entrance, waiting to ambush freshmen.

"Hi!" They smiled, which I figured was the first and last time any cheerleaders would be that friendly to me. One was blond with icy blue eyes. The other was African American with dark curly hair like Medusa's (and believe me, I know what I'm talking about). Both girls had their names stitched in cursive on their uniforms, but with my dyslexia, the words looked like meaningless spaghetti.

"Welcome to Goode," the blond girl said. "You are so going to love it."

But as she looked me up and down, her expression said something more like, Eww, who is this loser? From further down the hall cam a shriek then a crash as if someone had just fallen off the wall.

The blonde sent the sound a backward glance and decided that I was more interesting.

The other girl stepped uncomfortably close to me. I studied the stitching on her uniform and made out Kelli. She smelled like roses and something else I recognized from riding lessons at camp—the scent of freshly washed horses. It was a weird smell for a cheerleader. Maybe she owned a horse or something. Anyway, she stood so close I got the feeling she was going to try to push me down the steps. "What's your name, fish?"

"Fish?"

"Freshman."

"Uh, Percy."

The girls exchanged looks.

"Oh, Percy Jackson," the blond one said. "We've been waiting for you."

That sent a major Uh-oh chill down my back. They were blocking the entrance, smiling in a not-very-friendly way. My hand crept instinctively toward my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide.

Then another voice came from inside the building. "Percy?" It was Paul Blofis, somewhere down the hallway. I'd never been so glad to hear his voice.

The cheerleaders backed off. I was so anxious to get past them I accidentally kneed Kelli in the thigh.

Clang.

Her leg made a hollow, metallic sound, like I'd just hit a flagpole.

"Ow," she muttered. "Watch it, fish."

I glanced down, but her leg looked like a regular old leg. I was too freaked out to ask questions. I dashed into the hall, the cheerleaders laughing behind me.

"There you are!" Paul told me. "Welcome to Goode!"

"Hey, Paul—uh, Mr. Blofis." I glanced back, but the weird cheerleaders had disappeared.

"Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, uh—"

Paul clapped me on the back. "Listen, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. We get a lot of kids here with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers know how to help."

I almost wanted to laugh. If only ADHD and dyslexia were my biggest worries. I mean, I knew Paul was trying to help, but if I told him the truth about me, he'd either think I was crazy or he'd run away screaming. Those cheerleaders, for instance. I had a bad feeling about them….

Then I looked down the hall, and I remembered I had another problem. The redheaded girl I'd seen on the front steps was just coming in the main entrance. Not only that a strangely familiar form lay sprawled on the floor.

Don't notice me, I prayed.

The red-head noticed me. Her eyes widened. The brown haired girl groaned and sat up, she muttered something about bagels and confirmed my suspicions about who she was. Aria.

"Where's the orientation?" I asked Paul.

"The gym. That way. But—"

"Bye." I called.

"Percy?" he called, but I was already running.

I thought I'd lost her.

A bunch of kids were heading for the gym, and soon I was just one of three hundred fourteen-year-olds all crammed into the bleachers. A marching band played an out-of-tune fight song that sounded like somebody hitting a bag of cats with a metal baseball bat. Older kids, probably student council members, stood up front modeling the Goode school uniform and looking all, Hey, we're cool. Teachers milled around, smiling and shaking hands with students. The walls of the gym were plastered with big purpleand-white banners that said WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, WE'RE ALL FAMILY, and a bunch of other happy slogans that pretty much made me want to throw up.

None of the other freshmen looked thrilled to be here, either. I mean, coming to orientation in June, when school doesn't even start until September, is not cool. But at Goode, "We prepare to excel early!" At least that's what the brochure said.

The marching band stopped playing. A guy in a pinstripe suit came to the microphone and started talking, but the sound echoed around the gym so I had no idea what he was saying. He might've been gargling.

Someone grabbed my shoulder," What are you doing here?"

It was her: my redheaded nightmare.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said.

Her jaw dropped like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to remember her name. "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me."

There was a snort of amusement. "Oh don't worry. Percy tends to try kill people a lot."

"Hey!" I protested.

Aria sat behind me her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail she was wearing a pair of jean shorts a bright orange C.H.B T-shirt and a green denim jacket.

Rachel ignored Aria and glared at me again, "You really try to kill people a lot?"

"Look, I wasn't—I didn't—What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess. Orientation."

"You live in New York?"

"What, you thought I lived at the Hoover Dam?"

Aria snorted.

It had never occurred to me. Whenever I thought about her (and I'm not saying I thought about her; she just like crossed my mind from time to time, okay?), I always figured she lived in the Hoover Dam area, since that's where I'd met her. We'd spent maybe ten minutes together, during which time I'd accidentally swung a sword at her, she'd saved my life, and I'd run away chased by a band of supernatural killing machines. You know, your typical chance meeting.

Some guy behind us whispered, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!"

"Hi, guys!" a girl bubbled into the microphone. It was the blonde I'd seen at the entrance. "My name is Tammi, and this is like, Kelli." Kelli did a cartwheel.

Aria was staring at the cheerleaders in horror. Though if it was because of their personality or for a different reason I wasn't sure.

Next to me, Rachel yelped like someone had stuck her with a pin. A few kids looked over and snickered, but Rachel just stared at the them along with Aria. Tammi didn't seem to notice the outburst. She started talking about all the great ways we could get involved during our freshman year.

"Run," Rachel told me. "Now."

"Why?"

Rachel didn't explain. She pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowning teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on. Aria hesitated a moment then took off after her.

I hesitated. Tammi was explaining how we were about to break into small groups and tour the school. Kelli caught my eye and gave me an amused smile, like she was waiting to see what I'd do. It would look bad if I left right now. Paul Blofis was down there with the rest of the teachers. He'd wonder what was wrong.

Then I thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the special ability she'd shown last winter at Hoover Dam. She'd been able to see a group of security guards who weren't guards at all, who weren't even human. My heart pounding, I got up and followed her and Aria out of the gym.

...

 **Well here it is! Aria Kane continues! I won't know what to do with my life when this is over. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! I'm back again! Wow Aria Kane Three pretty insane. My only conflict is weather or not to do the heroes of Olympus series. Let me know what you think I should do! Enjoy!**

Aria

During the time it took Percy to find us Rachel and I had a very odd conversation. (Rachel says it wasn't that weird. Unless your idea of normal is a talk about parents, gods, dreams and monkeys.) We were crouching behind a bass drum.

Percy crept in scanning the area until he saw us.

"Get over here!" Rachel said. "Keep your head down!"

I assumed he felt pretty silly hiding behind a bunch of bongos, but he crouched down beside her.

"Did they follow you?" Rachel asked.

"You mean the cheerleaders?"

She nodded nervously.

"I don't think so," he said. "What are they? What did you see?"

Her green eyes were bright with fear. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her face that reminded me of constellations. Her maroon T-shirt read HARVARD ART DEPT. "You…you wouldn't believe me."

I made a sound between a laugh and a snort.

"Oh, yeah, I would," Percy promised, ignoring me. "I know you can see through the Mist."

"The what?"

"The Mist." I told her.

"Thanks." she muttered. "That really cleared it up."

"It's…well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you." Percy explained, rolling his eyes at me.

She studied Percy and me carefully. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not."

 _What was Percy thinking? Neither of us could explain this to a mortal._

"Tell me," she begged. "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?"

That caught me. I felt a sudden pang of sorrow for the girl. I understood her terror, I felt the same way when I had fled from my surrogate family. _Why?_ I couldn't really remember but I didn't care.

I met Percy's eyes and he understood.

I stood. "Percy, You explain. I've got some irritating cheerleaders to waste."

It was Percy's turn to smile. "Now _that_ sounds like the Aria I know."

I grinned and slipped out the door.

Percy

I stared at the door as it slowly closed then looked at Rachel.

"Look, this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?"

"Like…the Minotaur and the Hydra?"

"Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?"

"And the Furies," she said, warming up. "And the Sirens, and—"

"Okay!" I looked around the band hall, sure that Rachel was going to make a bunch of bloodthirsty nasties pop out of the walls; but we were still alone. Down the hallway, I heard a mob of kids coming out of the gymnasium. They were starting the group tours. We didn't have long to talk.

"All those monsters," I said, "all the Greek gods—they're real."

"I knew it!"

I would've been more comfortable if she'd called me a liar, but Rachel looked like I'd just confirmed her worst suspicion.

"You don't know how hard it's been," she said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't—" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Who are you? I mean really?"

"I'm not a monster."

"Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like…you. But you're not human, are you?"

I swallowed. Even though I'd had three years to get used to who I was, I'd never talked about it with a regular mortal before—I mean, except for my mom, but she already knew. I don't know why, but I took the plunge.

"I'm a half-blood," I said. "I'm half human."

"And half what?"

Just then Tammi and Kelli stepped into the band room. The doors slammed shut behind them. Kelli held Aria's motionless body up by her limp arm.

"There you are, Percy Jackson," Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."

Aria

I was jumped the second I stepped out of the band room. My foot falls echoed through the empty halls, there was a sudden excruciating pain in between my eyes. I cried out in pain. My knives slipped from my hands and I collapsed to my knees.

"Oh." A girly voice said. "Won't Kronos be pleased, when he sees we've found his missing sister."

"Oh I so agree." A different voice hissed in my ear.

My hand instinctively summoned my knife to my hand and swung back. Kelli was extremely quick and was in a much better fighting position than me. She easily twisted my knife from my grasp and jabbed the hilt into my back.

I cried out and my vision went black.

...

When my vision came back into focus I knew i'd missed something because, now I was lying on the ground of the band room with Kelli towering over me.

They'd trapped us. I knew we'd have to fight our way out.

I sent a warning look to Rachel. But Percy seemed to be engrossed in Tammi. In fact he was almost drooling. I shuddered at the sudden image of Percy kissing Tammi.

"Percy," Rachel warned.

He said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"

Tammi was getting closer. She held out her pom-poms.

"Percy! Snap out of it!"

Percy blinked and pulled his pen from his pocket, and uncapped it.

"Oh, come on," Tammi protested. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?"

Rachel pinched his arm. "Percy, she wants to bite you! Look at her!"

She's just jealous," Tammi looked back at Kelli. "May I, mistress?"

Kelli was still blocking the door, licking her lips hungrily. "Go ahead, Tammi. You're doing fine."

Tammi took another step forward, but Percy leveled the tip of my sword at her chest. "Get back."

She snarled. "Freshmen," she said with disgust. "This is our school, half-blood. We feed on whom we choose!"

Then she began to change. The color drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth grew into fangs.

"A vampire!" Percy stammered. Then he noticed her legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze. "Uhh, a vampire with—"

"Don't mention the legs!" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"

She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs. She looked totally bizarre, especially with the pom-poms, but I couldn't laugh—not facing those red eyes and sharp fangs.

"A vampire, you say?" Kelli laughed. "That silly legend was based on us, you fool. We are empousai, servants of Hecate."

"Mmmm." Tammi edged closer to Percy. "Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze, and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men. Now come, give me that kiss!"

She bared her fangs. Percy seemed rooted to the spot. Rachel threw a snare drum at the empousa's head.

The demon hissed and batted the drum away. It went rolling along the aisles between music stands, its springs rattling against the drumhead. Rachel threw a xylophone, but the demon just swatted that away, too.

"I don't usually kill girls," Tammi growled. "But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little too good!"

She lunged at Rachel.

"No!" Percy slashed with Riptide. Tammi tried to dodge his blade, but it sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform, and with a horrible wail she exploded into dust all over Rachel.

Rachel coughed. She looked like she'd just had a sack of flour dumped on her head. "Gross!"

"Monsters do that," I said. "Sorry."

"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled. "You need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!"

Then she too began to change. Her wiry hair turned into flickering flames. Her eyes turned red. She grew fangs. She loped toward us, her brass foot and hoof clopping unevenly on the band-room floor.

"I am senior empousa," she growled. "No hero has bested me in a thousand years."

"Yeah?" Percy said. "Then you're overdue!"

Kelli was a lot faster than Tammi. She dodged his first strike and rolled into the brass section, knocking over a row of trombones with a mighty crash. Rachel scrambled out of the way. I put myself between her and the empousa. Kelli circled us, her eyes going from me, to Percy to the sword.

"Such a pretty little blade," she said. "What a shame it stands between us."

Her form shimmered—sometimes a demon, sometimes a pretty cheerleader. I tried to keep my mind focused, but it was really distracting.

"Poor dear." Kelli chuckled. "You don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that."

From down the hall, I heard voices. A tour group was approaching. A man was saying something about locker combinations.

The empousa's eyes lit up. "Excellent! We're about to have company!"

She picked up a tuba and threw it at me. Rachel, Percy and I ducked. The tuba sailed over our heads and crashed through the window.

The voices in the hall died down.

"Percy!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "why did you throw that?"

Percy was obviously too surprised to answer. Kelli picked up a music stand and swiped a row of clarinets and flutes. Chairs and musical instruments crashed to the floor.

"Stop it!" I said.

People were tromping down the hall now, coming in our direction.

"Time to greet our visitors!" Kelli bared her fangs and ran for the doors. Percy charged after her with Riptide. obviously intent to stop her from hurting the mortals.

"Percy, don't!" Rachel shouted. But he hadn't realized what Kelli was up to until it was too late.

Kelli flung open the doors. Paul Blofis and a bunch of freshmen stepped back in shock. He raised his sword.

At the last second, the empousa turned toward me like a cowering victim. "Oh no, please!" she cried. He couldn't stop his blade. It was already in motion.

Just before the celestial bronze hit her, Kelli exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Waves of fire splashed over everything. I'd never seen a monster do that before, but I didn't have time to wonder about it. Percy backed into the band room as the flames engulfed the doorway.

"Percy?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned, staring at me from across the fire. "What have you done?"

Kids screamed and ran down the hall. The fire alarm wailed. Ceiling sprinklers hissed to life.

In the chaos, Rachel tugged on his sleeve. "You have to get out of here!"

She was right. The school was in flames and he'd be held responsible. Mortals couldn't see through the Mist properly. To them it would look like he'd just attacked a helpless cheerleader in front of a group of witnesses. There was no way he could explain it. He turned from Paul and sprinted for the broken band room window. I turned towards the burning doorway. There was no way I could leave it to burn. Rachel jumped out the broken window after Percy, and Paul still stood staring at the window in shock.

"Maw." I whispered. A massive amount of water materialized over the fire. It came crashing down with a massive, _Whoom._

"Sorry!" I yelled. "I hope your clothes aren't dry clean only!"

Then i leaped through the window and out into the alley.

 **Tada! All done. I hope you liked the chapter, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm back already! It's really great to know that I'm not just writing these to appease myself.**

 **Well without further-**

 **Alex: Amber. What. Happened. To. Me?**

 **Me: (Nervous laugh) I don't know yet...**

 **Aria: (Facepalm)**

 **But no seriously. What should happen to Alex?**

 **Enjoy and let me know**

 **...**

Percy

I burst out of the alley onto East 81st and ran straight into Annabeth.

"Hey, you're out early!" she laughed, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from tumbling into the street. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."

For a split second she was in a good mood and everything was fine. She was wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and her clay bead necklace. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled. She looked like she was ready to catch a movie, have a cool afternoon hanging out together.

Then Rachel Elizabeth Dare, still covered in monster dust, came charging out of the alley, yelling, "Percy, wait up!"

Annabeth's smile melted. She stared at Rachel, then at the school. For the first time, she seemed to notice the black smoke and ringing fire alarms. Then she caught sight of Aria running up the alleyway muttering something about 'maw', dry-cleaning and chocolate. Aria glanced back at the flames and cursed.

"I must've missed something" She muttered.

Annabeth sent the flames a worried look then she frowned at me. "What did you do this time? And who is this?"

"Oh, Rachel—Annabeth. Annabeth—Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess."

I wasn't sure what else to call Rachel. I mean, I barely knew her, but after being in two life-or-death situations together, I couldn't just call her nobody.

"Hi," Rachel said. Then she turned to me. "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"

Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.

"Percy," Annabeth said coldly. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel insisted. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." She grabbed my arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote a phone number on my hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But—"

"I'll make up some story," Rachel said. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

She ran back toward the school, leaving Annabeth, Aria and me in the street.

Annabeth glared at me then stalked away. Aria sent me a sympathetic look and started after Annabeth.

"Hey!" I jogged after them. "There were these two empousai," I tried to explain. "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and—"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So you told her the truth?"

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so—"

"You've met her before?"

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute."

"I—I never thought about it."

Annabeth kept walking toward York Avenue.

"I'll deal with the school," I promised, anxious to change the subject. "Honest, it'll be fine."

Annabeth wouldn't even look at me. "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you."

Behind us, smoke billowed up from Goode High School. In the dark column of ashes, I thought I could almost see a face—a she-demon with red eyes, laughing at me.

 _Your pretty little camp in flames_ , Kelli had said. _Your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time._

"You're right," I told Annabeth, my heart sinking. "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. Now."

Nothing caps off the perfect morning like a long taxi ride with an angry girl.

I tried to talk to Annabeth, but she was acting like I'd just punched her grandmother. All I managed to get out of her was that she'd had a monster-infested spring in San Francisco; she'd come back to camp twice since Christmas but wouldn't tell me why (which kind of ticked me off, because she hadn't even told me she was in New York); and she'd learned nothing about the whereabouts of Nico di Angelo (long story).

"Any word on Luke?" I asked.

She shook her head. I knew this was a touchy subject for her. Annabeth had always admired Luke, the former head counselor for Hermes who had betrayed us and joined the evil Titan Lord Kronos. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she still liked him. When we'd fought Luke on Mount Tamalpais last winter, he'd somehow survived a fifty-foot fall off a cliff. Now, as far as I knew, he was still sailing around on his demon-infested cruise ship while his chopped-up Lord Kronos re-formed, bit by bit, in a golden sarcophagus, biding his time until he had enough power to challenge the Olympian gods. In demigod-speak, we call this a "problem."

"Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters," Annabeth said. "I didn't dare go close, but I don't think Luke is up there. I think I would know if he was."

That didn't make me feel much better. "What about Grover?"

"He's at camp," she said. "We'll see him today."

"Did he have any luck? I mean, with the search for Pan?"

Annabeth fingered her bead necklace, the way she does when she's worried.

"You'll see," she said. But she didn't explain.

As we headed through Brooklyn, I used Annabeth's phone to call my mom. Half-bloods try not to use cell phones if we can avoid it, because broadcasting our voices is like sending up a flare to the monsters: Here I am! Please eat me now! But I figured this call was important. I left a message on our home voice mail, trying to explain what had happened at Goode. I probably didn't do a very good job. I told my mom I was fine, she shouldn't worry, but I was going to stay at camp until things cooled down. I asked her to tell Paul Blofis I was sorry.

I glanced over at Aria who was staring longingly at the river. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight and I could swear that a strange sadness stared out through polished doors. A sadness that I hadn't ever noticed before. I had a sudden temptation to ask her if she'd remembered anything from her past, but the words wouldn't come out. She caught me staring and cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem to have a little something on your mind." She said. "Care to share?"

I blinked. "Only if you do."

She smiled. "You first."

"I know monsters never truly die. Eventually Kelli will re-form out of the primordial nastiness seething in the Underworld. But still, monsters don't usually let themselves get destroyed so easily. If she really was destroyed. She wasn't was she?"

Aria shrugged. " I can't really say, but I have to admit I've never seen a monster do that before."

It was my turn to grin. "Your turn."

Aria made a thoughtful sound. "Well, you remember how I lost my memory?"

I nodded and the conversation suddenly became of interest to Annabeth.

"Well, Let's just say I did a favor for C.C, or tried to. So I went to a museum in London to get a photo of something. Turns out my father along with his two other children were there. The museum was attacked, and my surrogate father took me to a safe place, but anyway I got my memory back and found out who my immortal parent was when this bracelet appeared on my wrist, and so I went and saved the my father with the help of some friends, but in the middle of that all Kronos decided he needed to talk to me, but instead of talking to me he left me in the middle of nowhere where some crazy woman tried to eat me-"

"Oh!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"What?"

"Percy had a dream about some crazy woman trying to eat you."

Aria snorted, "Oh? You know that means he was thinking about me right?"

My face must've been pretty hilarious because both Aria and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Just kidding." Aria assured me patting my arm. "Though by your expression it seems like you w- Never mind."

I switched my gaze away from Aria's eyes and out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aria's smile.

The taxi exited on Route 25A. We headed through the woods along the North Shore until a low ridge of hills appeared on our left. Annabeth told the driver to pull over on Farm Road 3.141, at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

The driver frowned. "There ain't nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?"

"Yes, please," Annabeth handed him a roll of mortal cash, and the driver decided not to argue.

Annabeth and I hiked to the crest of the hill. The young guardian dragon was dozing, coiled around the pine tree, but he lifted his coppery head as we approached and let Annabeth scratch under his chin. Steam hissed out his nostrils like from a teakettle, and he went cross-eyed with pleasure.

I saw Aria's obvious shock at the dragon then she shook her head and groaned. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Hey, Peleus," Annabeth said. "Keeping everything safe?"

he'd been six feet long. Now he was at least twice that, and as thick around as the tree itself. Above his head, on the lowest branch of the pine tree, the Golden Fleece shimmered, its magic protecting the camp's borders from invasion. The dragon seemed relaxed, like everything was okay. Below us, Camp Half-Blood looked peaceful— green fields, forest, shiny white Greek buildings. The four-story farmhouse we called the Big House sat proudly in the midst of the strawberry fields. To the north, past the beach, the Long Island Sound glittered in the sunlight.

Still…something felt wrong. There was tension in the air, as if the hill itself were holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen. For everything to come falling apart.

Then all of a sudden it did.

Aria let out a sudden cry of agony and collapsed beside the pine tree withering in pain.

"Aria!" I knelt down next to her and gently touched her forehead. The temperature shocked me, but not because it was hot, because it was so cold it felt like I was touching ice.

Then an evil laugh cut through her head and into my own.

 _Hello again little hero._

Aria whimpered and her skin turn deathly pale.

Kronos.

 **HaHa Another cliffhanger! I really hate it when other people do these but they're so much fun.**

 **Aria: Really. Kronos. Again?**

 **Kronos: (Evil Laugh)**

 **Aria: I hate you!**

 **ByeBye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys I'm back soon again. Kronos isn't actually in Aria's head again, just sent her a message. Mostly to flip Aria out, but he might have a different motive.**

Percy

I stepped into the infirmary and walked towards the bed that we'd set Aria on. Will stood off to the side and seemed to be writing down some kind of list. I walked up behind him and set the nectar and ambrosia I'd been carrying on the table beside the wall.

"How is she?"

Will shook his head helplessly. "I've hardly ever seen anything like it. It seems that the problem isn't simply stress, but given a few days rest she should be fine."

I sighed in relief.

"That is," Will added. "If she stays stable. Which knowing her luck, probably isn't going to happen."

I cursed. "What happened Will?"

Will gritted his teeth. "I'm really not sure."

I groaned and decided that I should tell Will. "I heard Kronos when she collapsed. He said, 'Hello Again...' But he wasn't talking to me, it was Aria the words were directed to."

Will made a thoughtful sound in his thought. "You said something about empousia, right?"

"Yeah two of them ambushed Aria."

Will's mouth formed a small silent 'oh', "Did Aria pass out before you got to Camp?"

"Just briefly."

Will let out a string of colorful curses in ancient Greek. He ran back to the table and glanced back at me. "Percy get me the chamomile from my drawer."

He opened the small bag of ambrosia and popped a small piece of it into the nectar.

"The what now?"

Will slapped his forehead, "The little yellow flowers in the plastic bag!"

I nodded and opened the drawer. Six different yellow flowers stared up at me. "Which one?"

Will didn't look up. "The dried out ones."

I scanned the small wooden box. _There!_ I pulled out the small plastic bag.

I tossed it to Will.

"Anything else?"

He glanced up. "Get me the small metal ring on the counter by the door and clean it _thoroughly."_

I nodded. "Got it. How's alcohol work?"

Will nodded.

I took off towards the door. It was scary how well Will knew the organization of his space. Sure enough on the counter by the door sat a small metal ring.

I placed it in a clean container and poured a small amount of water in. Then I grabbed the alcohol and scrubbed the metal with the compound.

I pulled out the ring and tossed it to Will, who expertly tied a small string to it and dipped it into his nectar, ambrosia, chamomile liquid. He gently held the ring over Aria's lips and let the golden fluid drip gently into her mouth.

After a terrifying moment of stillness, Aria gasped and shuddered.

Will cursed. "This is insane, nothing much happened."

"Will," I said, "This is Aria we're talking about, she'll fight off death to go try and die again."

Will growled and nodded.

I took the silent invitation to leave and stepped out of the infirmary.

As I made my way through camp, I said hi to some of my friends. In the Big House's driveway, Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin were hot-wiring the camps SUV. Silena Beauregard, the head counselor for Aphrodite, waved at me from her Pegasus as she flew past. I looked for Grover, but I didn't see him. Finally I wandered into the sword arena, where I usually go when I'm in a bad mood. Practicing always calms me down. Maybe that's because swordplay is one thing I can actually understand.

I walked into the amphitheater and my heart almost stopped. In the middle of the arena floor, with its back to me, was the biggest hell-hound I'd ever seen.

...

Carter

The cool night air blew through my hair as I stood on the terrace

I stared at the Manhattan skyline, wondering what was so important that it could make Aria leave. Whatever it was I hoped it wasn't too dangerous, but knowing Aria something told me I would die in her situation. That was one problem, the other was Zia. Despite what Sadie claims I was worried that maybe she didn't know me at all, or worse, that I didn't know her.

A sudden knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. I crossed the balcony terrace and opened the door cautiously

A boy stood on the threshold. His eyes were brown but I couldn't tell you any more about him because he was wearing a dark hoodie and blue jeans.

"Carter Kane?" The boy asked

I blinked. "Uh yeah... And you..."

"Found the artifact you left"

"Right okay. Er... Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Walt Stone."

...

Aria

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was met instantly by a blinding glare of white. I groaned and let my eyes adjust to the sudden change. As my vision cleared I realized that I was lying in the infirmary. Will stood over me, grinning.

"Must I end up in the infirmary every time I'm at camp?" I asked groaning.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you were a little more careful." Will noted jotting down some notes on his clipboard.

"Sorry doctor." I muttered sarcastically.

Will rolled his eyes, "I would say you're not leaving for another day, but-"

"You know that's never going to happen." I finished.

"Just drink water." Will muttered

"Thanks!"

I stood up and had to fight off a wave of nausea. I stumbled and nearly fell face-first into a desk before I caught myself.

"I'm debating that decision about not letting you leave." Will grumbled.

I decided I'd better get out of the room before Will tackled me. I shouldered my backpack and made for the door.

"Aria!"

I froze my hand resting on the handle. "Yes Will?"

"Please be careful."

I looked at him with a reassuring smile. "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

I shook my head and turned the silver handle. I stepped out into the bright sunlight and breathed in the fresh afternoon air. I glanced out over the camp in time to see Percy dash into his cabin. I groaned and shook my head in disbelief.

I tried to think back to before I passed out, _Just before I... Kronos._

 _Hello again Aria._

 **Wow that took a lot longer than I meant it to. Sorry. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm back! Sorry for the wait Enjoy!**

Aria

I groaned, walking towards the Hermes cabin. As I strode through the camp realized that everyone else was frantically cleaning their cabins. I caught someone's arm as they shot past.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Cabin inspection." The boy replied.

"Thank you." I said, still confused if not more than before.

My grip on his arm loosened and he continued running his errands.

 _Cabin inspection?_ I thought. _Like how clean your cabin is?_ My eyes widened. Let's just say the kids in the Hermes cabin aren't the best at cleaning up after themselves. I saw a girl from the Aphrodite stepped from her cabin holding a clipboard. I sprinted towards my cabin hoping that I could they were cleaning up a little better than just stuffing things under the bed. When I looked in the door I groaned, that was exactly what the Hermes kids were doing. Conner and Travis were in the middle of the chaos throwing random articles of clothing around the room, like they were throwing some kind of party.

"Guys!" I shouted over the noise.

The entire cabin froze, one girl dropped a vase and the sound of shattering glass made me wince.

"Aria!" Conner said in surprise.

"Nice to see you!" Travis agreed.

I groaned and face-palmed myself. "Everybody outside! Now!"

Conner and Travis looked at each other menacingly. "Okay..." They agreed in unison.

The entire cabin filed outside in confusion. As soon as the last child of Hermes stepped across the threshold I stepped inside and slammed the door, inhaling deeply. I wondered if the spell I was planning to use would work. If it didn't I was going to slam my head into the wall until I came up with a better idea.

I took a deep breath and focused. "Ha-nehm."

The room around me instantly flew into order. The books flew back onto the shelves, the cloths stuffed under the beds placed themselves into the dirty laundry basket, the broken vase pieced itself back together and flew onto the shelf, the sleeping bags on the ground rolled themselves up and piled up against the left wall and the dust on the floor flew into the trashcan. If I'd had more time I would have done it naturally but considering the fact that the inspections had already started I doubted I could have. Regardless the cabin was clean.

Just in time too, because I instantly heard the girl's voice beyond the door.

"What are you all doing standing outside your cabin?"

It was Conner who answered. "Aria threw us out and slammed the door."

"What?"

"I don't understand it either." Travis pouted. "The cabin was going to be really clean this time!"

The girl groaned and the door opened. Instantly the girl gasped and her clipboard clattered to the ground.

I spun around grinning. "Hey guys!"

My cabin-members' shock was obvious and I had to stifle a laugh at the expression on The Stoll brother's faces.

"How'd I do?"

The girl, Silena I realized, nodded pleased, "I thought I was shocked at Percy's cabin. I've never seen this cabin clean before. Well done Aria."

I nodded. "If I'd had more time, I would have put flowers in the vase but well..."

"Whoa!" The Stoll brothers had found their voices. "I didn't know our cabin had a marble floor!"

I groaned and shook my head in disbelief.

...

I sat on the crest of Half Blood Hill, letting the sunlight stroke my smiling face. I inhaled a deep, calming breath and closed my eyes, imagining the camp during the winter. I saw the ground covered in a white blanket of snow and Thalia's tree coated in a thick layer of frost. The big house's lights shone and...

"Aria!" A familiar voice yelled.

I opened my eyes and turned around in time to see a massive body just before it slammed into me. The person's arms tightened around my midsection and I gasped in shock.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed.

The person released me from the bear-hug and a tumbled onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Which one of you just asked me that?"

"She's fine." Percy said.

My vision cleared and I saw Percy leaning over someone else's shoulder. "Tyson!"

"Yay!"

I stood up grinning. Then I turned to Percy. "Inspection with the Hermes cabin isn't fun."

Percy cracked a smile. "Ha!"

I smiled. "Tyson when did you get here?"

"In the morning!" He said grinning.

For a moment everything was perfect, I smiled as Tyson told me about Rainbow saving him as he sunk under the ocean. Of course it was Kronos who ended up ruining the moment.

Percy suddenly looked at me funnily.

"What?" I asked in horror. "Did someone in my cabin draw on my face?"

"Aria, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I shrugged apologetically at Tyson and let Percy lead me away.

As soon as we were out out range Percy rounded on me. "You know Kronos!?"

I backed up so fast I nearly fell over. "What- How- How did you know!?"

He blinked. "You mean, you do?"

I was debating throwing myself into the duat, simply to get away from the awkward conversation.

 _I would._ My half brother said.

 _Kronos!_

Percy gasped and stared at me in horror. It was only then that I noticed that I'd spoken aloud.

My hand shot to my mouth and I sighed.

 _I thought I told you to leave me alone!_ I mentally shouted in anger.

 _Okay, okay... Mother wishes you well!_

I met Percy's eyes. Instead of the hostility that I'd expected, buried in Percy's iris's was a gentle sorrow and pity.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I know how hard it can be to deal with him."

I sighed and smiled. "Trust me Percy, It's difficult."

Together we smiled and made our way back to Tyson laughing.

 **Wow! I actually finished it in one day! I think i finally got over my writer's block! Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm debating doing an all Rick Riordan mythology crossover... Let me know if i should. Oh and BTW major cliff hanger is going to happen at the end of the book!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Percy 

Before dinner, Tyson Aria and I went down to the sword arena. Quintus was glad to have company.

Aria had taken the training dummies and was striking them with ferocity and grace, like a Artemis on the hunt.

Quintus still wouldn't tell me what was in the wooden crates, but he did teach me a few sword moves. The guy was good. He fought the way some people play chess—like he was putting all the moves together and you couldn't see the pattern until he made the last stroke and won with a sword at your throat.

"Good try," he told me. "But your guard is too low."

He lunged and I blocked.

"Have you always been a swordsman?" I asked.

He parried my overhead cut. "I've been many things."

He jabbed and I sidestepped. His shoulder strap slipped down, and I saw that mark on his neck—the purple blotch. But it wasn't a random mark. It had a definite shape—a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked, which was probably a rude question, but you can blame my ADHD. I tend to just blurt things out.

Quintus lost his rhythm. I hit his sword hilt and knocked the blade out of his hand.

He rubbed his fingers. Then he shifted his armor to hide the mark. It wasn't a tattoo, I realized. It was an old burn…like he'd been branded.

"A reminder." He picked up his sword and forced a smile. "Now, shall we go again?"

...

Aria

"Hey."

My knife stopped in midair only centimeters away from beheading the dummy. I turned around to find someone I vaguely recognized.

"You want to spar?" Clarisse asked.

I blinked, trying to remember the last time I'd just simply sparred, without it being to the death against a monster. The last time I remembered... Well, never. Clarisse stood in the doorway in confusion, waiting for my response.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

She grinned, clearly pleased at being able to beat up someone new.

I sheathed my knives and walked towards the arena's center, the girl following close behind. Instantly Mrs. O-Leary growled.

"Let's spar outside..." I muttered grabbing an ice cold bottled water on the way out.

As soon as the moonlight hit my face I spun around drawing my weapons.

Clarisse was already clutching her own weapon, a spear and she held something in her left hand, a shield. She was clearly conceited and was sure she was going to win, me, I wasn't quite that optimistic.

I saw her spear-point coming towards me and side-stepped. As she swung the shaft towards me I ducked under the attack and stuck at her chest. Her shield parried my strike and my blade skimmed harmlessly across it's slick surface. Clarisse growled in frustration and jabbed at me with her spear-point, I jumped back to avoid being impaled and dropped to a crouch, swinging my leg under her's. She jumped over my swipe, avoiding being toppled, and stabbed at the ground where I'd been a second before. It continued on like that and within a few minutes a small crowd had started to form around us.

Clarisse went in for a thrust and I used the shaft to volt over the strike. With my hand still clutching the spear-shaft she slammed it into a wall. The impact left me disoriented and Clarisse used that moment to her advantage. Instantly I was pinned under her shield and there was a collective gasp as her spear came down towards me. I subconsciously brought my knee up to my chest and kicked upward just before the spear-point touched my shoulder. The force from my kick sent Clarisse tumbling but she still recovered before me and was quickly back on her feet. I rolled out of the way of her next stab and came up kneeling.

With her next stab towards me I caught her shaft between my knives and it snapped in two. There was a gasp from the crowd as if they expected Clarisse to go nuclear. Instead she grinned and grabbed the end with the spear-point still attached and swung it towards my undefended chest. I ducked and tackled her shins, sending both of us toppling. As my body tumbled over hers until it morphed into a roll and I came up on my feet. I spun around finding my knife at Clarisse's throat and her spear inches away from my undefended chest. I was breathing heavily and covered in sweat but I still felt great. Clarisse was also breathing raggedly and her spear bobbing with each breath.

I lowered my dagger and stepped back from Clarisse's spear-point. "I'd call that a draw."

Clarisse growled. "What? There's no such thing!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and brought my hand up in one swift motion, twisting the shaft out of her hand and swiping my leg under hers. She instantly fell and I twisted the shaft around so it was pointed at her own chest instead.

Shock filled the girl's eyes and she blinked, stunned. "You- You."

Realization dawned on her face and it was quickly replaced by anger. "You were going easy on me!"

I grinned and kicked the other part of her spear up into my hand. "I think I owe you a spear."

Clarisse growled and stalked off, muttering about revenge. I smiled nervously.

"Great." I muttered. "As if all the other people trying to kill me isn't bad enough?"

I sighed and shook my head, making for my cabin as the crowd dispersed. I looked up at the stars that shined brightly without any pollution or clouds in the way. I sighed and took in a deep breath of the perfectly clean air. After being raised underground, the open air made me feel odd. Almost like I was completely _Free._

 **Well that's it for now I hope you liked it BTW I have no idea what i'm going to do with Aria's path in magic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of you that gave me suggestions, though I'm still a little unsure about who**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy

The next afternoon, I went down to the Pegasus stables to visit my friend Blackjack.

 _Yo, boss!_ He capered around in his stall, his black wings buffeting the air. _Ya bring me some sugar cubes?_

"You know those aren't good for you, Blackjack."

 _Yeah, so you brought me some, huh?_

I smiled and fed him a handful. Blackjack and I went back a long way. I sort of helped rescue him from Luke's demon cruise ship a few years ago, and ever since, he insisted on repaying me with favors.

 _So we got any quests coming up?_ Blackjack asked. _I'm ready to fly, boss!_

I patted his nose. "Not sure, man. Everybody keeps talking about underground mazes."

Blackjack whinnied nervously. _Nuh-uh. Not for this horse! You ain't gonna be crazy enough to go in no maze, boss. Are ya? You'll end up in the glue factory!_

"You may be right, Blackjack. We'll see."

Blackjack crunched down his sugar cubes. He shook his mane like he was having a sugar seizure. _Whoa! Good stuff! Well, boss, you come to your senses and want to fly_ _somewhere, just give a whistle. Ole Blackjack and his buddies, we'll stampede anybody for ya!_

I told him I'd keep it in mind. Then a group of younger campers came into the stables to start their riding lessons, and I decided it was time to leave. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to see Blackjack for a long time.

...

Aria

I woke up late the next morning, well if you can call it morning if it's 1:00 in the afternoon. My cabin mates had deserted me and left the previously spotless room a wreck. I groaned, rubbed my eyes, tucking the unruly bed head behind my ear and slid my feet off my sleeping bag. I was instantly awake when my bare feet touched the cold marble floor. I yawned, standing up and reaching into the duat for a brush and hair-tie. I bushed out the tangles and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and set myself to cleaning the cabin.

...

An hour later the room was spotless and my stomach had started to feel numb. I grumbled about sleeping in past breakfast and lunch and looked over at Clarisse's broken spear lying in the corner. I sighed and walked across the room dropping into a sitting position in front of the broken shaft. My breathing slowed into a calm inhale and exhale and my hand instinctively raised itself over the spear.

 _Ha-nhem._

The words came to my head and I concentrated opening my mouth to speak, but I never got that far. Before the words had even crossed my lips the spear mended itself.

I gasped and fell back away from the shaft, it had mended, almost as if only my concentration was needed. I shook my head, the idea was ludicrous. I sighed, maybe everything crazy going on in my life was making me delirious, I couldn't have seen that, I must have already spoken the words before my brain caught up with my mouth. Regardless of that I had a spear to deliver. I grabbed my backpack and snatched the spear from the ground walking towards the door. I turned the handle and pulled open the door. Sunlight flooded the room and I put my hand up against the glare. I stepped outside and started towards the Ares cabin.

I was about thirty yards away when someone intercepted me.

Annabeth caught up with me, "Hey."

I grinned, remembering that 'hey' was the first thing I'd ever said to her.

Her eyes were drawn to the weapon in my hand. "What are you doing with Clarisse's spear?"

I blinked, "Returning it to her." I explained. "I broke it last night when we were sparring."

Annabeth gasped. "You broke Clarisse's spear and she didn't skewer you?!"

I shrugged. "She tried."

I left Annabeth staring at the space I'd been in shock and knocked on the cabin door. One of Clarisse's brother's answered. He had shaggy brown hair and a muscular figure with sun-tanned skin and deep brown eyes that seemed understanding while ferocious at the same time. As if he would totally understand my pain when he punched me in the jaw with his muscular hands.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Do you know where I can find Clarisse, I fixed her spear."

The boy grinned nervously. "Better if I take that to her, at the moment she's plotting third degree murder."

"Oh... Um..." I handed him the spear and smiled. "Tell Clarisse I'm sorry, and if she would ever be up to sparring again I would really like it."

He grinned nervously again. "Sure."

Then the door slammed in my face, sending a slight breeze through my hair. I exhaled in relief and turned back to Annabeth, "Good, that went well!"

Annabeth stared at me for a second, then groaned and put her head in her hand. I smiled and started walking towards the beach conversing with Annabeth about what I'd missed while being unconscious. She explained about Grover's trial and his need to find the god of the wild in two weeks.

We came to a stop at the water's edge. I inhaled the fresh sea-breeze air and looked out over the seemingly endless water. Suddenly I head hooves scrambling over loose sand and spun around instinctively drawing my knives. There was a yelp and the sound of something organic crashing into the ground. I cringed and sheathed my knives.

I helped the boy up, barely noticing that he was a satyr, "Sorry, I was just a little on edge."

The boy rubbed his head sheepishly. "Th- that's fine, I was silly to get so startled, it's just- you're fast."

I shrugged, "I learned to be after a few years of crazy stuff."

The boy nodded in agreement. "I get what you mean. I'm Grover by the way."

"Aria."

Grover gasped and stumbled back falling over again. "B- but that's not possible! They said you were dead!"

 **Well I didn't leave you on a serious cliffhanger last time. Next chapter Aria falls into the Labyrinth. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm thinking that I might use Geb as Aria's path, so no one would question her power over earth, but i'm still unsteady. Anyway Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I think I finally found a path for Aria, Anuket, goddess of the hunt and overseer of childbirth, pretty much Artemis's Egyptian form. I'm still working it out, Anyway Enjoy!**

Aria

That night after dinner, Quintus had us suit up in combat armor like we were getting ready for war, but the mood among the campers was a lot less serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and I had a feeling whatever was in them had been emptied into the woods. Of course I didn't bother with armor it always seemed to slow me down anyway. Instead I wore a simple black T-shirt and a pair of loose jean shorts, my hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and along with my usual knives I carried a bow and quiver. The bow was strapped to my thigh just under my knives and the quiver hung over my back.

"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round."

He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps.

"You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

Quintus rubbed his temples and groaned. "Unfortunately there is one problem, we have an uneven number of campers. So someone will be going solitary or one group will have three people. That is the groups choice."

I sighed. "Great."

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course…you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."

The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for.

"I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."

"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza.

Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. He kept rattling off names of people I didn't know until he got to, "Clarisse La Ru, Lee Fletcher and Aria-"

He faltered. "I don't have a last name here."

"Kane." I supplied, "I'll go solo."

Quintus nodded and made an adjustment on his scroll. "Understood."

He looked back at his list. "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."

Percy grinned and shot Annabeth a thumbs-up. "Nice!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Your armor is crooked."

I cracked a grin as Annabeth fixed his straps.

"Grover Underwood" Quintus called. "with Tyson!"

Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur. "What? B-but—"

"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy—"

"No complaining!" Quintus ordered. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!"

I rubbed my temples and tightened the ties on my navy blue Vans. I straightened up and sighed running my hand through the loose part of my pony tail. This was all I needed right now, in addition to being the offspring of some crazy earth lady and a previously Egyptian magician, now god, I also had an insane half brother trying to destroy the Olympian gods and two other half sibling that I had to keep out of it all and another mysteriously missing half brother, now I was taking on these monsters in the woods with limited backup. Everything was just peachy.

Quintus stood. "Watch your backs, Good luck."

At that I sprinted for the woods and let the darkness surround me.

...

It was half an hour before I found the first monster.

It seemed to be a massive scorpion, it's mouth foamed as it hissed at me and flicked it's tail. It was a sickening shade of amber and ten feet long at the least it's stinger the size of a small flagpole. It's pincers snapped and it regarded me in curiosity as if wondering, _Why aren't you screaming in terror?_

I raised my knives shrugging. "I've seen scarier."

That seemed to tick it off because instantly the tail came towards me in a blur. If it hadn't been for my instinctual reflexes I would've been skewered along with having my insides turned to jell-o. It's stinger hit the ground that I'd just leaped off of. I rolled out of the jump and came up kneeling. It struck at me with it's pincers instead and I sprung up over it's attack, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch on it's back. It instantly tried to buck me off but before it could I plunged my knife into it's shell hooking onto it like a mountain climber. While it was at at angle I swung myself around the leather hilt and dug my heels into the shell when my feet met it. That stopped my momentum and the scorpion came crashing back into a horizontal angle. I pulled out my blade and let the force send me flying into it's tail. As I came into contact I sliced off it's stinger with a pang of guilt. It howled in pain and tried to unsteady me again, propelling me directly towards it's head. I grabbed my knife as I shot past and stabbed it right between the eyes. It froze, then started to shudder finally setting me off balance. As it crumpled to dust I fell off onto the ground and gasped as the wind got knocked out of my lungs.

I groaned and sat up. I rubbed the back of my head, which I'd hit on a rock. I looked over at the silk package lying in the dirt beside me, thinking that what I'd just done seemed a little too serious to just be for a piece of silk and a possible laurel. I reached towards the package when I heard Annabeth shriek.

I spun around, standing at the same time. "Annabeth?!"

 _Silence._

Then there was another less familiar shriek. I instantly shot off towards the sound and sheathed my knives in the process. I came to a stop in a clearing with a huge pile of boulders in the middle. A thin pole of metal stuck up from the boulder at the top. The rocks themselves were grey and barren, they were radiating an odd heat that blurred he air above them.

"Are you looking for them?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned grabbing my bow and drawing an arrow from my quiver, I was in firing position before I even saw her.

The dryad yelped. "They're in the boulders!"

I lowered my weapon. "In the boulders?"

She nodded vigorously. "Hurry!"

I instantly forgot about the dryad and dropped my bow, running towards the boulders. I reached them and put my hand against them. Instantly the boulders disappeared and I tumbled into the darkness waiting below.

 **Another cliffhanger! But Just wait! You'll hate me by the end of this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't understand myself. I hate cliffhangers, but I'm always making them, sorry. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Aria

The fall wasn't far only a few dozen feet at the most. Regardless of that fact, after falling into Tartarus, that fall was nothing. I shrieked once before I hit something soft and warm. The _something_ yelped.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Aria?" She responded with a question.

"Ugh!" A different voice complained. "Can you get off me?"

"Sorry!" I scrambled off Percy and he sat up lifting up his sword.

"No problem." He muttered. "I love being sat on."

"Percy!" I complained. "Not helping!"

"Wh-where are we?" Annabeth said.

"Safe from the scorpions, anyway," Percy said calmly.

He lifted his sword again for light.

"It's a long room," He muttered.

Annabeth gripped his arm. "It's not a room. It's a corridor."

She was right, the void felt…emptier in front of us. There was a cold breeze, like in subway tunnels, only it felt older, more dangerous somehow.

Annabeth's breathing was fast paced and concerning. "Don't take another step," she warned. "We need to find the exit."

She sounded really scared now. That was seriously concerning, generally if something was bad enough to flip out Annabeth I should probably be freaking out as well, but somehow I felt safer here than I did at camp.

"It's okay," I promised. "The exit's right—"

I looked up and realized I couldn't see where we'd fallen in. The ceiling was solid stone. The corridor seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions. Annabeth's breathing slowed to a slightly more calm inhale and exhale. Though for some reason she was still freaking out.

"Two steps back," she advised.

We stepped backward together like we were in a minefield.

"Okay," she said. "Help me examine the walls."

"What for?" Percy asked baffled.

"The mark of Daedalus," she said, as if that was supposed to make sense.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, okay. What kind of—"Percy started.

"Got it!" she said with relief. She set her hand on the wall and pressed against a tiny fissure, which began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared: Δ, the Ancient Greek Delta. The roof slid open and we saw night sky, stars blazing. It was a lot darker than it should've been. Metal ladder rungs appeared in the side of the wall, leading up, and I could hear people yelling our names.

"Percy! Annabeth! Aria!" Tyson's voice bellowed the loudest, but others were calling out too.

I looked nervously at Annabeth and Percy. Then we began to climb.

* * *

Percy

We made our way around the rocks and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches.

"Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded.

"We've been looking forever."

"But we were gone only a few minutes," I said.

Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover.

"Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?"

"We're fine," I said. "We fell in a hole."

The others looked at me skeptically, then at Annabeth.

"Honest!" I said. "There were three scorpions after us, so we ran and hid in the rocks. But we were only gone a minute."

"You've been missing for almost an hour," Chiron said. "The game is over."

"Yeah," Grover muttered. "We would've won, but a Cyclops sat on me."

"Was an accident!" Tyson protested, and then he sneezed.

Clarisse was wearing the gold laurels, but she didn't even brag about winning them, which wasn't like her. "A hole?" she said suspiciously.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She looked around at the other campers. "Chiron…maybe we should talk about this at the Big House."

Clarisse gasped. "You found it, didn't you?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I—Yeah. Yeah, we did."

A bunch of campers started asking questions, looking about as confused as I was, but Chiron raised his hand for silence. "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at boulders as if he'd just noticed how dangerous they were. "All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!"

* * *

 **New P.O.V!**

Grover

Aria Kane, that was her name. The first demigod I'd ever found on my own. I hadn't been a seeker yet, much less a protector. I'd been barely twelve, but by human standards I had been seven. A few years older than her. I saw her coming around the boulders and instantly had a flashback from the time I'd met her.

 _I ran through the city trying to lose my hunter. It seemed familiar but I couldn't name it. It had a long snake-like neck and the body of a huge leopard. It's eyes were glowing red and it's mouth foamed. I dashed around a corner, my hoof catching sharply on a hole left by a missing brick in the wall. I instantly saw the ground rush up towards me. My reflexes were slow and I crashed to the ground, breathing heavily I heaved my body up and onto my hooves._

 _I heard the creature snarling around the corner and instantly I was moving again. My breath echoed in my ears and my heart throbbed in my throat. I knew I wasn't going to hold up much longer, sooner or later my body would give out. I turned another corner to find myself in a dead end alley. The creature snarled around the corner, too late to reverse, trapped._

 _I observed to brick wall that towered above me hoping for a clue out of my situation, nothing. Great, I got to break the family record, I was going to die before I got my searchers license. The creature came around the corner and snarled at me, I back up slowly until my back was against the wall and I froze._ _It advanced slowly, sensing my hopeless situation. Before it could strike a form stepped between me and the monster._

 _A young girl's voice laughed. "So, has_ Daddy _sent a playmate?"_

 _Then the girl lunged._

 **Who I finished. That was fun!. No it actually wasn't. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! I am having a little case of writers block so be prepared for me to not write for a while.**

Aria

I stood off to the side and listened to Percy, when I noticed Grover looking at me oddly. I raised my eyebrows at him and he instantly looked away. I shrugged absently and turned my attention back to the conversation.

"This explains a lot," Clarisse said. "It explains what Luke is after."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "What do you mean? What did we find?"

Annabeth turned toward him, her eyes dark with worry. "An entrance to the Labyrinth. An invasion route straight into the heart of the camp."

* * *

Percy

Chiron had insisted we talk about it in the morning, which was kind of like, Hey, your life's in mortal danger. Sleep tight! It was hard to fall asleep, but when I finally did, I dreamed of a prison.

 _I saw a goy in a Greek tunic and sandals crouching alone in a massive stone room. The ceiling was open to the night sky, but the walls were twenty feet high and polished marble, completely smooth. Scattered around the room were wooden crates. Some were cracked and tipped over, as if they'd been flung in there. Bronze tools spilled out of one—a compass, a saw, and a bunch of other things I didn't recognize._

 _The boy huddled in the corner, shivering from cold, or maybe fear. He was spattered in mud. His legs, arms, and face, were scraped up as if he'd been dragged here along with the boxes._

 _Then the double oak doors moaned open. Two guards in bronze armor marched in, holding an old man between them. They flung him to the floor in a battered heap._

 _"Father!" The boy ran to him. The man's robes were in tatters. His hair was streaked with gray, and his beard was long and curly. His nose had been broken. His lips were bloody._

 _The boy took the old man's head in his arms. "What did they do to you?" then he yelled at the guards. "I'll kill you!"_

 _"There will be no killing today," a voice said._

 _The guards moved aside. Behind them stood a tall man in white robes. He wore a thin circlet of gold on his head. His beard was pointed like a spear blade. His eyes glittered cruelly. "You helped the Athenian kill my Minotaur, Daedalus. You turned my won daughter against me."_

 _"You did that yourself, Your Majesty," the old man croaked._

 _A guard planted a kick in the old man's ribs. He groaned in agony. The young boy cried, "Stop!"_

 _"You love your maze so much," the king said, "I have decided to let you stay here. This will be your workshop. Make me new wonders. Amuse me. Every maze needs a monster. You will be mine!"_

 _"I don't fear you," the old man groaned._

 _The king smiled coldly. He locked his eyes on the boy. "But a man cares about his son, eh? Displease me, old man, and the next time my guards inflict a punishment, it will be on him!"_

 _The king swept out of the room with his guards, and the doors slammed shut, leaving the boy and his father alone in the darkness._

 _"What shall we do?" the boy moaned. "Father, they will kill you!"_

 _The old man swallowed with difficulty. He tried to smile, but it was a gruesome sight with his bloody mouth._

 _"Take heart, my son." He gazed up at the stars. "I—I will find a way."_

A bar lowered across the doors with a fatal BOOM, and I woke in a cold sweat.

* * *

Aria

I sat on the ground in my cabin, leaning against the wall. The darkness seemed to surround me in a cold blanket. Luke was planning to destroy the camp, from the inside and there was nothing I could do about it. Needless to say I didn't get any sleep. I shook my head and groaned in frustration. I stood, my blanket falling to the ground in a useless heap. I grabbed my denim jacket and my pack. I opened my door and stepped out into the calming moonlight. The sounds of crickets chirping greeted me.

I ran across the camp and came to a stop at the edge of the water on the beach. The sound of rushing water calmed me, the sound washed over me and my breathing slowed. Returning to a gentle inhale and exhale. I sat down and breathed in deeply letting the wonders of nature wash over me. Suddenly a shimmering light filtered over me. I lifted my head up and I saw a shimmering surface. It took a moment before my father's face appeared on the iris message.

I stood instantly. "Julius?!"

"Aria!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to contact you for days now."

I withdrew. "Contact me? Why?"

He sighed. "Kronos is looking for you."

I snorted. "And I thought I was in plain sight."

Julius looked at me in disbelief. "You are unmeasurably infuriating."

"Sorry." I said sincerely. "I have to work on that before someone murders me."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So." I said. "Do you know why my big brother is seeking me out?"

"None whatsoever." My father said shaking his head in obvious bewilderment.

I sighed. "Great."

I scooped up a stone and skipped it across the beach. "How are Sadie and Carter?"

"They're well," He responded, "Concerned, but fine."

I cursed. "I really should contact them. Happen to have a bowl of oil handy."

Julius groaned. "What good would it do if _I_ had the oil?"

I shrugged. "Good point."

Julius groaned and palm-slapped his forehead.

"Well, I have to go, some crazy maze entrance was just found-"

"Aria that reminds me!" Julius cut me off. "Ruby saw something about the future. There is going to be a quest and by all means you have to be part of it."

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?"

Julius sighed. "Because without you your friend Perseus Jackson will die."

* * *

 **Oh dear another cliffhanger. I don't even feel myself write these. Well bye-bye Y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so, planning to bring Alex back into play. So a few things you might need to know. 1: Alex isn't a son of Gaea, he's the last remaining son of Uranus. That disappeared at birth. 2: He's not exactly on Aria's side.**

 **Okay onto the fan-fic!**

Percy

"My dear," Chiron said. "You made it."

Annabeth looked at me first. She'd just returned from visiting the Oracle. I couldn't tell if she was trying to warn me, or if the look in her eyes was just plain fear. Then she focused on Quintus. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus's workshop."

Nobody cheered. I mean, we all liked Annabeth, and we wanted her to have a quest, but this one seemed insanely dangerous. After what I'd seen of Chris Rodriguez, I didn't even want to think about Annabeth descending into that weird maze again.

Chiron scraped a hoof on the dirt floor. "What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear? The wording is important."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I, ah…well, it said, you shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze..."

We waited.

"The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise."

Grover perked up. "The lost one! That must mean Pan! That's great!"

"With the dead and the traitor," I added. "Not so great."

"And?" Chiron asked. "What is the rest?"

"You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand," Annabeth said, "the child of Athena's final stand."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and a final stand didn't sound good.

"Hey…we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Silena said. "Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena, right?"

"But who's this ghost king?" Beckendorf asked.

No one answered. I thought about the Iris-message I'd seen of Nico summoning spirits. I had a bad feeling the prophecy was connected to that.

"Are there more lines?" Chiron asked. "The prophecy does not sound complete."

Annabeth hesitated. "I don't remember exactly."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. Annabeth was known for her memory. She never forgot something she heard.

Annabeth shifted on her bench. "Something about…Destroy with a hero's final breath."

"And?" Chiron asked.

She stood. "Look, the point is, I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And…I need help." She turned to me. "Will you come?"

I didn't even hesitate. "I'm in."

She smiled for the first time in days, and that made it all worthwhile. "Grover, you too? The wild god is waiting."

Grover seemed to forget how much he hated the underground. The line about the "lost one" had completely energized him. "I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!"

"And Tyson," Annabeth said. "I'll need you too."

"Yay! Blow-things-up time!" Tyson clapped so hard he woke up Mrs. O'Leary, who was dozing in the corner.

"Wait, Annabeth," Chiron said. "This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions."

"I need them all," she insisted. "Chiron, it's important."

I didn't know why she was so certain, but I was happy she'd included Tyson. I couldn't imagine leaving him behind.

Suddenly Aria burst into the room. "KronosRisingSomeonePercyDeathSoon!"

Then she face palmed herself. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Chiron barely looked up. "Hello Ms. Kane."

"Chiron." Aria greeted him, then turned to Annabeth. "Have you already chosen your companions?"

"Uh... yes?" Annabeth responded.

Aria muttered something in a language I didn't understand. "How many?" She asked in English.

"Three." said Annabeth. "B-But how do you even know-"

"Long story." Aria waved her hand dismissively. "Tell you later."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Absolutely not. I will not allow that many campers on a quest that dangerous!"

Aria turned towards the centaur. "Oh right, almost forgot." She muttered to herself. "Chiron, Quintus May I speak with you after the meeting?"

Quintus stood. "I will see you at the big house."

Aria nodded politely. "Thank you sir."

Then she turned and left the room, leaving us all in a stunned silence. The entire exchange had taken barely a few minutes. So it wasn't surprising that some people still didn't know what was going on. But still everyone was stunned.

Travis broke the silence. "Anyone else think Aria's hiding something?"

Conner slapped his brother. "She cleans our cabin daily, don't make her stop!"

"Travis could be right." Clarisse noted. "Maybe we should keep a steady eye on Aria."

I wanted to protest but I couldn't shake the feeling that they might be right. Aria was pretty mysterious, and it did feel like she was keeping a secret. There were too many unanswered questions. Like, _how did she get her memory back and remember her last name? How did she know about Annabeth's quest? Why was she talking to Kronos? How and why did she show up at Goode when I was there? Was she really anyone's friend?_ And the scariest question. _Did I know Aria at all?_ These thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when Chiron brought Annabeth's quest back up.

* * *

Aria

I sat outside the arena, leaning against the wall. I was lost in thought, mainly about Sadie and Carter. I missed my family and friends, especially Khufu. My mind drifted to Tartarus. I still had found no leads on Alex. The goddess in the throne room had told me that he was alive, but he wasn't the same, something about change of sides.

"Hello Aria." A voice said.

My head shot up. "Alex!"

My adoptive brother leaned against the wall beside me. He hadn't physically changed but the aura around him was different, it felt darker somehow. More evil. Like being with Kronos had altered his mind.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Answer to question 1: I got lost." Alex replied. "Answer to question 2: To kill you." On the last three words his voice changed. It became raspy and evil, like a snake.

"What?"

My confusion stalled me, and Alex pulled his knives. They slashed towards me and I yelped leaping out of the way. His blade cut into the stone wall, where I'd just been. He recovered immediately, and struck at me again. I shrieked and jumped straight up, his dagger missed my foot by a hair's breath. I flipped over him and landed in a crouch, instead of standing I spun around and tackled him. We both went sprawling and I landed a few inches away from him. He rolled over and stabbed down at my chest. I shrieked and rolled over, out of the strike's path. I scrambled up and looked into Alex's eyes, instead of their original brown, they were gold. But not like Kronos's, a different shade. (If gold can have shades.)

"Alex! What's wrong with you!?" I shrieked ducking under another strike.

"He can't hear you." The snake like voice said.

"Great." I muttered an Egyptian curse. "My brother is possessed."

Alex lunged at me again and jumped up, flipping over him and spinning in midair, landing a nice solid kick on his back. He flew towards the wall, but instead of slamming into it, like I'd expected, he passed right through it Like it was made of water.

 _Another time, Titan Spawn._ The voice hissed in my ear. Then the presence dissipated, spread out by the wind.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know my brother was alive. Suddenly the arena door opened and the senior campers filed out. Finally Chiron and Quintus stepped into the sunlight.

I walked towards them. "Can I still speak with you? Or are you super busy?"

The man and centaur met each other's eyes. "Walk with us."

I sucked up my courage and prepared myself for them to know exactly who I was. "Well," I started. "Do you two know Egyptian mythology?"

 **Yes! I finished it! Well obviously not the story, but the chapter. Aria's spilling her secret and Alex is possessed, Percy doesn't trust Aria and if She's not on this quest he dies. Everything is just AWSOME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hullo guy's I'm back! Already! Okay so ignore the last chapter COMPLETELY!** **IF you got to it before I deleted it of course. It's the one where Aria told her secret to Percy. If you don't know what I'm talking about GREAT! That's PERFECT! Like I'm not being sarcastic right now.**

Percy

I woke with a start, my heart pounding. I could've sworn the empousa's fangs were an inch from my throat.

Tyson was snoring in the next bunk. The sound calmed me down a little.

I didn't know how Kelli could sense me in a dream, but I'd heard more than I wanted to know. An army was ready. Kronos would lead it personally. All they needed was a way to navigate the Labyrinth so they could invade and destroy Camp Half-Blood, and Luke apparently thought that was going to happen very soon.

I was tempted to go wake up Annabeth and tell her, middle of the night or not. Then I realized the room was lighter than it should have been. A blueand-green glow was coming from the saltwater fountain, brighter and more urgent than the night before. It was almost like the water was humming.

I got out of bed and approached.

No voice spoke out of the water this time, asking for a deposit. I got the feeling the fountain was waiting for me to make the first move.

I probably should've gone back to bed. Instead I thought about what I'd seen last night—the weird image of Nico at the banks of the River Styx.

"You're trying to tell me something," I said.

No response from the fountain.

"All right," I said. "Show me Nico di Angelo."

I didn't even throw a coin in, but this time it didn't matter. It was like some other force had control of the water besides Iris the messenger goddess. The water shimmered. Nico appeared, but he was no longer in the Underworld. He was standing in a graveyard under a starry sky. Giant willow trees loomed all around him.

He was watching some gravediggers at work. I heard shovels and saw dirt flying out of a hole. Nico was dressed in a black cloak. The night was foggy. It was warm and humid, and frogs were croaking. A large Wal-Mart bag sat next to Nico's feet.

"Is it deep enough yet?" Nico asked. He sounded irritated.

"Nearly, my lord." It was the same ghost I'd seen Nico with before, the faint shimmering image of a man. "But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice."

"I want a second opinion!" Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two figures climbed out of the hole. They weren't people. They were skeletons in ragged clothes.

"You are dismissed," Nico said. "Thank you."

The skeletons collapsed into piles of bones.

"You might as well thank the shovels," the ghost complained. "They have as much sense."

Nico ignored him. He reached into his Wal-Mart bag and pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke. He popped open a can. Instead of drinking it, he poured it into the grave.

"Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

He dropped the rest of the Cokes into the grave and pulled out a white paper bag decorated with cartoons. I hadn't seen one in years, but I recognized it—a McDonald's Happy Meal.

He turned it upside down and shook the fries and hamburger into the grave.

"In my day, we used animal blood," the ghost mumbled. "It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference."

"I will treat them with respect," Nico said.

"At least let me keep the toy," the ghost said.

"Be quiet!" Nico ordered. He emptied another twelve-pack of soda and three more Happy Meals into the grave, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. I caught only some of the words—a lot about the dead and memories and returning from the grave. Real happy stuff.

The grave started to bubble. Frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole thing was filling with soda. The fog thickened. The frogs stopped croaking. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones: bluish, vaguely human shapes. Nico had summoned the dead with Coke and cheeseburgers.

"There are too many," the ghost said nervously. "You don't know your own powers."

"I've got it under control," Nico said, though his voice sounded fragile. He drew his sword—a short blade made of solid black metal. I'd never seen anything like it. It wasn't celestial bronze or steel. Iron, maybe? The crowd of shades retreated at the sight of it.

"One at a time," Nico commanded.

A single figure floated forward and knelt at the pool. It made slurping sounds as it drank. Its ghostly hands scooped French fries out of the pool.

When it stood again, I could see it much more clearly—a teenage guy in Greek armor. He had curly hair and green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak.

"Who are you?" Nico said. "Speak."

The young man frowned as if trying to remember. Then he spoke in a voice like dry, crumpling paper: "I am Theseus."

No way, I thought. This couldn't be the Theseus. He was just a kid. I'd grown up hearing stories about him fighting the Minotaur and stuff, but I'd always pictured him as this huge, buff guy. The ghost I was looking at wasn't strong or tall. And he wasn't any older than I was.

"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked.

Theseus's eyes were lifeless as glass. "Do not try. It is madness."

"Just tell me!"

"My stepfather died," Theseus remembered. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."

Nico's ghost hissed. "My lord, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!"

Theseus scowled. "That voice. I know that voice."

"No you don't, fool!" the ghost said. "Answer the lord's questions and nothing more!"

"I know you," Theseus insisted, as if struggling to recall.

"I want to hear about my sister," Nico said. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

Theseus was looking for the ghost, but apparently couldn't see him. Slowly he turned his eyes back on Nico. "The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."

"We don't need any of that," the ghost said. "I will guide you, my lord.

Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."

"A soul for a soul," Nico asked. "Is it true?"

"I—I must say yes. But the specter—"

"Just answer the questions, knave!" the ghost said.

Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghosts became restless.

They stirred, whispering in nervous tones.

"I want to see my sister!" Nico demanded. "Where is she?"

"He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sensed your summons. He comes."

"Who?" Nico demanded.

"He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said. "You must release us."

The water in my fountain began to tremble, humming with power. I realized the whole cabin was shaking. The noise grew louder. The image of Nico in the graveyard started to glow until it was painful to watch.

"Stop," I said out loud. "Stop it!"

The fountain began to crack. Tyson muttered in his sleep and turned over. Purple light threw horrible, ghostly shadows on the cabin walls, as if the specters were escaping right out of the fountain.

In desperation I uncapped riptide and slashed at the fountain, cleaving it in two. Salt water spilled everywhere, and the great stone font crashed to the floor in pieces. Tyson snorted and muttered, but he kept sleeping.

I sank to the ground, shivering from what I'd seen. Tyson found me there in the morning, still staring at the shattered remains of the saltwater fountain.

* * *

Aria

I stood off to the side ignoring the questions Travis was bombarding me with. I stared sadly at the boulders, feeling like that was going to be the last time I saw Percy, Annabeth or Tyson.

"-Aria?" Travis looked at me. "Aria. Aria! Are you even listening!"

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Ugh!" He slammed his hand into his face.

I saw Clarisse coming towards us and I instantly turned away. She caught my arm before I got away. "We need to talk." She hissed in my ear.

With that she dragged me away into the woods. We came to a stop in a clearing and Clarisse dropped me in the middle and turned towards me, arms crossed. I sat up and shook the dead leaves out of my hair. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Clarisse gave me an exasperated look. "Don't play dumb. You're _very_ bad at it."

I shrugged giving up the charade. "Okay I'll explain."

Clarisse nodded clearly pleased. "Much better."

I sighed. "Where to start?"

"Aria." Clarisse warned. "It's getting dark and we're not going back until you explain."

"Which part?" I asked. "How I knew about Annabeth's quest or how I managed to beat you in a duel, or something else?"

Clarisse growled. "The first two will work for now."

I shrugged smiling. "Answer to number one is more complicated so let's start with two." I said the word 'two' while putting up two fingers. "I grew up fighting, normally to the death. I was also studying your style of fighting so I had an unfair advantage, considering you'd never seen me fight. Also I have a superior talent for ticking people off, which I have to work on not using anymore. But from growing up on the run I learned how to study people and use that information to my advantage."

Clarisse nodded pleased. "Okay now question one?"

I sighed. "Oh dear, there's where it gets complicated. Well, you know how some mortals can see through the mist? Like the oracles for instance?"

Clarisse nodded. "Where do you come in?"

"Well, those mortals can occasionally see the future, but some demigods have that power or gift too, I'm one of them, but my step mother is a mortal one, she's the one who foresaw the quest, is that enough information for you?" I asked.

"No." Clarisse crossed her arms. "How did you repair my spear in one night, _and_ not seem like you lost any sleep?"

I shrugged. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

She shook her head.

I put my hands up in surrender. " I can't tell you."

Confusion flashed across her face before anger replaced it. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because I _swore_ I wouldn't tell anyone at camp."

"Who to?"

I exhaled. "A goddess. Look, I can't tell you that, but you have to believe me when I tell you, you can trust me."

Anger flooded her aura. "No. I don't think I can."

I opened my mouth to retort when a sudden growl came from behind me. A warm and humid breeze traveled down my neck. It took me a second to realize that it was breath. I slowly turned around to find a giant alligator standing behind me, a sick grin full of razor sharp teeth was pulled across his face. A simple thought withered it's way into my mind. I lost valuable seconds in deciphering the fact that it was words.

 _Hello, child of earth._ Sobek hissed.

"Release your host, Sobek." I replied. "Before I must release it myself."

 _Die, half breed scum!_ Sobek launched himself at me. I dove out of the way and reached into the duat, hoping that for once I'd be able to use the correct spell under stress. I pulled and began chanting as seven deep red ribbon rolled over in my palm.

 **Wow sorry that took forever, so changing plot line a little here, Aria can really only do pretty simple spells and does not have any advanced fighting abilities. Simply because I've recently realized something, Your family doesn't make you who you are. They simply show you the forks in the roads.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! So I finally watched Pan. OMG! Cutest and most awesome movie ever! Moving on. So Aria might have just one unique power. Not sure about that yet. But regardless, I am still a little shaky on who Aria's path should be, because I want it to suit her personality but so far I haven't really found much. I have three main options, Bast,**

Aria

I dodged another strike from Sobek's staff and opened my hand, letting the ribbons fall out. Instantly they zipped to life, spinning around the god in a tornado of red. I came to a stop, chanting. I was finding it hard to concentrate on the correct incantation with Sobek trying to skewer me, but somehow I didn't mess up or get shish-ka-bobbed. I stopped breathing heavily.

"I bind you with the Seven Ribbons of Hathor," I said remembering the chant Zia had taught me. "Release your host or your essence will burn forever."

"I'll never do as you ask!" Sobek howled.

"Sobek. Release. Your. Host." I spoke slowly as if addressing a child. "Now."

"Never!"

"Leave or I will report you to Horus!" I threatened.

Sobek growled in fury. Clearly getting reported to Horus was not on his to-do list. I could see him struggling about whether or not to do as I commanded. Finally he growled and lowered his sword. "This is not the last you will see of me Half Breed!"

I let the ribbons go freeing the god completely. "Until I face you again."

"Soon it will be."

And with that the crocodile god exploded in a blast of sulfuric gas. I coughed raggedly and covered my mouth with my sleeve. As the smoke cleared I saw a body crumpled in the middle of a three meter crater.

I rushed forward. "Conner!"

I rolled over my head counselor and he groaned. "Aria?"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Crocodiles stink."

I laughed. "That they do."

With a final groan Conner passed out. Leaving me at the mercy of Clarrisse.

"A-Aria?"

I turned to find Clarrisse behind me, her mouth open in utter shock. "W-What just happened?"

I looked back at her and groaned. "Fantastic! Nut's gonna murder me."

Then I blacked out, but just before I lost consciousness I felt the duat bend around me covering me in a layer of mist.

...

Percy

We made it a hundred feet before we were hopelessly lost.

The tunnel looked nothing like the one Annabeth and I had stumbled into before. Now it was round like a sewer, constructed of red brick with iron-barred portholes ever ten feet. I shined a light through one of the portholes out of curiosity, but I couldn't see anything. It opened into infinite darkness. I thought I heard voices on the other side, but it may have been just the cold wind.

Annabeth tried her best to guide us. She had this idea that we should stick to the left wall.

"If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it," she said, "we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course."

Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, the left wall disappeared. We found ourselves in the middle of a circular chamber with eight tunnels leading out, and no idea how we'd gotten there.

"Um, which way did we come in?" Grover said nervously.

"Just turn around," Annabeth said.

We each turned toward a different tunnel. It was ridiculous. None of us could decide which way led back to camp.

"Left walls are mean," Tyson said. "Which way now?"

Annabeth swept her flashlight beam over the archways of the eight tunnels. As far as I could tell, they were identical. "That way," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Deductive reasoning."

"So…you're guessing."

"Just come on," she said.

The tunnel she'd chosen narrowed quickly. The walls turned to gray cement, and the ceiling got so low that pretty soon we were hunching over. Tyson was forced to 's hyperventilating was the loudest noise in the maze. "I can't stand it anymore," he whispered. "Are we there yet?"

"We've been down here maybe five minutes," Annabeth told him.

"It's been longer than that," Grover insisted. "And why would Pan be down here? This is the opposite of the wild!"

We kept shuffling forward. Just when I was sure the tunnel would get so narrow it would squish us, it opened into a huge room. I shined my light around the walls and said, "Whoa."

The whole room was covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures were grimy and faded, but I could still make out the colors—red, blue, green, gold. The frieze showed the Olympian gods at a feast. There was my dad, Poseidon, with his trident, holding out grapes for Dionysus to turn into wine. Zeus was partying with satyrs, and Hermes was flying through the air on his winged sandals. The pictures were beautiful, but they weren't very accurate. I'd seen the gods. Dionysus was not that handsome, and Hermes's nose wasn't that big.

In the middle of the room was a three-tiered fountain. It looked like it hadn't held water in a long time.

"What is this place?" I muttered. "It looks—"

"Roman," Annabeth said. "Those mosaics area bout two thousand years old."

"But how can they be Roman?" I wasn't that great on ancient history, but I was pretty sure the Roman Empire never made it as far as Long Island.

"The Labyrinth is a patchwork," Annabeth said. "I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself."

"You make it sound like it's alive."

A groaning noise echoed from the tunnel in front of us.

"Let's not talk about it being alive," Grover whimpered. "Please?"

"All right," Annabeth said. "Forward."

"Down the hall with the bad sounds?" Tyson said. Even he looked nervous.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "The architecture is getting older. That's a good sign. Daedalus's workshop would be in the oldest part."

That made sense. But soon the maze was toying with us—we went fifty feet and the tunnel turned back to cement, with brass pipes running down the sides. The walls were spray-painted with graffiti. A neon tagger sign read MOZ RULZ.

"I'm thinking this is not Roman," I said helpfully.

Annabeth took a deep breath, then forged ahead.

Every few feet the tunnels twisted and turned and branched off. The floor beneath us changed from cement to mud to bricks and back again. There was no sense to any of it. We stumbled into a wince cellar—a bunch of dusty bottles in wooden racks—like we were walking through somebody's basement, only there was no exit above us, just more tunnels leading on.

Later the ceiling turned to wooden planks, and I could hear voices above us and the creaking of footsteps, as if we were walking under some kind of bar. It was reassuring to hear people, but then again, we couldn't get to them. We were stuck down here with no way out. Then we found our first skeleton.

He was dressed in white clothes, like some kind of uniform. A wooden crate of glass bottles sat next to him.

"A milkman," Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"They used to deliver milk."

"Yeah, I know what they are, but…that was when my mom was little, like a million years ago. What's he doing here?"

"Some people wander in by mistake," Annabeth said. "Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Cretans sent people in here as human sacrifices."

Grover gulped. "He's been down here a long time." He pointed to the skeleton's bottles, which were coated with white dust. The skeleton's fingers were clawing at the brick wall, like he had died trying to get out.

"Only bones," Tyson said. "Don't worry, goat boy. The milkman is dead."

"The milkman doesn't bother me," Grover said. "It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?"

Tyson nodded. "Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people."

"Oh, good," Grover whimpered. "I thought maybe I was wrong."

"We have to get deeper into the maze," Annabeth said. "There has to be a way to the center."

She led us to the right, then the left, through a corridor of stainless steel like some kind of air shaft, and we arrived back in the Roman tile room with the fountain.

This time, we weren't alone.

...

What I noticed first were his faces. Both of them. They jutted out from either side of his head, staring over his shoulders, so his head was much wider than it should've been, kind of like a hammerhead shark's looking straight at him, all I saw were two overlapping ears and mirror-image sideburns.

He was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat that somehow managed to stay on his double-wide head.

Aria stood in the middle of the room with her back to us facing the man with two faces obviously furious. "Look, I don't care what you say! Annabeth shouldn't have to make these decisions alone! It's not right-"

"No," The left face agreed. "It's not right, it's left."

Aria growled in frustration. "Could you at least tell me which direction they went?"

But the two-faced man had lost interest in Aria he was now smiling at the four of us. "Well!" The right face said. "Looks like they finally arrived!"

Aria spun around her knives suddenly in her hands, like she'd been expecting someone else. As soon as she saw us a relieved smile spread across her face and she dropped her knives (which simply vanished, instead of crashing onto the ground)

"Well, Annabeth?" said his left face. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Uh…I don't…"

Tyson frowned. "That funny man has two faces."

"The funny man has ears, you know!" the left face scolded. "Now come along, miss."

"No, no," the right face said. "This way, miss. Talk to me, please."

The two-faced man regarded Annabeth as best he could out of the corners of his eyes. It was impossible to look at him straight on without focusing on one side or the other. And suddenly I realized that's what he was asking—he wanted Annabeth to choose.

Behind him were two exits, blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks. They hadn't been there our first time through the room. The two-faced doorman held a silver key, which he kept passing from his left hand to his right hand. I wondered if this was a different room completely, but the frieze of the gods looked exactly the same.

Behind us, the doorway we'd come through had disappeared, replaced by more mosaics. We wouldn't be going back the way we came.

"The exits are closed," Annabeth said.

"Duh!" the man's left face said.

"Where do they lead?" she asked.

"One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face said encouragingly. "The other leads to certain death."

Aria slammed her palm into her forehead. "I was _really_ hoping that you wouldn't do that."

"Shut up!" The left face told Aria.

"Yes," The right face agreed. "You will make _your_ choice soon enough."

Instantly Aria's face paled. "W-What do you mean?"

"No time for you now!" The left face said. "It is Annabeth's turn to choose."

"I—I know who you are," Annabeth said.

"Oh, you're a smart one!" The left face sneered. "But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day."

"Why are you trying to confuse me?" Annabeth asked.

The right face smiled. "You're in charge now, my dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I—"

"We know you, Annabeth," the left face said. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but it sounded like it was about more than a choice between doors.

The color drained out of Annabeth's face. "No…I don't—"

"Leave her alone," I said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm your best friend," the right face said.

"I'm your worst enemy," the left face said.

"I'm Janus," both faces said in harmony. "God of Doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."

"I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson," said the right face. "But for now it's Annabeth's turn." He laughed giddily. "Such fun!"

"Shut up!" his left face said. "This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all of your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth. Choose!"

With a sudden chill, I remembered the words of the prophecy: the child of Athena's final stand.

"Don't do it," I said.

"I'm afraid she has to," the right face said cheerfully.

Annabeth moistened her lips. "I—I chose—"

Before she could point to a door, a brilliant light flooded the room.

Janus raised his hands to either side of his head to cover his eyes. When the light died, a woman was standing at the fountain.

She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water.

"Janus," she said, "are we causing trouble again?"

"N-no, milady!" Janus's right face stammered.

"Yes!" the left face said.

"Shut up!" the right face said.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

"Not you, milady! I was talking to myself."

"I see," the lady said. "You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down."

"What kind of door?" the left face asked.

"Shut up!" the right face said.

"Because French doors are nice," the left face mused. "Lots of natural light."

"Shut up!" the right face wailed. "Not you, milady! Of course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices."

"Causing indecision," the woman corrected. "Now be gone!"

The left face muttered, "Party power," then he raised his silver key, inserted it into the air, and disappeared.

The woman turned toward us, and fear closed around my heart. Her eyes shined with power. Leave these heroes to me. That didn't sound good. For a second, I almost wished we could've taken our chances with Janus. But then the woman smiled.

"You must be hungry," she said. "Sit with me and talk."

She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water sprayed into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

"Who…who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hera." The woman smiled. "Queen of Heaven."

...

Aria

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation at dinner, I was too busy thinking about what Janus had said. _What choice did he mean? Was it a choice between my family and the house. Or maybe between my two lives. Or even worse, between two_ peoples _lives._ Someone touched my shoulder and I gasped, flinching so violently that I accidentally slapped Percy across the face.

I gasped horrified. "Oh my Gods! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Percy groaned. "Gods you slap hard!"

I grinned nervously. "Sorry?"

The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem."

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, and Percy," Hera said.

The green eyed boy looked up at the goddess.

"Sometimes, the best of friends can seem like enemies." She said. "Think on my words all of you, and Aria?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Janus was correct, you too face a choice in your future, let us hope you choose correctly."

She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!"

With that happy note the goddess vanished in a blast of golden light.

 **Well that took too long! I'm really sorry guys I'll try to update more often but I'm really stressed out now and I have a crazy case of writers block. What a wonderful joy writers block is! That was sarcasm BTW! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys I'm back again, sorry I've been really awful recently. Anyway moving on, sorry about the last chapter there were a few typos but my computer won't let me fix it!**

Aria

Annabeth stamped her foot. "What sort of help was that? 'Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you!' Poof!"

"Poof," Tyson agreed sadly, looking at his empty plate.

"Well," Grover sighed, "she said Percy knows the answer. That's something."

They all looked at him. I raised my eyebrows at the boy.

"But I don't," he said. "I don't know what she was talking about."

Annabeth sighed. "All right. Then we'll just keep going."

"Which way?" Percy and I asked. I really wanted to ask what Hera had meant— about the choice Annabeth needed to make. But then Grove and Tyson both tensed. They stood up together like they'd rehearsed it. "Left," they both said.

Annabeth frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"Because something is coming from the right," Grover said.

"Something big," Tyson agreed. "In a hurry."

"Left is sounding pretty good," Percy decided and together they plunged into the dark corridor. I looked at the right corridor in confusion, what could be coming from that direction that was so big it spooked Tyson. Then a huge form appeared in the doorway. Then I shrieked and ran towards the left doorway.

...

I sprinted down the corridor only to find that the four people had stopped because of a huge bolder blocking the rest of the way. Behind me the corridor trembled as whatever was chasing after us closed in.

"Tyson," Percy said, "can you—"

"Yes!" He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. Dust trickled from the stone ceiling.

"Hurry!" Grover said. "Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!"

The boulder finally gave way with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and we dashed through behind it.

"Close the entrance!" Annabeth said.

We all got on the other side of the boulder and pushed. The thing wailed in frustration as we heaved the rock back into place and sealed the corridor.

"We trapped it," Percy said.

I turned. "No, we trapped ourselves." We were in a twenty-foot-square cement room and the opposite wall was covered with metal bars. We'd tunneled straight into a cell.

...

"What in Hades?" Annabeth tugged on the bars. They didn't budge. Through the bars we could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard—at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks.

"A prison," Percy said. "Maybe Tyson can break—"

"Shh," said Grover. "Listen."

Somewhere above us, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too—a raspy voice muttering something that I couldn't make out. But I knew instantly that if I were much closer I would understand it just fine.

"what's that language?"Percy whispered.

"You mean you don't understand it?" I asked, my voice so low I doubted Percy even heard me.

Tyson's eye widened. "Can't be."

"What?" Percy asked.

He grabbed two bars on our cell door and bent them wide enough for even a Cyclops to slip through.

"Wait!" Grover called.

But Tyson wasn't about to wait. We ran after him. The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above.

"I know this place," Annabeth told me. "This is Alcatraz."

"You mean that island is near San Francisco?" Percy asked.

She nodded. "My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

It didn't seem possible that we could've popped out of the Labyrinth on the other side of the country, but this was Annabeth. She probably knew what she was talking about. I kept running only to run directly into a stationary Grover.

"Freeze," He warned.

But Tyson kept going. Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all his strength. "Stop, Tyson!" he whispered. "Can't you see it?"

I looked where he was pointing, and my stomach did a somersault. On the second-floor balcony, across the courtyard, was a monster more horrible than anything I'd ever seen before.

It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman's body from the waist up. But instead of a horse's lower body, it had the body of a dragon—at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but then I realized they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman's hair was also made of snakes, like Medusa's. weirdest of all, around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals—a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. I got the feeling I was looking at something half formed, a monster so old it was from the beginning of time, before shapes had been fully defined.

"It's her," Tyson whimpered.

"Get down!" Grover said.

We crouched in the shadows, but the monster wasn't paying us any attention. It seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor. That's where the sobbing was coming from. The dragon woman taunted the person inside the cell. "So you still refuse?"

"What's she saying?" Percy muttered. "What's that language?"

"The tongue of the old times." Tyson shivered. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and…her other children. Before the gods."

"Mother Earth?" I repeated in a trance.

"You understand it?" Percy asked. "Can you translate?"

I looked at Percy then at Annabeth. How did they not understand her? I could hear her clearly now. Honestly I understood her language better than I understood Greek or maybe even Egyptian.

Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice. "You will work for the master or suffer."

Annabeth shuddered. "I hate it when he does that."

Like all Cyclopes, Tyson had superhuman hearing and an uncanny ability to mimic voices. It was almost like he entered a trance when he spoke in other voices.

"I will not serve," Tyson said in a deep, wounded voice.

He switched to the monster's voice: "Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares." Tyson faltered when he said that name. I'd never heard him break character when he was mimicking somebody, but he let out a strangled gulp.

Then we continued together. "If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

Luckily no one heard me but I felt the desperate need to speak in that language again. The dragon lady tromped toward the stairwell, vipers hissing around her legs like grass skirts. She spread wings that I hadn't noticed before—huge bad wings she kept folded against her dragon back. She leaped off the catwalk and soared across the courtyard. We crouched lower in the shadows. A hot sulfurous wind blasted my face as the monster flew over. Then she disappeared around the corner.

Instantly stumbled like I'd just been let out of a spell. Which believe me I had first hand experience with.

"H-h-horrible," Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong."

"Cyclopes' worst nightmare," Tyson murmured. "Kampê."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Tyson swallowed. "Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."

Annabeth nodded. "I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos's earlier children—the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires."

"The Heka-what?" Percy asked.

"The Hundred-Handed Ones," I said still in kind of trance.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, They called them that because…well, they had a hundred hands. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes."

"Very powerful," Tyson said. "Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!"

"Cool," Percy said. "Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampê was the jailer," he said.

"She worked for Kronos." I continued.

Tyson nodded solemnly. "She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampê is back," Percy said.

"Bad," Tyson summed up.

"So who's in that cell?" I asked. "You said a name—"

"Briares!" Tyson perked up. "He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and—"

"Yeah," Percy said. "They break mountains.

"I guess we should check it out," Annabeth said, "before Kampê comes back."

I nodded. As we made our way up towards the cells Annabeth caught my arm. "When we get out of here, I'm getting an explanation." Then the blonde stalked ahead catching up with Percy and Tyson.

 **I am exhausted. Nighty-night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm back. I honestly can't blame you if most of you have stopped reading but please bear with me. I really am trying. Actually recently I've been writing my own novel. Look out for it in about seven years! Being really really sarcastic right now. Not about the original novel part but the seven years part. :)**

Aria

So we kinda broke a hundred handed giant out of prison. Saw Kampe and simultaneously ran for our lives. Just an average day as a demigod. Also If you want the detailed version talk to Percy, I don't remember it well I was too scared.

We burst outside and found ourselves in the prison yard, ringed by security towers and barbed wire. After being inside for so long, the daylight almost blinded me. Tourists were milling around, taking pictures. The wind whipped cold off the bay. In the south, San Francisco gleamed all white and beautiful, but in the north, over Mount Tamalpais, huge storm clouds swirled. The whole sky seemed like a black top spinning from the mountain where Atlas was imprisoned, and where the Titan palace of Mount Othrys was rising anew. It was hard to believe the tourists couldn't see the supernatural storm brewing, but they didn't give any hint that anything was wrong.

"It's even worse," Annabeth said, gazing to the north. "The storms have been bad all year, but that—"

"Keep moving," Briares wailed. "She is behind us!"

We ran to the far end of the yard, as far from the cellblock as possible.

"Kampê's too big to get through the doors," I said hopefully.

Then the wall exploded.

Tourists screamed as Kampê appeared from the dust and rubble, her wings spread out as wide as the yard. She was holding two swords—long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird greenish aura, boiling wisps of vapor that smelled sour and hot even across the yard.

"Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or…"

"We'll die." I guessed.

"Well…after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."

"Let's avoid the swords," Percy decided.

"Briares, fight!" Tyson urged. "Grow to full size!"

Instead, Briares looked like he was trying to shrink even smaller. He appeared to be wearing his absolutely terrified face.

Kampê thundered toward us on her dragon legs, hundreds of snakes slithering around her body.

For a second I thought about drawing my weapons and facing her, but my heart crawled into my throat. Then Annabeth said what I was thinking: "Run."

That was the end of the debate. There was no fighting this thing even though I could understand it perfectly, She was saying some very rude things about the gods. We ran through the jail yard and out the gates of the prison, the monster right behind us. Mortals screamed and ran. Emergency sirens began to blare.

We hit the wharf just as a tour boat was unloading. The new group of visitors froze as they saw us charging toward them, followed by a mob of frightened tourists, followed by…I don't know what they saw through the Mist, but it could not have been good. I stared as one old man ran by arms flailing and he screamed something about a giant python. "Giant snake! Run! AHHHHHHHH!"

"The boat?" Grover asked shaking his head, obviously he found the old man as shocking as me.

"Too slow," Tyson said. "Back into the maze. Only chance."

"We need a diversion," Annabeth said.

Tyson ripped a metal lamppost out of the ground. "I will distract Kampê. You run ahead."

"I'll help you," Percy said.

"No," Tyson said. "You go. Poison will hurt Cyclopes. A lot of pain. But it won't kill."

"Are you sure?"

"Go, brother. I will meet you inside."

I hated the idea. I'd almost lost Tyson once before, and I didn't want to ever risk that again. But there was no time to argue, and I had no better idea. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy each took one of Briares's hands and dragged him toward the concession stands while Tyson bellowed, lowered his pole, and charged Kampê like a jousting knight. I stopped and looked back. She'd been glaring at Briares, but Tyson got her attention as soon as he nailed her in the chest with the pole, pushing her back into the wall. She shrieked and slashed with her swords, slicing the pole to shreds. poison dripped in pools all around her, sizzling into the cement.

Tyson jumped back as Kampê's hair lashed and hissed, and the vipers around her legs darted their tongues in every direction. A lion popped out of the weird half-formed faces around her waist and roared.

"Go!" I told them. "I'm going to help Tyson."

"But-" Percy protested.

"No arguing lobster boy! Just go!"

Percy looked like he wanted to argue but Annabeth grabbed his wrist and ran. Leaving me to turn around and face what was probably my half sister. Instead I closed my eyes and focused imagining the words I wanted to say.

I spun around just before Kampe's swords sliced me in two. "Khrothe! Sampe makental!"

A sound-wave rippled over the docks lifting dust and stopping everyone in their tracks like a spell had just been cast over them, the words had an instant effect on my sister, she froze, until she realized I smelled Egyptian.

"Half breed scum! You shall perish with the rest of your worlds!" I shrieked and ducked to the side as her blades cut over my head. Then I grabbed Tyson's hand and we ran hoping that I could get Tyson out of there in time.

...

Percy

As we sprinted for the cellblocks, the last thing I saw was Tyson picking up a Dippin' Dots stand and throwing it at Kampê. Ice cream and poison exploded everywhere, all the little snakes in Kampê's hair dotted with tuttifrutti. We dashed back into the jail yard.

"Can't make it," Briares huffed.

"Tyson is risking his life to help you!" I yelled at him. "You will make it."

As we reached the door of the cellblock, I heard an angry roar. I glanced back and saw Tyson running toward us at full speed Aria ran beside him, Kampê right behind them. She was plastered in ice cream and T-shirts. One of the bear heads on her waist was now wearing a pair of crooked plastic Alcatraz sunglasses. She also seemed to be particularly keen on disemboweling Aria.

"Hurry!" Annabeth said, like I needed to be told that.

We finally found the cell where we'd come in, but the back wall was completely smooth—no sign of a boulder or anything.

"Look for the mark!" Annabeth said.

"There!" Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek delta. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone wall grinded open.

Too slowly. Tyson was coming through the cellblock, Kampê's swords lashing out behind him, slicing indiscriminately through cell bars and stone walls.

I pushed Briares inside the maze, then Annabeth and Grover.

"You can do it!" I told Tyson. But immediately I knew he couldn't, Kampê was gaining. She raised her swords. I need a distraction—something big. I slapped my wristwatch and it spiraled into a bronze shield. Desperately, I threw it at the monster's face. She tumbled back and Tyson dived in next to me but before she could make in Kampe grabbed Aria around the neck and pulled her up into the air. With a backward shove of defiance Aria kicked the delta and the stone started sliding back into place.

Just as I thought Aria was going to be trapped out the with Kampe a sudden boomerang came out of nowhere and slammed the monster in the back of the head. Kampe instantly dropped Aria and the weapon spun back up towards the tallest building and when I looked up there I saw the man from Clarrisess's boat. The man with leopard print robes and a forked beard who sour a sour expression. Aria looked up nodded her thanks and dove into the maze beside me. I never saw a bronze watch glittering around her wrist as the sunlight was suddenly cut off.

 **Well Desjardin's still has fatherly feelings towards Aria then! Anyway I am really liking how this is coming, Also I need a name for a story about a girl learning how to control ice and snow. I was thinking Winter Apprentice. Let me know please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi I'm back... Sorry... Also thank you to the guest that reviewed I will definitely do a Magnus Chase. I really want to thank Polly Little for his/her continued support. It has been awesome to know that people find my writing enjoyable. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story line.**

Percy

We finally stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around us, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, and even when I shined a light, I couldn't see the bottom.

Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face. "This pit goes straight to Tartarus," he murmured. "I should jump in and save you trouble."

Aria growled and muttered something about

"Don't talk that way," Annabeth told him. "You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody."

"I have nothing to offer," Briares said. "I have lost everything."

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asked. "The other two must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them."

Briares's expression morphed to something even sadder: his grieving face. "They are no more. They faded."

The waterfalls thundered. Tyson stared into the pit and blinked tears out of his eye.

"What exactly do you mean, they faded?" I asked. "I thought monsters were immortal, like the gods."

"Percy," Grover said weakly, "even immortality has limits. Sometimes…sometimes monsters get forgotten and they lose their will to stay immortal."

Looking at Grover's face, I wondered if he was thinking of Pan. I remembered something Medusa had told us once: how her sisters, the other two gorgons, had passed on and left her alone. Then last year Apollo said something about the old god Helios disappearing and leaving him with the duties of the sun god. I'd never thought about it too much, but now, looking at Briares, I realized how terrible it would be to be so old—thousands and thousands of years old—and totally alone.

"I must go," Briares said.

"Kronos's army will invade camp," Tyson said. "We need help."

Briares hung his head. "I cannot, Cyclops."

"You are strong."

"Not anymore." Briares rose.

"Hey," I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him aside, where the roar of the water would hide our words. "Briares, we need you. In case you haven't noticed, Tyson believes in you. He risked his life for you."

I told him about everything—Luke's invasion plan, the Labyrinth entrance at camp, Daedalus's workshop, Kronos's golden coffin.

Briares just shook his head. "I cannot, demigod. I do not have a finger gun to win this game." To prove his point, he made one hundred finger guns.

"Maybe that's why monsters fade," I said. "Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you give up on yourself."

His pure brown eyes regarded me. His face morphed into an expression I recognized—shame. Then he turned and trudged off down the corridor until he was lost in the shadows

...

Aria

Tyson sobbed.

"It's okay," Grover hesitantly patted his shoulder, which must've taken all his courage.

Tyson sneezed. "It's not okay, goat boy. He was my hero."

I wanted to make him feel better, but I wasn't sure what to say.

Finally Annabeth stood and shouldered her backpack. "Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night."

I turned and looked at the pit longingly. I had an odd desire to leap into it and completely forget my problems. Instead I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Grover behind me.

"Come on, this place is freaky."

I nodded and slipped Percy's watch into the duat to keep it safe. "Let's go."

...

We settled in a corridor made of huge marble blocks. It looked like it could've been part of a Greek tomb, with bronze torch holders fastened to the walls. It had to be an older part of the maze, and Annabeth decided this was a good sign.

"We must be close to Daedalus's workshop," she said. "Get some rest, everybody. We'll keep going in the morning."

"How do we know when it's morning?" Grover asked.

"Just rest," she insisted.

Grover didn't need to be told twice. He pulled a heap of straw out of his pack, ate some of it, made a pillow out of the rest, and was snoring in no time. Tyson took longer getting to sleep. He tinkered with some metal scraps from his building kit for a while, but whatever he was making, he wasn't happy with it. He kept disassembling the pieces.

Percy sat down next to him and they engaged in a conversation I couldn't hear. Instead of being interested I curled up in a ball away from the others and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _I dreamed of a was about my age and had curly blonde hair, his eyes peeked out at me from behind his long bangs. Grey. Not as grey as Annabeth's but close enough. Annabeth! Whoa, this kid looked like her. In fact he could have been her brother with how similar they were. He had clearly just woken up,_ [Yes Sadie. He was in his pajamas.] _the boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes and walked into a kitchen. The apartment was small but it looked extremely well kept and cozy. At the stove a beautiful young woman cooked eggs and bacon. She turned and smiled at her son._

 _"Good morning Magnus." She said cheerfully._

 _He yawned in response._

 _She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. She pulled the food off the skillet and placed it on two identical plates. Magnus yawned again as his mother sat the plates on the table. She was dressed for work and I could just make out the name Natalie on her name tag._

 _The small family sat down and started eating. Magnus opened his mouth to ask his mother something but was cut off when her phone rang. She smiled apologetically at her son._

 _"Sorry Magnus I have to take this."_

 _Magnus shrugged and finished his breakfast heading into his room to get changed. A sudden time skip happened inside my dream the jump wasn't more than a few minutes. Now Natalie was lying on the floor bleeding out massively. There were three gaping holes pierced through her chest. Magnus knelt over her gasping in shock._

 _"Magnus, Go! Run!"_

 _He gasped in shock, crying as her hand slipped from his grasp. His body shook as he cried over her limp body._

 _"Mom!"_

 _A sudden boom echoed across the room and the door burst open, the hallway outside was dark all except for two piercing red glowing eyes. Wolves._

* * *

I shrieked and shot up, gasping, I put my hand on my head, I was covered in cold sweat.

"Gods!" Grover stared at me. "Are you secretly a banshee?!"

I blushed instantly feeling bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Annabeth and Percy raised their eyebrows at me and Percy turned Riptide back into a pen.

"That's alright," Percy told me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Fine, just a bad dream."

He eyed me as if wondering if he could get away with telling me that it was clearly much more than that, but shrugged and lay down. After a few minutes the only one left awake was Annabeth.

"I'm sorry." I told her solemnly. "I had a nightmare."

Annabeth smiled sadly. Then her eyes widened as if a sudden thought had just occurred to her. "Hey, Aria how old are you?"

I looked up and met her eyes. Her grey eyes were so much like Magnus's I couldn't help but stare at them. I shook my head and looked away, bringing my knees slowly up to my chin. "Fourteen."

I could tell instantly that my response startled her.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" She stuttered. "You just act so much older."

I nodded sleepily but I was afraid to go back to sleep for fear of another dream. Annabeth sat next to me, "Percy told me that you have Kronos in your head, I need to know why."

I shrugged and took a deep breath. "At some point I was at the edge of Tartarus and Kronos spoke to me. He told me that he needed me to join him, I refused, and then I woke up on the deck of a boat. After that he's been bugging me. Finally he left me alone, I got so tired of him being inside my head. I completely know how people with split personalities feel. It's like-"

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I asked." She told me sarcastically, then her voice softened. "You talk a lot when you're stressed."

I grinned uneasily. "Sorry? I don't mean to it's just-"

"Aria, I was kidding." She said. "But, I do want to know, how did you understand the jailer?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

 **Well, bringing in Magnus Chase, thank you again to the guest reviewer. I will definitely try to do the heroes of Olympus but first I'll have to read it completely. (Nervous laugh.) ;) Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys I was wondering... Would you kill me if I left you on a major cliffhanger at the end of the book?**

 **Okay so refresher, One day during summer Aria fell out of the sky, she was unconscious for a few weeks before she woke up in the infirmary, after a quick conversation with Will she ran out onto the porch and ended up scaring Percy. Then she ran around the house and ran into Annabeth. Then she left camp and everyone was too startled to stop her. After a year of traveling and learning how to fight monsters she arrived in Arizona only to turn around and head back towards New York, once she got there she ended up fighting several monsters, saving Percy's life in the process. After running away from camp with Annabeth, Percy and Tyson, She gets separated and finds them again on C.C's island. Until C.C sends her to England and she meets Julius there, After insulting Set she tries to stop set from hurting him. She fails and wakes up in the House of Life. She contacts camp and meet's Zia minutes later. Then she officially meets Carter and Sadie, after helping them save the world she speaks to a goddess (the goddess of the hunt in Egypt) who tells her that camp is in peril. She goes back and well you know the rest...**

Annabeth

She shrugged helplessly, "I don't know."

I wanted to be suspicious. What wasn't she telling me? Then she met my eyes and smirked as if she knew exactly what I was thinking and found it funny. I blushed furiously and looked away. Then Aria had the nerve to laugh. It was kind and gentle more like a joyous chuckle than making fun, but I could tell that there was some tease in it.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing it's just you remind me of someone I know." She smiled at the memory. "Her name's Bast. She's a good friend of my family."

"Oh." I said blushing and looking down.

After a few minutes of silence I figured Aria had gone to sleep, but when I looked up her face was solemn as she stared into the darkness of the tunnel leaving the room, she seemed so deep in thought and I recognized a look in her eyes. It was the same look I'd seen this morning when I looked in the mirror. Regret.

As I stared at the fourteen year old in front of me I wondered what she could possibly wish to change. There were odd things about Aria, the things she did when she thought no one was looking. I wondered what made her like that and weather the Aria I knew was real or just a facade. Then I noticed something in her hand, a small slip of paper with a number written on it. I could make out the area code but that was it, I was sure that the code belonged to somewhere in Brooklyn. Then I remembered in the cab when Aria seemed to be longing to go to Brooklyn. Then earlier she'd spoken about her family.

A sudden obvious answer came to me, and the question came out before I could stop it. "You live in Brooklyn?"

She gasped and whirled around clearly surprised that I was awake. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

I shrugged pointlessly. "Just wondering."

There was an uneasy silence between us and Aria seemed to be in deep thought, she suddenly flinched as if remembering something unpleasant. I wondered wether to ask her about it then she looked at me in question. "Do you have a brother?"

"No, well yeah but only half and two step brothers." I told her "Why?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering." Grinning as she turned my own response back to me.

Suddenly Aria gasped and winced, her hand subconsciously moved towards the small of her back. "Gods!"

"Aria!" I caught her as she started to fall over. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded trying to breath calmly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what just came over me. Why don't you get some sleep I'll keep watch."

I nodded and lay down, I found it surprisingly hard to sleep. There was definitely something weird going on, Aria was like a riddle wrapped up in a mystery.

Carter 

The fact that Aria hadn't called was either really bad or relatively good. I couldn't help but worry about her as her big brother [Aria says that technically she was in the womb first. (I don't care Aria! I was born first I'm your big brother!) Oh great she's telling me that it just takes longer for Gaea in pregnancy, (Try three years! Okay shut up! I'm trying to tell the story!)] Anyway! Like I was saying before I was interrupted. I was worried about Aria but I had other things to be concerned about, namely the dozens of trainee's arriving daily.

Walt had only been the first to come, after that came a girl who called herself Jazz She was about eleven maybe twelve. Then Felix, a little blonde boy with an adorable obsession with penguins. Many more had come after that.

Every day Sadie and I would alternate between the two of us and help them learn how to fight and use magic, at the end I would always spend at least a half hour in the living room waiting in case the phone rang. It never did, which made me even more worried. Every time I sat there with no reason I would fall asleep staring at the deep black receptor and have to be woken up and dragged to bed by Sadie.

It was one final time that my sister rolled her eyes at me as I sat on the ground, "You're not a telepathic, she's not going to call just because you happen to be staring at the phone."

I shrugged and nodded in agreement. 'You're right. I'm just really worried."

Sadie studied me, then sat next to me. "I am too."

I looked at her in confusion. "Really?"

"About both of you." She nodded. "Wait, what do you mean ' _Really_?' I do care!"

I smirked and stuck out my tongue at her, then hand to dodge her smack. I leaped from the sofa and ran away from my sister.

"Carter!" She yelled after me. "What does that mean?!"

I laughed and rolled under the table on the terrace standing up on the other side. Sadie ducked under the wood and I scrambled over the top, making us end up on opposite sides again. Then I turned and almost ran before Sadie used magic against me.

"Tas!"

I was instantly wriggling on the ground bound in her twine. "Hey!"

Sadie ignored me and walked back inside, making it clear that she wan't going to undo the spell. She didn't pay me any attention and sat on the sofa picking up a bowl of popcorn and turning on the television.

"Sadie!"

She turned to me and put a perfectly executed puzzled expression on. "Huh?"

Then she shrugged as if she didn't see anything wrong. There were times I really hated my family.

 **That - was - fun! Sorry I have fights like that with my family all the time so I figured I'd use an experience to write! Tell me how I did, does that accurately describe a sibling argument?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys! I found Aria's path, it's still a little overpowering but I'm really excited to work with it. Because it kind of balances out everything else in her life. So yeah it's a goddess and it's not the goddess of the hunt. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and new question, my sister says that I should give Aria a ship but I really don't know. Thoughts?**

Aria

There was no morning in the maze, but once everyone woke up and had a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes, we kept traveling. I didn't mention my dream. Something about it had really freaked me out, and I didn't think the others needed to know that.

The old stone tunnels changed to dirt with cedar beams, like a gold mine or something. Annabeth started getting agitated.

"This isn't right," she said. "It should still be stone."

We came to a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the center of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit, like a grave.

Grover shivered. "It smells like the Underworld in here."

Then I saw something glinting at the edge of the pit—a foil wrapper. I shined my flashlight into the hole and saw a half-chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck.

"Is that soda?" I asked.

"Nico," Percy said. "He was summoning the dead again."

"Nico?" I asked. 'Who's that?"

Tyson whimpered. "Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts."

"We've got to find him." Percy said, then suddenly started running.

Annabeth and I shared worried glances then took off after the raven haired boy. "Percy!" Annabeth called.

Strangely I left the rest of them in the dust. I ducked into a tunnel and saw light up ahead. By the time Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover caught up with me and Percy, we were staring at daylight streaming through a set of bars above our heads. We were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. I could see trees and blue sky.

"Where are we?" Percy wondered aloud.

Then a shadow fell across the grate and a cow stared down at me. It looked like a normal cow except with was a weird color—bright red, like a cherry. I didn't know cows came in that color.

The cow mooed, put one hoof tentatively on the bars, then backed away.

"A cattle guard?" I asked while Grover said, "It's a cattle guard."

"A what?" Percy asked.

"They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them."

"How do you know that?" The boy asked in confusion.

Grover huffed indignantly. "Believe me, if you had hooves, you'd know about cattle guards. They're annoying!"

I laughed, "They're annoying to anyone."

Grover grinned at me, "I know right!"

He high-fived me and imitated an explosion of his brain.

Percy ignored us and turned to Annabeth. "Didn't Hera say something about a ranch? We need to check it out. Nico might be there."

She hesitated. "All right. But how do we get out?"

Tyson solved that problem by hitting the cattle guard with both hands. It popped off and went flying out of sight. We heard a CLANG! and a startled Moo! Tyson blushed.

"Sorry, cow!" he called.

Then he gave us a boost out of the tunnel.

We were on a ranch, all right. Rolling hills stretched to the horizon, dotted with oak trees and cactuses and boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. Cherry-colored cows roamed around, grazing on clumps of grass.

"Whoa," I said. "Reminds me of Ohio."

"Red cattle," Annabeth said. "The cattle of the sun."

"What?" I asked.

"They're sacred to Apollo."

"Holy cows?" Percy suggested.

"Exactly. But what are they doing—" She was cut off when I cracked up laughing. Call me weird but that was just _funny._

"Wait," Grover said. "Listen."

At first everything seemed quiet…but then I heard it: the distant baying of dogs. The sound got louder. Then the underbrush rustled, and two dogs broke through. Except it wasn't two dogs. It was one dog with two heads. It looked like a greyhound, long and snaky and sleek brown, but its neck V'd into two heads, both of them snapping and snarling and generally not very glad to see us.

I shrieked and instantly scrambled away almost diving for the maze again.

"Bad Janus dog!" Tyson cried.

"Arf!" Grover told it, and raised a hand in greeting.

The two-headed dog bared its teeth. I guess it wasn't impressed that Grover could speak animal. Then its master lumbered out of the woods.

He was a huge guy with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard— kind of like Father Time, if Father Time went redneck and got totally jacked. He was wearing jeans, a DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS T-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off so you could see his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed-swords tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling at the business end.

"Heel, Orthus," he told the dog.

The dog growled at us once more, just to make his feelings clear, just to make his feelings clear, then circled back to his master's feet and lay down. I breathed a sigh of relief, if there was one thing i didn't ever want to fight it was a dog. The man looked us up and down, keeping his club ready.

"What've we got here?" he asked. "Cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers," Annabeth said. "We're on a quest."

The man's eye twitched. "Half-bloods, eh?"

Percy started to say, "How did you know—"

Annabeth put her hand on my arm. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Percy, son of Poseidon. Grover the satyr. Aria the- uh _demigod_ , Tyson the—"

"Cyclops," the man finished. "Yes, I can see that." He glowered at me. "And I know half-bloods because I am one, sonny." He told Percy. "I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

"The other one?" Percy asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"Oh my gods of ancient Greece!" I exclaimed, "Who is that?"

Once again everyone ignored me.

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion said darkly. "Not many ever leave."

"Wow," I said.

"I feel welcome." Percy agreed.

The cowherd glanced bend him like someone was watching. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm only going to say this once, demigods. Get back in the maze now. Before it's too late."

"We're not leaving," Annabeth insisted. "Not until we see this other demigod. Please."

Eurytion grunted. "Then you leave me no choice, missy. I've got to take you to the boss."

 **Well that wasn't really fair, but I'll be back soon guys. Bye-Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I'm sorry if I have in some way offended some people, I'm actually a lot like my characters in that way. I'm very good at unintentionally making people angry... So anyway, if I somehow upset you please P.M me so I can understand how, and try to apologize. Other than that thank anyone who is still enjoying this, I really do try to make it as appealing as possible but sometimes I fail. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Percy

I didn't' feel like we were hostages or anything. Eurytion walked alongside us with his club across his shoulder. Orthus the two-headed dog growled a lot and sniffed at Grover's legs and shot into the bushes once in a while to chase animals, but Eurytion kept him more or less under control.

We walked down a dirt path that seemed to go on forever. It must've been close to a hundred degrees, which was a shock after San Francisco. Heat shimmered off the ground. Insects buzzed in the trees. Before we'd gone very far, i was sweating like crazy. Aria on the other hand was sighing in boredom and flicking away flies as if this were an average spring morning. **(Which it is where I am)** Flies swarmed us. Every so often we'd see a pen full of red cows or even stranger animals. Once we passed a corral where the fence was coated in asbestos. Inside, a herd of fire-breathing horses milled around. The hay in their feeding trough was on fire. The ground smoked around their feet, but the horses seemed tame enough. One big stallion looked at me and whinnied, columns of red flame billowing out his nostrils. I wondered if it hurt his sinuses.

"What are they for?" I asked.

Eurytion scowled. "We raise animals for lots of clients. Apollo, Diomedes, and…others."

"Like who?"

"No more questions."

"Why?" Aria asked him.

"Because I said so." He growled his hand clutching his club.

Aria opened her mouth to retort, but before she could I clamped my hand over her we came out of the woods. Perched on a hill above us was a big ranch house—all white stone and wood and big windows.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!" Annabeth said.

I guess she was talking about some architectural thing. To me it just looked like the kind of place where a few demigods could get into serious trouble. We hiked up the hill. Aria on the other hand was inspecting the slope as if wondering how much fun it would be to roll down.

"Don't break the rules," Eurytion warned as we walked up the steps to the front porch.

"Which are?" Aria asked twirling her hair.

"No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any comments about the boss's appearance." Eurytion told her.

"Why?" I asked.

"What does he look like?" Aria asked curiously.

Before Eurytion could reply, a new voice said, "Welcome to the Triple G Ranch."

The man on the porch had a normal head, which was a relief. His face was weathered and brown from years in the sun. He had a slick black hair and a black pencil moustache like villains have in old movies. He smiled at us, but the smile wasn't friendly; more amused, like Oh boy, more people to torture!

"Uh..." Aria tilted her head and whispered to herself. "What am I not supposed to be commenting on?"

I didn't ponder that very long, though, because then I noticed his body…or bodies. He had three of them. Now you'd think I would've gotten used to weird anatomy after Janus and Briares, but this guy was three complete people. His neck connected to the middle chest like normal, but he had two more chests, one to either side, connected at the shoulders, with a few inches between. His left arm grew out of his left chest, and the same on the right, so he had two arms, but four armpits, if that makes any sense. The chests all connected into one enormous torso, with two regular but very beefy legs, and he wore the most oversized pair of Levis I'd ever seen. His chests each wore a different color Western shirt—green, yellow, red, like a stoplight. I wondered how he dressed the middle chest, since it had no arms.

The cowherd Eurytion nudged me. "Say Hello to Mr. Geryon."

"Hi," I said. "Nice chests—uh, ranch! Nice ranch you have."

Before the three-bodied man could respond, Nico di Angelo came out of the glass doors onto the porch. "Geryon, I won't wait for—"

He froze when he saw us. Then he drew his sword. The blade was just like I'd seen in my dream; short, sharp, and dark as midnight.

Suddenly Aria's mouth dropped open, "I'm Guessing that's Nico?"

Geryon snarled when he saw it. "Put that away, Mr. di Angelo. I ain't gonna have my guests killin' each other."

"But that's—"

"Percy Jackson," Geryon supplied. "Annabeth Chase. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."

"Hey!" Aria protested.

"Monster friends?!" Grover spluttered.

"That man is wearing three shirts," Tyson said, like he was just realizing this.

"They let my sister die!" Nico's voice trembled with rage. "They're here to kill me!"

"Nico, we're not here to kill you." I raised my hands. "What happened to Bianca was—"

"Don't speak her name! You're not worthy to even talk about her!"

Aria was so confused it seemed like she momentarily forgot how to speak English, "Ma fi aism alihat misr al'abdi aldhy yajri?" After a second Aria stuttered. "Je veux dire, Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Wait a minute," Annabeth pointed at Geryon. "How do you know our names?"

The three-bodied man winked. "I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon. Now, Mr. di Angelo, put that ugly sword away before I have Eurytion take it form you."

Eurytion sighed, but he hefted his spiked club. At his feet, Orthus growled.

Nico hesitated. He looked thinner and paler than he had in the Iris-messages. I wondered if he'd eaten in the last week. His black clothes were dusty from traveling in the Labyrinth, and his dark eyes were full of hate. He was too young to look so angry. I still remembered him as the cheerful little kid who played with Mythomagic cards.

Reluctantly, he sheathed his sword. "If you come near me, Percy, I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise."

"I believe you," I said.

Geryon patted Nico's shoulder. "There, we've all made nice. Now come along, folks. I want to give you a tour of the ranch."

...

Aria

Oh gods asking those questions in Arabic and French... So embarrassing. Then there was that Nico, Gods he looked like Anubis. So much so that I was considering scrying the god of funerals just to make sure he wasn't pulling a prank on me.

But he wasn't, Nico just looked like the god. He looked so much like him that it was terrifying. I was involved in my thoughts as Geyron led us down the hill. He had a trolley thing—like one of those kiddie trains that take you around zoos. It was painted black and white in a cowhide pattern. The driver's car had a set of longhorns stuck to the hood, and the horn sounded like a cowbell. I figured maybe this was how he tortured people. He embarrassed them to death riding around in the moo-mobile.

Nico sat in the very back, probably so he could keep an eye on the other people further up. Eurytion crawled in in front of him with his spiked club and pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes like he was going to take a nap. Orthus jumped in the front seat next to Geryon and began barking happily in two-part harmony.

Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Percy took the middle two cars. Oh and if you're wondering about me I was so enveloped in contemplating if Geyron would look good in a Clarisse sized dress, make up and high heels (No!- Well actually yeah he would look good, Sadie. But that's not the point!) That I didn't notice that the trolley was pulling away until it moo'ed about a hundred yards away.

I yelped and raced after it not wanting to spend an eternity in a western Texas field. (No, Percy I'm not talking about the fields of asphodel!) I managed to catch up with the train and leaped onto the back grabbing onto the rail for balance. Just then the vehicle went down a massively steep hill and I yelped tumbling forward into the seat next to Nico.

"Ow." He muttered.

I realized in horror that I'd accidentally elbowed him in the face. "Oh Gods! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed my hand over my mouth in horror.

He rubbed his cheek and groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked my hand slowly lowering.

He grumbled and looked away I had an odd feeling that he was blushing, and after a moment he spoke. "I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive? Because some people think that they're okay but-"

He covered his face with his hands, "I'm okay alright!?"

I giggled. "Ookay..." I said in a singsong voice.

He studied me and I saw a glimmer of a smile before it disappeared. It was replaced instead with his usual sour expression. I'd grown used to that face, and I also knew from Desjardins that it was created from a lifetime of suffering, something this young boy couldn't have felt.

Instead of telling Nico that I looked away, pouting and crossing my arms. "You should smile more often."

He blushed furiously and looked away again. After a moment of awful silence he looked back at me, "I used to."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "and you don't anymore because?"

He growled, "That's none of your business! Especially if you're one of Percy's friends!"

I widened my eyes and put my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry."

I looked away and focused instead on what Eurytion was saying.

"Now, over here," he said, "we have our fire-breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for war, naturally."

"What war?" Percy asked.

Geryon grinned slyly. "Oh, whichever one comes along. And over yonder, of course, are our prize red cows."

Sure enough, hundreds of the cherry-colored cattle were grazing the side of the hill.

"So many," Grover said.

"Yes, well, Apollo is too busy to see them," Geryon explained, "so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there's such a demand."

"For what?" I asked in unison with Percy.

Geryon raised an eyebrow. "Meat, of course! Armies have to eat."

"You kill the sacred cows of the sun god for hamburger meat?" Grover said. "That's the against ancient laws!"

"Oh, don't get so worked up, satyr. They're just animals."

"Just animals!" I protested. "That's like saying-"

"Yes, and if Apollo cared, I'm sure he would tell us."

"If he knew," I muttered managing not to blast him to smithereens.

Nico sat forward. "I don't care about any of this, Geryon. We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it!"

"What was it?" I asked out of plain curiosity, sure call me nosy but it was really because of my ADHD, I just tended to blurt things out. Regardless Nico just scowled at me and went back to Geyron.

"Geyron-"

"All in good time, Mr. di Angelo. Look over here; some of my exotic game."

The next field was ringed in barbed wire. The whole area was crawling with giant scorpions.

"Triple G Ranch," I said, suddenly remembering. "Your mark was on the crates at camp. Quintus got his scorpions from you."

"Quintus…" Geryon mused. "Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?"

"Yeah."

"Never heard of him," Geryon said. "Now, over here are my prize stables! You must see them."

I didn't need to see them, because as soon as we got within three hundred yards I started to smell them. Near the banks of a green river was a horse corral the size of a football field. Stables lined one side of it. About a hundred horses were milling around in the muck—and when I say muck, I mean horse poop. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen, like a poop blizzard had come through and dumped four feet of the stuff overnight. The horses were really gross from wading through it, and the stables were just as bad. It reeked like you would not believe— much worse than the garbage boats on the East River. And trust me I know what I'm talking about.

I have a relatively sensitive stomach and I had to hold back a wave of nausea as I groaned and doubled over. "That is disgusting!"

Even Nico gagged. "What is that?"

"My stables!" Geryon said. "Well, actually they belong to Aegas, but we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?"

"They're disgusting!" Annabeth said.

"They're vile!" I agreed then had to fight back a belch as soon as I saw them again.

"Lots of poop," Tyson observed.

"How can you keep animals like that?" Grover cried.

"Y'all getting' on my nerves," Geryon said. "These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions."

"Plus, you're too cheap to have them cleaned," Eurytion mumbled from under his hat.

"Quiet!" Geryon snapped. "All right, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well."

"What clients?" I demanded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Annabeth decided.

Geryon stopped the moo-mobile and turned to look at her. "What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"No." I said sarcastically. "It was your charming demeanor."

"You have to let these animals go," Grover said. "It's not right!"

"And the clients you keep talking about," Annabeth said. "You work for Kronos, don't you? You're supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need."

Geryon shrugged, which was very weird since he had three sets of shoulders. It looked like he was doing the wave all by himself. "I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I'm a businessman. And I sell them anything I have to offer."

He climbed out of the moo-mobile and strolled toward the stables as if enjoying the fresh air. It would've been a nice view, with the river and the trees and hills and all, except for the quagmire of horse muck.

Nico got out of the back car and stormed over to Geryon. The cowherd Eurytion wasn't as sleepy as he looked. He hefted his club and walked after Nico.

"I came here for business, Geryon," Nico said. "And you haven't answered me."

"Mmm." Geryon examined a cactus. His left arm reached over and scratched his middle-chest. "Yes, you'll get a deal, all right."

"My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "I thought I was the soul you wanted."

Nico looked at him like he was crazy. "You? Why would I want you? Bianca's soul is worth a thousand of yours! Now, can you help me, Geryon, or not?"

"Oh, I imagine I could," the rancher said. "Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?"

Nico looked uneasy. "He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere."

Geryon smiled. "I'm sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get…difficult."

"Minos?" I remembered the man I'd seen in my dreams, with the golden crown, the pointed beard, and the cruel eyes. "You mean that evil king? That's the ghost who's been giving you advice?"

"It's none of your business, Percy!" Nico turned back to Geryon. "And what do you mean about things getting difficult?"

The three-bodied man sighed. "Well, you see, Nico—can I call you Nico?"

"No." Nico said harshly.

"You see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for half-bloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

Nico drew his sword, but Eurytion knocked it out of his hand. Before I could get up, Orthus pounced on Percy's chest and growled, his faces an inch away from the boy's.

"I would stay in the car, all of you," Geryon warned. "Or Orthus will tear Mr. Jackson's throat out. Now, Eurytion, if you would be so kind, secure Nico."

I was so shocked that I had no idea what was going on and I subconsciously summoned several odd items from the duat. Breathmints, a chocolate bar, a couple of random sticks and a mini bottle of coconut oil.

The cowherd spit into the grass. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

Eurytion looked bored, but he wrapped one huge arm around Nico and lifted him up like a wrestler.

"Pick up the sword, too," Geryon said with distaste. "There's nothing I hate worse than Stygian Iron."

Eurytion picked up the sword, careful not to touch the blade.

"Now," Geryon said cheerfully, "we've had the tour. Let's go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send an Iris-message to our friends in the Titan army."

"What?" I asked.

"You fiend!" Annabeth cried.

Geryon smiled at her. "Don't worry, my dear. Once I've delivered Mr. di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Mr. di Angelo.

"Paid by whom?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, darlin'. Let's be off, shall we?"

"Wait!" Percy said, and Orthus growled. He stayed perfectly still so he wouldn't tear his throat out. "Geryon, you said you're a businessman. Make me a deal."

Geryon narrowed his eyes. "What sort of deal? Do you have gold?"

"I've got something better. Barter."

"But Mr. Jackson, you've got nothing."

"You could have him clean the stables," Eurytion suggested innocently.

"I'll do it!" Percy said. "If I fail, you get all of us. Trade us all to Luke for gold."

"What!" I protested.

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon observed.

"Either way, you get my friends," Percy said. "But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go, including Nico."

"No!" Nico screamed. "Don't do me any favors, Percy. I don't want your help!"

Geryon chuckled. "Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in a thousand years…though it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that poop was cleared away."

"So what have you got to lose?"

The rancher hesitated. "All right, I'll accept your offer, but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich."

"Deal."

He nodded. "I'm going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge.

We'll wait for you there."

Eurytion gave me a funny look. It might have been sympathy. He whistled, and the dog jumped off me and onto Annabeth's lap. She yelped. I knew Tyson and grover would never try anything as long as Annabeth was hostage.

Percy got out of the car and locked eyes with her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said quietly.

"I hope so, too." He told her worriedly.

Geryon got behind the driver's wheel. Eurytion hauled Nico into the backseat, and sat down next to me keeping a hand on Nico's shoulder and his club laid over my lap.

"Sunset," Geryon reminded Percy. "No later."

He laughed at Percy once more, sounded his cowbell horn, and the moo-mobile rumbled off down the trail. I looked back to see Percy standing in the middle of an empty road, except for a pack of breath-mints, as the sun slowly traveled across the sky. I prayed to all the gods that Ra would get sidetracked somewhere and give Percy more time.

 **Done! Okay right now I'm really excited because this is a little over 3000 words, score!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I'm back again!**

Percy

I lost hope when I saw the horses' teeth.

As I got closer to the fence, I held my shirt over my nose to block the smell. One stallion waded through the muck and whinnied angrily at me. He bared his teeth, which were pointed like a bear's.

I tried to talk to him in my mind. I can do that with most horses.

Hi, I told him. I'm going to clean your stables. Won't that be great?

Yes! The horse said. Come inside! Eat you! Tasty half-blood!

But I'm Poseidon's son, I protested. He created horses.

Usually this gets me VIP treatment in the equestrian world, but not this time.

Yes! The horse agreed enthusiastically. Poseidon can come in, too! We will eat you both! Seafood!

Seafood! The other horses chimed in as they waded through the field. Flies were buzzing everywhere, and the heat of the day didn't make the smell any better. I'd had some idea that I could do this challenge, because I remembered how Hercules had done it. He'd channeled a river into the stables and cleaned them out that way. I figured I could maybe control the water. But if I couldn't get close to the horses without getting eaten, that was a problem. And the river was downhill from the stables, a lot farther away than I'd realized, almost half a mile. The problem of the poop looked a lot bigger up close. I picked up a rusted shovel and experimentally scooped some away from the fence line. Great. Only four billion shovelfuls to go.

The sun was already sinking. I had a few hours at best. I decided the river was my only hope. At least it would be easier to think at the riverside than it was here. I set off downhill.

When I got to the river, I found a girl waiting for me. She was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt and her long brown hair was braided with river grass. She had a stern look on her face. Her arms were crossed.

"Oh no you don't," she said.

I stared at her. "Are you a naiad?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course!"

"But you speak English. And you're out of the water."

"What, you don't think we can act human if we want to?"

I'd never thought about it. I kind of felt stupid, though, because I'd seen plenty of naiads at camp, and they'd never done much more than giggle and wave at me from the bottom of the canoe lake.

"Look," I said. "I just came to ask—"

"I know who you are," she said. "And I know what you want. And the answer is no! I'm not going to have my river used again to clean that filthy stable."

"But—"

"Oh, save it, sea boy. You ocean-god types always think you're soooo much more important than some little river, don't you? well let me tell you, this naiad is not going to be pushed around just because your daddy is Poseidon. This is freshwater territory, mister. The last guy who asked me this favor—oh, he was way better-looking than you, by the way—he convinced me, and that was the worst mistake I've ever made! Do you have any idea what all that horse manure does to my ecosystem? Do I look like a sewage treatment plant to you? My fish will die. I'll never get the much out of my plants. I'll be sick for years. NO THANK YOU!"

The way she talked reminded me of my mortal friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare—kind of like she was punching me with words. I couldn't blame the naiad. Now that I thought about it, I'd be pretty mad if somebody dumped four million pounds of manure in my home. But still…"

"My friends are in danger," I told her.

"Well, that's too bad! But it's not my problem. And you're not going to ruin my river."

She looked like she was ready for a fight. Her fists were balled, but I thought I heard a little quiver in her voice. Suddenly I realized that despite her angry attitude, she was afraid of me. She probably thought I was going to fight her for control of the river, and she was worried she would lose.

The thought made me sad. I felt like a bully, a son of Poseidon throwing his weight around.

I sat down on a tree stump. "Okay, you win."

The naiad looked surprised. "Really?"

"I'm not going to fight you. It's your river."

She relaxed her shoulders. "Oh. Oh, good. I mean—good thing for you!"

"But my friends and I are going to get sold to the Titans if I don't clean those stables by sunset. And I don't know how."

The river gurgled along cheerfully. A snake slid through the water and ducked its head under. Finally the naiad sighed.

"I'll tell you a secret, son of the sea god. Scoop up some dirt."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I crouched down and scooped up a handful of Texas dirt. It was dry and black and spotted with tiny clumps of white rock…No, something besides rock.

"Those are shells," the naiad said. "Petrified seashells. Millions of years ago, even before the time of the gods, when only Gaea and Ouranos reigned, this land was under the water. It was part of the sea."

Suddenly I saw what she meant. There were little pieces of ancient sea urchins in my hand, mollusk shells. Even the limestone rocks had impressions of seashells embedded in them.

"Okay," I said. "What good does that do me?"

"You're not so different from me, demigod. Even when I'm out of the water, the water is within me. It is my life source." She stepped back, put her feet in the river, and smiled. "I hope you find a way to rescue your friends."

And with that she turned to liquid and melted into the river.

...

Aria

I hate being disabled. The deck was set up for a party. Streamers and balloons decorated the railing. Geryon was flipping burgers on a huge barbecue cooker made from an oil drum. Eurytion lounged at a picnic table, picking his fingernails with a knife. The two-headed dog sniffed the ribs and burgers that were frying on the grill. The worst part was that Geryon had us bound and gagged. So I felt rather like a Christmas present that a four year old had wrapped.

So I was stuck watching the sun slowly travel across the sky in terror. If Percy even managed to clean the stables he'd still have to trudge all the way across the ranch, and even then it wasn't a complete guarantee that Geryon would let us go. I had almost lost hope and was nearly convinced that even though I was on the quest Percy was dead, until he ran up the path covered in dirt and drenched in sweat.

He ran up the steps and came to a stop, breathing heavily. He scanned the area and he caught my eye.

"Let them go!" He yelled, still out of breath from running up the steps. "I cleaned the stables!"

Geryon turned. He wore an apron on each chest, with one word on each, so together they spelled out: KISS—THE—CHEF. "Did you, now? How'd you manage it?"

Percy was pretty impatient, but he told him.

He nodded appreciatively. "Very ingenious. It would've been better if you'd poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter."

"Let my friends go," Percy said. "We had a deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get paid."

"You promised!"

Geryon made a tsk-tsk noise. "But did you make me swear on the River Styx? No you didn't. So it's not binding. When you're conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath."

Percy drew his sword. Orthus growled. One head leaned down next to Grover's ear and bared its fangs. The other growled and snapped at my own ear. I instinctively dodged and shrieked.

"Eurytion," Geryon said, "the boy is starting to annoy me. Kill him."

Eurytion studied the boy. I didn't like Percy's odds against him and that huge club.

"Kill him yourself," Eurytion said.

Geryon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself."

It was the most un-Areslike thing I'd ever heard son of Ares say.

Geryon threw down his spatula. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel."

The dog immediately stopped growling at Grover and came to sit by the cowherd's feet.

"Fine!" Geryon snarled. "I'll deal with you later, after the boy is dead!"

He picked up two carving knives and threw them at Percy. I shrieked in horror but Percy managed to deflected one with his sword. The other impaled itself in the picnic table an inch from Eurytion's hand. The cowherd didn't even flinch.

Percy went on the attack. Geryon parried his first strike with a pair of red-hot tongs and lunged at his face with a steaming barbecue fork. Percy got inside his next thrust and stabbed him right through the middle chest.

"Aghhh!" He crumpled to his knees. I waited for him to disintegrate, the way monsters usually do. But instead he just grimaced and started to stand up. The wound in his chef's apron started to heal.

"Nice try, sonny," he said. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system."

He tipped over the barbecue, and coals spilled everywhere. One landed next to Annabeth's face, and she let out a muffled scream. Another landed directly on my upper arm and cracked, I cried out a muffled scream as the deadly heat bit into my skin, Tyson strained against his bonds, but even his strength wasn't enough to break them.

Percy jabbed Geryon in the left chest, but he only laughed. Then the boy stuck him in the right stomach. No good. He might as well have been sticking a sword in a teddy bear for all the reaction he showed.

Percy parried another strike from red hot tongs and after a moment of thinking ran back into the house.

"Coward!" Geryon cried. "Come back and die right!"

"Your head's gonna go right there, Jackson! Next to the grizzly bear!" Geryon shouted at Percy. I couldn't see what was going on but I had a feeling it wasn't good. After several deadly crashes Geryon yelled again, "You fool! One arrow is no better than one sword."

Thanks to my oddly good sense of hearing I could hear a thump-thump-thump and the sickening sound of ripping flesh. Then something else clattered onto the ground. "You can't shoot," Geryon said quietly, "They told me you can't shoot."

Then silence.

After a minute Percy came out onto the porch, he untied Annabeth Grover and Tyson, hesitated a moment the sighed and cut the bonds on my hands. After about point three seconds I was completely free. I stood and stretched my legs.

Then I turned to Percy, "Thank you." I said quietly,

He smirked at me then stoked up the barbecue and threw the food into the flames as a burnt offering for the gods. I didn't stick around after that, mainly because I felt awkward being there since I'd almost let my friends get sold to my evil brother, but also because I had a burn to deal with. So I found a first aid kit and went into the bathroom, after applying some antibiotic to the skin I decided that it wasn't major nothing above a second degree. Thank the gods, the last thing I needed was a serious burn to explain to Carter and Sadie. I wrapped it in a medical gauze to keep it from getting infected and left the bathroom.

"I'm not explaining anything to you!" Nico was saying as blinked tears out of his eyes. "And I will bring her back."

"Bianca wouldn't want to be brought back," Percy said. "Not like that."

"You didn't know her!" he shouted. "How do you know what she'd want?"

I stared at the flames in the barbecue pit. I thought about the line in Annabeth's prophecy: You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand. That had to be Minos, and I had to convince Nico not to listen to him.

"Let's ask Bianca." Percy suggested.

The sky seemed to grow darker all of a sudden.

"I've tried," Nico said miserably. "She won't answer."

"Try again. I've got a feeling she'll answer with me here."

"Why would she?"

"Because she's been sending me Iris-messages," I said, suddenly sure of it. "She's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can protect you."

Nico shook his head. "That's impossible."

"One way to find out. You said you're not afraid." Percy turned to Eurytion. "We're going to need a pit, like a grave. And food and drinks."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "I don't think this is a good—"

"All right," Nico said. "I'll try."

Eurytion scratched his beard. "There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank. We could use that. Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. I hope the dead like root beer."

"Wait. What?" I asked in confusion. "How would Nico-" Suddenly I realized why the boy reminded me so much of Anubis. "Oh. Oh!"

The rest of the group stared at me.

"Nico, He's a child of death." I said with absolute certainty.

 **All done. Here it is guys! Anyway Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I'm back again! =) Here it is.**

Aria

I regretted my words, just speaking about death before what we were about to do was enough to send shivers up my spine. We did our summons after dark, at a twenty-foot-long pit in front of the septic tank. The tank was bright yellow, with a smiley face and red words painted on the side: HAPPY FLUSH DISPOSAL CO. It didn't quite go with the mood of summoning the dead.

The moon was full. Silver clouds drifted across the sky.

"Minos should be here by now," Nico said, frowning. "It's full dark."

I shivered, "I hate that guy."

"Maybe he got lost," Percy said hopefully.

Nico poured root beer and tossed barbecue into the pit, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. Immediately the bugs in the woods stopped chirping. I was suddenly very cold, like I'd just opened a portal into Antarctica and was wearing a bathing suit. I was extremely close to freezing and my head was splitting. The weird thing was, no one else seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Make him stop," Tyson whispered to Percy.

I nodded, totally agreeing with him. If this kept up the others would have a half melted Aria-sickle on their hands. Then the night air felt cold and menacing and suddenly the feeling vanished. But before I could say anything, the first spirits appeared. Sulfurous mist seeped out of the ground. Shadows thickened into human forms. One blue shade drifted to the edge of the pit and knelt to drink.

"Stop him!" Nico said, momentarily breaking his chant. "Only Bianca may drink!"

Percy drew Riptide. The ghosts retreated with a collective hiss at the sight of his celestial bronze blade. But it was too late to stop the first spirit. He had already solidified into the shape of a bearded man in white robes. A circlet of gold wreathed his head, and even in death his eyes were alive with malice.

"Minos!" Nico said. "What are you doing?"

"My apologies, master," the ghost said, though he didn't sound very sorry. "The sacrifice smelled so good, I couldn't resist." He examined his own hands and smiled. "It is good to see myself again. Almost in solid form—"

"You are disrupting the ritual!" Nico protested. "Get—"

The spirits of the dead began shimmering dangerously bright, and Nico had to take up the chant again to keep them at bay.

"Yes, quite right, master," Minos said with amusement. "You keep chanting. I've only come to protect you from these liars who would deceive you."

He turned to me as if I were some kind of cockroach. "Percy Jackson…my, my. The sons of Poseidon haven't improved over the centuries, have they?"

I grabbed Percy's shaking hand even though I wanted to punch him myself, but I figured my fist would go right through his face. "We're looking for Bianca di Angelo," Percy said. "Get lost."

The ghost chuckled. "I understand you once killed my Minotaur with your bare hands. But worse things await you in the maze. Do you really believe Daedalus will help you?"

The other spirits stirred in agitation. Annabeth drew her knife and helped Percy keep them away from the pit. Grover got so nervous he clung to Tyson's shoulder. I drew one of my knives and helped them keep the spirits at bay.

"Daedalus cares nothing for you, half-bloods," Minos warned. "You can't trust him. He is old beyond counting, and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods."

"The guilt of murder?" Percy asked. "Who did he kill?"

"Do not change the subject!" the ghost growled. "You are hindering Nico. You try to persuade him to give up on his goal. I would make him a lord!"

"Shut up, Minos!" I growled.

Minos smirked. "Then there is the misfit, the one who doesn't belong in either world she is from."

Percy blinked, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Heroes haven't gotten rid of that blissful ignorance have they? Well, Mr. Jackson your friend-"

"Finish that sentence," I warned. "And I'll personally make your afterlife a living **(deathing?)** misery."

"Why should I be scared about that?" Minos asked. "You're about as intimidating as a poodle wearing a plastic crown just-"

"Enough, Minos," Nico commanded.

The ghost sneered. "Master, these are your enemies. You must not listen to them! Let me protect you. I will turn their minds to madness, as I did the others."

"The others?" Annabeth gasped. "You mean Chris Rodriguez? That was you?"

"The maze is my property," the ghost said, "not Daedalus's! Those who intrude deserve madness."

"Be gone, Minos!" Nico demanded. "I want to see my sister!"

The ghost bit back his rage. "As you wish, master. But I warn you. You cannot trust these heroes."

With that, he faded into mist.

Other spirits rushed forward, but Annabet, Percy and I kept them back.

"Bianca, appear!" Nico intoned. He started chanting faster, and the spirits shifted restlessly.

"Any time now," Grover muttered in a singsong voice.

Then a silvery light flickered in the trees—a spirit that seemed brighter and stronger than the others. It came closer, and something told me to let it pass. It knelt to drink at the pit. When it arose, it was the ghostly form of a young girl with a small smile, a green cap set sideways on her thick hair, dark eyes and olive skin like her brother. She wore jeans and a silvery jacket, the outfit of a Hunter of Artemis. A bow was slung over her shoulder. She smiled faintly, and her whole form flickered.

Nico's chanting faltered. Percy lowered his sword and Annabeth dropped her knife. I cautiously sheathed my weapon and withdrew. The other spirits started to crowd forward, but Bianca raised her arms and they retreated into the woods.

"Hello, Percy," she said.

"Bianca," Percy said. "I'm so sorry

"You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I don't regret it."

"Bianca!" Nico stumbled forward like he was just coming out of a daze.

She turned toward her brother. Her expression was sad, as if she'd been dreading this moment. "Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall."

"Why didn't you answer me sooner?" he cried. "I've been trying for months!"

"I was hoping you would give up."

"Give up?" He sounded heartbroken. "How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't, Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right."

"No! He let you die! He's not your friend."

My eyes flicked back and forth between the siblings. Bianca stretched out a hand as if to touch her brother's face, but she was made of mist. Her hand evaporated as it got close to living skin.

"You must listen to me," she said. "Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."

"I can't. Never."

"Percy has been worried about you, Nico. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."

"So it was you," Percy said. "You sent those Iris-messages."

Bianca nodded.

"Why are you helping him and not me?" Nico screamed. "It's not fair!"

"You are close to the truth now," Bianca told him. "It's not Percy you're mad at, Nico. It's me."

"No."

"You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."

"She's right," Annabeth broke in. "Kronos is rising, Nico. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause."

"I don't care about Kronos," Nico said. "I just want my sister back."

"You can't have that, Nico," Bianca told him gently.

"I'm the son of Hades! I can." I could see the pain in his eyes, that's why the boy seemed so distraught, he'd lost his sister.

"Don't try," she said. "If you love me, don't…"

Her voice trailed off. Spirits had started to gather around us again, and they seemed agitated. Their shadows shifted. Their voices whispered,

Danger!

"Tartarus stirs," Bianca said. "Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain."

"Wait," Nico said. "Please—"

"Good-bye, Nico," Bianca said. "I love you. Remember what I said."

Her form shivered and the ghosts disappeared, leaving us alone with a pit and a cold full moon. Nico collapsed onto his knees and started to cry. His tears fell onto his black jeans. To this day I don't know why I did, but I knelt gently down next to Nico and wrapped my arms around him, letting his tears flow down my shoulder.

 **Boom Done Chapter Over! I did this unfairly, I promise in the next chapter there will be more details. But until next time, Farewell. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again! I'm back, I kinda stink for dragging this on for so long I mean 22 chapters!? But I haven't really cut much out so 2 out of 3?**

Aria

I gasped shooting awake. I'd dreamed about Magnus for the second time now, his mother lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Seeing the door ripped off it's hinges through his eyes. Staring into the deep coal red eyes of the blood thirsty wolves. My breath was shaking and I was coated in a thick layer of sweat. It was warm and felt disturbingly like blood seeping into my clothes. I looked around and saw that the television was on, playing the Nature Channel.

I managed to steady my breathing and roll back over after trying in vain to get back to sleep I stood and headed for the kitchen, hoping that the light from the flashlight I held would work to make a rainbow. I got into the room and snatched a prism off the window sill then shined my light into it. I needed advice. I was extremely lucky and a splash of color now coated the wall.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow accept my offering." I tossed a palm sized golden coin into the light, "Show me Julius Kane in the Hall of Judgment."

The image shimmered and came to reveal my father twirling his hair and looking bored, he looked so much like Carter it was utterly adorable. Well you know except for the blue skin and odd makeup he looked like my brother. But not the point I covered my mouth with one hand and shook with silent laughter , I sat there for probably a good two minutes trying seriously hard not to laugh out loud before he finally noticed me.

"A-Aria!" He said surprised then his face went totally red. "How long have you been there?"

I burst out laughing. "A few minutes actually."

He went silent then he covered his face with his hands, muttering about how could he not have seen me, (considering I was his most annoying child).

"Hey," I said sentimentally. "Hey, No need to be so _Blue."_

"Ha-ha." He said humorlessly. "Very clever."

I smiled shrugging. "Sorry."

He shook his head and groaned. "I walked right into it. But moving on, how come you Iris Messaged me?"

I instantly remembered what was happening and stopped grinning, my expression turning instead into a panicked one. "I keep having this dream. It's freaking me out, I remember similar things happening before, I'd dream continuously about an event and then it would happen. I actually dreamed about Carter and Sadie once before I met them."

Julius nodded. "So what's different about this one?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "It's about a boy," I went on to thoroughly explaining the predicament in full detail. "The Wolves eyes just burn straight through to me, like the crazed animals know I'm there. But that's not even the scariest thing, this boy is so terrifyingly similar to Annabeth-."

Julius opened his mouth but I cut him off. "There's something else. I have an adoptive brother but I think he's possessed by an evil spirit, for some unknown reason he seems rather intent to disembowel me."

"I'm pretty sure lot's of people are intent on disemboweling you, Aria." Julius pointed out.

I pouted sincerely offended. "Not funny, Julius."

He made a thoughtful expression counting on his fingers. "As a matter of fact, I'm certain that at least ten-"

"Kinda getting off topic!" I said hurriedly, trying not to think about disembowelment.

"Right!" Julius said, "Possessed step brother. Avoid him."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, Captain Obvious, but that's not what I meant."

Julius smiled and rolled his own eyes in a mocking state. "But that's not what I meant."

"Oh you're so hilarious." I told him sarcastically, "You'd make an excellent clown."

His face it up mockingly. "Really!? Being a clown was my childhood dream!"

Then he saw something behind me in the Hall and his eyes widened. "You have to go. Now!"

"Wait I need your-!"

He swiped a hand through the image and I sighed.

"Help." I finished lamely as the room around me went dark.

...

Percy

None of us were anxious to travel that night, so we decided to wait until morning. Grover and I crashed on the leather couches in Geryon's living room, which was a lot more comfortable than a bedroll in the maze; but it didn't make my nightmares any better.

I dreamed I was with Luke, walking through the dark palace on top of Mount Tam. It was a real building now—not some half-finished illusion like I'd seen last winter. Green fires burned in braziers along the walls. The floor was polished black marble. A cold wind blew down the hallway, and above us through the open ceiling, the sky swirled with gray storm clouds.

Luke was dressed for battle. He wore camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and a bronze breastplate, but his sword, Backbiter, wasn't at his side—only and empty scabbard. We walked into a large courtyard where dozens of warriors and dracaenae were preparing for war. When they saw him, the demigods rose to attention. They beat their swords against their shields.

"Issss it time, my lord?" a dracaena asked.

"Soon," Luke promised. "Continue your work."

"My lord," a voice said behind him. Kelli the empousa was smiling at him. She wore a blue dress tonight, and looked wickedly beautiful. Her eyes flickered—sometimes dark brown, sometimes pure red. Her hair was braided down her back and seemed to catch the light of the torches, as if it were anxious to turn back into pure flame.

My heart was pounding. I waited for Kelli to see me, to chase me out of the dream as she did before, but this time she didn't seem to notice me.

"You have a visitor," she told Luke. She stepped aside, and even Luke seemed stunned by what he monster Kampê towered above him. Her snakes hissed around her legs. Animal heads growled at her waist. Her swords were drawn, shimmering with poison, and with her bat wings extended, she took up the entire corridor.

"You." Luke's voice sounded a little shaky. "I told you to stay on Alcatraz."

Kampê's eyelids blinked sideways like a reptile's. she spoke in that weird rumbling language, but this time I understood, somewhere in the back of my mind: _I come to serve. Give me revenge. The Egyptian will pay, mark my words._

I didn't have time to wonder who the Egyptian was because the conversation turned.

"You're a jailor," Luke said. "Your job—"

 _I will have them dead. No one escapes me._

Luke hesitated. A line of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Very well," he said. "You will go with us. You may carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of great honor."

Kampê hissed at the stars. She sheathed her swords and turned, pounding down the hallway on her enormous dragon legs.

"We should have left that one in Tartarus," Luke mumbled. "She is too chaotic. Too powerful."

Kelli laughed softly. "You should not fear power, Luke. Use it!"

"The sooner we leave, the better," Luke said. "I want this over with."

"Aww," Kelli sympathized, running a finger down his arm. "You find it unpleasant to destroy your old camp?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're not having second thoughts about your own, ah, special part?"

Luke's face turned stony. "I know my duty."

"That is good," the demon said. "Is our strike force sufficient, do you think? Or will I need to call Mother Hecate for help?"

"We have more than enough," Luke said grimly. "The deal is almost complete. All I need now is to negotiate safe passage through the arena."

"Mmm," Kelli said. "That should be interesting. I would hate to see your handsome head on a spike if you fail."

"I will not fail. And you, demon, don't you have other matters to attend to?"

"Oh, yes." Kelli smiled. "I am bringing despair to your eavesdropping enemies. I am doing that right now."

She turned her eyes directly on me, exposed her talons, and ripped through my dream. I was so unsettled that by the time I woke up I'd completely forgotten about Kampê and her mysterious Egyptian.

 **Okay guys so next chapter may take a while because I'm doing an unfamiliar POV. Alex's!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry everyone, I feel absolutely awful about how long it took :'( I really hope you can somehow forgive me. I haven't had access to the PC Fanfiction website for a little while, a little bit like five months.** **I am really sorry I hope you can still enjoy the book, but if a lot of you have gotten tired of me and moved on, I apologize. I swear on the river styx (I'm such a fangirl I will honestly do this) that I will update more often.** **But ,Alex!**

Alex

I sat on the couch in boredom, toying lazily with a ball, tossing it up and down. Luke stood in the corner next to Kronos's sarcophagus. His stress was obvious and he was clearly having problems with whatever the lord of time wanted him to do.

I couldn't help but think about what Kampe had said about the Egyptian. It didn't make any sense, who was it? Aria would know. While we were in tartarus we'd talked for a good couple of hours about anything that came to mind. (Which for her always seemed to be food) and she always seemed to have answers. I threw the red rubber ball into the air once more before standing up and leaving the room.

I stood on the prow of the ship and let the sea spray run through my hair, in case you don't know Ouranos, my father, was scattered into the sea. So being on the waves always calmed me down. I took a deep breath of the salty air and lowered my head in thought. I was hoping to come up with a way of contacting my adoptive sister without killing her. Of course like every other time, I couldn't think of anything. After a good ten minutes in deep thought someone stepped up next to me. I glanced over and inwardly groaned when I saw Luke standing beside the railing.

I turned and leaned back against the cool metal. "What do you want?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "am I not allowed to stand next to you?"

I resisted the urge to say 'no' rather bluntly, and shrugged instead. "Do whatever you want."

"Thanks." Luke said sounding emotionless. "I need advice. Who do I go to?"

I was initially taken aback then I let it go, Luke was weird no matter what. "Depends on what you need advice on."

Luke looked at me for a minute. "Egypt."

I bit back my surprise and kept a straight face, deciding to suggest the only Egyptian specialist I'd ever met. "Julius Kane."

Aria

The light flicked on and I spun around, regretfully finding myself staring into the challenging grey eyes of Annabeth. "Uh, what are you doing-" I asked and Annabeth frowned confused. "Here?" I finished.

She blinked. "Wondering why one of my friends is talking to some guy in the middle of the night!"

"Technically it's morning." I argued pointlessly.

"Shut up!" She huffed. "Who were you talking to?"

I grinned, "My father."

Annabeth instantly looked confused. "What?"

I sighed, "my ,father."

"Who- Who's your Father?"

I blinked confused, "Why?"

She didn't answer instead she stared in horror at the wall behind me. It was then that I noticed the pale white light lighting up her face.

"Here's a little present," Kronos whispered inside my head.

I spun around, to find myself staring at the sleeping form of a boy with messy brown hair and a sun-kissed complexion. "Alex." I breathed.

Sadie

The Brooklyn house was a mess. When I say mess, I mean that there were feathers all over the floor, blankets spread across the couches, snow covered the coffee table, Cheerios littered the pool deck and cupcakes were smeared everywhere.

"I'm gone for one day and this is what happens?" I asked the catastrophic living room.

It was indecently late and any sensible human would be asleep in their rooms. Needless to say Carter was not a sensible person, my brother was passed out over the running vacuum, like he was trying to clean up but fell asleep in the process. Khufu was passed out in the cold fireplace clutching a box of Oreos protectively.

I sighed and walked over to my brother, grinning mischievously. With one solid shove he toppled onto the ground. He sat up and looked around in confusion it took him at least two minutes to finally realize that I was in front of him. "Sadie?" He asked, his head tilted to the left slightly.

"I'm back!" I said grinning.

"Unfortunately." He muttered.

"Hey!" I protested.

He smiled crookedly and then sent the room a confused look. "I thought I cleaned up."

I snickered. "You passed out before you got that far." Then I offered him my hand, "Come on let's get cleaning."

Annabeth 

The boy that had just appeared on the ground stirredand for some reason Aria took a step backwards as if he was dangerous. My gaze flicked back and forth between the two people, then I saw Aria draw her knives and instantly took several steps away from the boy. If Aria felt threatened enough to use her weapons I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Then he sat up and rubbed his head groaning. "That hurt." Then he looked up at Aria and as soon as she saw his eyes she relaxed, sheathing her knives.

"Alex what are you doing here?" she asked, her hand still resting on the hilt of her dagger.

"Aria?," he asked, "I don't know, what am I doing here?" A faint smirk spread across his face.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Great! Because I have no idea what I'm doing here." He looked around, "By the way, where is here?"

"Hold on!" I interrupted. "Who are you? _how_ do you know Aria!? and how did you get here!?"

 **So I am an absolutely awful person. I swear I will update more like once a week now. I'm soooo sorry guys, I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. But I promise I'll be back soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guys I promised I'd be back soon So I am. But I'll stop wasting your time, here it is.**

Alex

I looked back and forth between Aria and her blonde friend, trying to decide whether I wanted her to murder me or if I would tell her the truth. I ended up settling halfway in between. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair absentmindedly.

"Hi! I'm Alex, I'm a friend of Aria's from last year, we met in the middle of nowhere and I stopped a crazy lady from eating her."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I was completely helpless."

I snorted, "It looked that way to me. By the way do you like dogs yet?"

She threw her hands into the air, "Ugh! Leave me alone about that already! I was in the middle of a traumatic experience!"

"Right.' I muttered sarcastically.

Aria huffed.

I cracked a grin and turned back to the blonde girl, "In answer to you last question, I honestly have no idea."

There was an awkward silence then...

Aria's eyes suddenly widened. "Alex. Turn around."

I instantly knew something was wrong and turned around just in time to see a glowing form fly into me. Instantly pain flew through my entire body and I knew what that meant, he was back. My breath became ragged as my body battled for control.

I thought I'd heard Aria utter and incantation under her breath, then I heard a thump that sounded suspiciously like a body falling onto the ground. I couldn't even manage a rational thought before I felt my own mind go into the subconscious. Then 'the other' took my place up front. That was right before aria tackled me and then I felt an odd sensation, almost like getting crushed, but without it hurting. Then i tumbled into the sunlight, which wasn't possible. It had been night two seconds ago. Then there was a scream and exclaiming in another language. Somehow we were on the other side of the world than we had been just a few minutes ago. I (or he? considering I wasn't in control of my own body) sat up, and looked around, Aria wasn't anywhere to be seen. She'd simply vanished.

...

Aria

I sighed I'd just answered the question as to what Alex had been doing here, he'd been sent by my big brother to attack me. I looked down at Annabeth's now sleeping form, a simple spell that even I could do. All i could hope now was that when she woke up it'd be just like she'd had a ridiculous dream. Then I resigned myself to another sleepless night.

...

The next morning we walked down to the cattle guard and said our good-byes.

"Nico, you could come with us," Percy blurt. I sighed, I couldn't help but look at him, he reminded me so much of Anubis. I also couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He shook his head. I don't think any of us had slept well in the demon ranch house, but Nico looked worse than anybody else. His eyes were red and his face chalky. He was wrapped in a black robe that must've belonged to Geryon, because it was three sizes too big even for a grown man.

"I need time to think." His eyes wouldn't meet Percy's but he glanced up and I caught his eye, then i saw the confusion in them once again, similar to the one my eyes held two years ago while I wandered the country in search of who I was.

"Nico," Annabeth said. "Bianca just wants you to be okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away and trudged up the road toward the ranch house. Maybe it was my imagination, but i could've sworn I saw a black haze flickering around him.

"I'm worried about him," Annabeth told Percy. "If he starts talking to Minos's ghost again—"

"He'll be al right," Eurytion promised. The cowherd had cleaned up nicely. He was wearing new jeans and a clean Western shirt and he'd even trimmed his beard. He'd put on Geryon's boots. "The boy can stay here and gather his thoughts as long as he wants. He'll be safe, I promise."

"What about you?" Percy asked.

Eurytion scratched Orthus behind one chin, then the other. "Things are going to be run a little different on this ranch from now on. No more sacred cattle meat. I'm thinking about soybean patties. And I'm going to befriend those flesh-eating horses. Might just sign up for the next rodeo."

The idea seemed to make Percy shudder. "Well, good luck."

Grover looked at me funnily, "Why are you being so quiet? Normally you'd have lots to say."

I avoided meet his eyes, "I've got something on my mind."

Grover shrugged, "Okay."

"Yep." Eurytion spit into the grass. "I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus's workshop now?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Can you help us?"

Eurytion studied the cattle guard, and I got the feeling the subject of Daedalus's workshop made him uncomfortable. "Don't know where it is. But Hephaestus probably would."

"That's what Hera said," Annabeth agreed. "But how do we find Hephaestus?"

Eurytion pulled something from under the collar of his shirt. It was a necklace—a smooth silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a depression on the middle, like a thumbprint. He handed it to Annabeth.

"Hephaestus comes here from time to time," Eurytion said. "Studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I— uh—did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares, and Aphrodite. He gave me that chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once."

"And you're giving it to me?" Annabeth asked.

Eurytion blushed. "I don't need to see the forges, miss. Got enough to do here. Just press the button and you'll be on your way."

Annabeth pressed the button and the disk sprang to life. It grew eight metallic legs. Annabeth shrieked and dropped it, much to Eurytion's confusion.

"Spider!" she screamed.

"She's, um, a little scared of spiders," Grover explained. "That old grudge between Athena and Arachne."

"Oh." Eurytion looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, miss."

The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and disappeared between the bars.

"Hurry," I said and climbed into the darkness of the maze. "That thing isn't going to wait for us."

As I looked up at Annabeth I couldn't shake the feeling that Magnus and she were somehow related. If that were true, she'd need to know about my dream, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Then as a group, we ran down the corridor and left the ranch behind.

 **Well Two chapters in one day, I really am sorry. I will update more often now. The second chapter was more of a peace offering than a real chapter. So I hope you could still enjoy it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aria Kane is back! Yay! I just read the first chapter of the Second Magnus Chase so as it turns out I will be working with that series . But as I promised I'll update more often, so here it is.**

Aria

I wish I had put the mechanical spider on a leash. It scuttled along the tunnels so fast, most of time I couldn't even see it. Much less figure out where it was going. If it hadn't been for Tyson's and Grover's excellent hearing, we never would've known what to do.

We ran down a marble tunnel, then dashed to the left and almost fell into an abyss. Tyson grabbed Percy and hauled him back before he could fall. Unfortunately I was not in fact ready to stop and slammed into him. Nearly sending us both into the abyss, We just barely managed to keep from falling. The tunnel continued in front of us, but there was no floor for about a hundred feet, just gaping darkness and a series of iron rungs in the ceiling. The mechanical spider was about halfway across, swinging from bar to bar by shooting out metal web fiber.

"Monkey bars," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these."

I was not. In fact every time I so much as tried to make my way across monkey bars I would slip and end up sprawled on the ground.

Annabeth leaped onto the first rung and started swinging her way across. She was scared of tiny spiders, but not of plummeting to her death from a set of monkey bars. Go figure.

Annabeth got to the opposite side and ran after the spider. I cautiously followed, my crossing was painstaking and rather slow, I also nearly slipped and fell to my death several times. When I got across, I looked back and saw Percy following me with ease. He landed and Tyson swung across giving Grover a piggyback ride (or was it a goatyback ride?). The big guy made it across in three swings, which was a good thing since, just as he landed, the last iron bar ripped free under his weight.

We kept moving and passed a skeleton crumpled in the tunnel. It wore the remains of a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. The spider didn't slow down. I slipped on a pile of wood scraps, and crashed onto the ground, but when I shined a light on them I realized they were pencils—hundreds of them, all broken in half. I stood up and continued down the hall.

The tunnel opened up onto a large room. A blazing light hit us. Once my eyes adjusted, the first thing I noticed were the skeletons. Dozens littered the floor around us. Some were old and bleached white. Others were more recent and a lot grosser. On one in particular, tufts of hair sprouted from patches of rotting flesh. They didn't smell quite as bad as Geryon's stables, but almost.

Then I saw the monster and nearly fainted. She stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. She would've been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore too much makeup, so she kind of reminded me of my third-grade choir teacher. She had a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that took me a moment to read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!

Tyson whimpered. "Sphinx."

I could totally sympathize for the big guy, I hated sphinxes. When I was younger I'd nearly been torn in half by one, before Zia saved me. Instantly I felt a pang of sadness, I was still hurt by Zia's disappearance, I'd looked with Carter for her and we'd come up with nothing.

Annabeth started forward, but the Sphinx roared, showing fangs in her otherwise human face. Bars came down on both tunnel exits, behind us and in front.

Immediately the monster's snarl turned into a brilliant smile.

"Welcome, lucky contestants!" she announced. "Get ready to play…ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!"

Canned applause blasted from the ceiling, as if there were invisible loudspeakers. Spotlights swept across the room and reflected off the dais, throwing disco glitter over the skeletons on the floor.

"Fabulous prizes!" the Sphinx said. "Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm. "I've got this," she whispered. "I know what she's going to ask."

I didn't argue. I didn't want Annabeth getting devoured by a monster, but I figured if the Sphinx was going to ask riddles, Annabeth was the best one of us to try.

She stepped forward to the contestant's podium, which had a skeleton in a school uniform hunched over it. She shoved the skeleton out of the way, and it clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," Annabeth told it.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" the monster cried, though Annabeth hadn't said her name. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes," she said. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually!" the Sphinx said gleefully.

Instantly panic seized me.

"What? But back in the old days—" Annabeth started.

"Oh, we've raised our standards! To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?"

Applause switched on and off like somebody turning a faucet.

Annabeth glanced at Percy nervously who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Okay," she told the Sphinx. "I'm ready."

A drumroll sounded from above. The Sphinx's eyes glittered with excitement. "What…is the capital of Bulgaria?"

Annabeth frowned. For a terrible moment, I thought she was stumped.

"Sofia," she said, "but—"

"Correct!" More canned applause. The Sphinx smiled so widely her fangs showed. "Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil."

"What?" Annabeth looked mystified. Then a test booklet appeared on the podium in front of her, along with a sharpened pencil.

"Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle," the Sphinx said. "If you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers."

"What machine?" Annabeth asked.

The Sphinx pointed with her paw. Over by the spotlight was a bronze box with a bunch of gears and levers and a big Greek letter È†ta on the side, the mark of Hephaestus.

"Oh my gods," I muttered. "This is ridiculous."

"Now," said the Sphinx, "next question—"

"Wait a second," Annabeth protested. "What about 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Sphinx snapped, clearly annoyed now.

"The riddle about the man. He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask."

"Exactly why we changed the test!" the Sphinx exclaimed throwing her paws into the air. "You already knew the answer. Now second question, what is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four," Annabeth said quickly, "but—"

"Correct! Which U.S. president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but—"

"Correct! Riddle number four. How much—"

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouted. "These aren't riddles," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" the sphinx snapped. "Of course they are. This test material is specially designed—"

"It's just a bunch of dumb, random facts," Annabeth insisted. "Riddles are supposed to make you think."

"Think?" The Sphinx frowned. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous! Now, how much force is required—" She was interrupted again.

"Stop!" Annabeth insisted. "This is a stupid test."

"Um, Annabeth," Grover cut in nervously. "Maybe you should just, you know, finish first and complain later?"

"I'm a child of Athena," she insisted. "And this is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these questions."

Part of me was impressed with her for standing up like that. But the sensible part of me knew her pride was going to get us all killed. I drew my knives, knowing we'd probably have to fight our way out. I was right the spotlights glared. The Sphinx's eyes glittered pure black.

"Why then, my dear," the monster said calmly. "If you won't pass, you fail. And since we can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

The Sphinx bared her claws, which gleamed like stainless steel. She pounced at the podium. That was before we charged.

"No!" Tyson yelled. He hates it when people threaten Annabeth, so I wasn't too surprised.

He tackled the Sphinx in midair and they crashed sideways into a pile of bones. This gave Annabeth just enough time to gather her wits and draw her knife. Tyson got up, his shirt clawed to shreds. The Sphinx growled, looking for an opening.

Percy drew his sword and stepped in front of Annabeth. Don't judge me for ignoring their short squabble, honestly, those two give me a headache.[Shut up Percy!] I intercepted the sphinx as it charged towards the two. We tumbled onto the ground and her claws dug into my shoulder as I wrestled to keep her away from my friends. Then with a swift strike she threw me off her and into the wall behind us. Then everything went black.

 **I'm so sorry you guys I just had a lot of things to do, this might be my last update for a while though, because I'm going back to school and I have like six hours of homework a day, on top of seven hours of school.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I'm so sorry, for some reason my account kept deleting this chapter every time I saved it and then I couldn't get access to a computer, and I don't know why but my app won't let me upload, just write, so I've actually had this chapter written for about a week now but haven't been able to upload it. So I am really, really, really, sooooooo incredibly sorry. Regardless of the fact that I am incredibly inconsiderate and cannot uphold my promises I hope you can enjoy the chapter.**

Percy 

Aria launched herself at the monster knocking both of them to the ground, the sphinx howled and dug its claws into Aria's arm. That didn't even seem to phase her, Aria nimbly flipped the sphinx over and landed on top of it. Then she was thrown into the wall, and she slumped to the ground.

Grover poked her in the eye with somebody's leg bone. She screeched in pain. Annabeth put on her cap and vanished. The Sphinx pounced right were she'd been standing, but came up with empty paws.

"No fair!" the Sphinx wailed. "Cheater!"

With Annabeth no longer in sight, the Sphinx turned on me. I raised my sword, but before I could strike, Tyson ripped the monster's grading machine out of the floor and threw it at the Sphinx's head, ruining her hair bun. It landed in pieces all around her.

"My grading machine!" she cried. "I can't be exemplary without my test scores!"

The bars lifted from the exits. We all dashed for the far tunnel. I could only hope Annabeth was doing the same.

The Sphinx started to follow, but Grover raised his reed pipes and began to play. Suddenly the pencils remembered they used to be parts of trees. They collected around the Sphinx's paws, grew roots and branches, and began wrapping around the monster's legs. The Sphinx ripped through them, but it brought us just enough time.

Tyson pulled Grover into the tunnel, and the bars slammed shut behind us.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Here!" she said, right next to me. "Keep moving!"

We ran through the dark tunnels, listening to the roar of the Sphinx behind us as she complained about all the tests she would have to grade by hand.

Then I noticed something. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Annabeth turned around, also coming to a stop. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Where's Aria?"

Carter

I suppose that it was a good thing that Aria hadn't called, but I still couldn't help worrying. After learning that she just happened to my half sister, I was a little shocked, but I have to admit, if she didn't come back I would be devastated.

I was becoming absent minded during lessons and our trainees almost always bested me. It was really hard to concentrate when two of the people you care about have suddenly gone missing.

We'd been searching for Zia ever since we learned that she was a shabti, but we hadn't had any luck. It was like she'd been wiped off the face of the earth. Which knowing our godly friends wouldn't be too far fetched.

I sighed and drew my khopesh. Turning to face my sister I tried again in vain to try and figure out where Aria had gone. I guessed that it was somewhere in Manhattan, but knowing how Magicians could teleport just about anywhere, that hypothesis was pretty weak. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the flames coming towards me until I was suddenly engulfed.

The fire died and I coughed raggedly, "I was not expecting that."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Gods above eternal Egypt, Carter, stop worrying. If we know anything about Aria it's that she can handle herself. Same with Zia."

I sighed and sheathed my weapon, "I know, I just keep feeling like she needs help. I can't explain it either, I just know Aria's in trouble."

Aria

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. For a minute, my thoughts were scattered and I couldn't remember what I was doing staring up at a dusty brick ceiling. Then it all came back and I sat up suddenly. Just to find myself staring into the eyes of the Sphinx.

Instantly my mind shot into the past.

 _Flashback_

 _My feet pounded beneath me as I ran. My breathing was rapid uneven. The desert sand clung to my feet like hands trying to pull me down. I stumbled up a dune and then almost instantly tripped. I was sent tumbling down the hill. I came to a stop and pushed myself up with shaking arms._ _My heart pounded in my ears as I stood up. Then I tried to run again, only to find that I could move. The desert gripped my feet and held them fast. Starting to lose my head I screamed and pulled, trying desperately to free myself. Then the monster found me._

 _The Sphinx's growl made my blood run cold. I turned around. found myself staring into a monster's maw._

 _End of Flashback_

I stood up and stumbled away from the monster. I was almost instantly backed up to the wall. She paced and came to a stop in front of me.

The Sphinx licked her paw absentmindedly. "You have a peculiar scent, Half-Blood. You remind me of the Desert sand. Want to tell me why?"

I blinked and after a second recovered from my shock. I racked my brain for an answer to her question. Something told me, filling her in about me would get me into serious trouble. I was fairly certain that Kronos had a bounty on me and if the monster knew who I was, I would probably get turned over to my brother.

Unfortunately I hesitated a little too long.

"You know, I think I've heard about you." The monster purred. "A child of Gaea is a scent hard to mistake. Greetings, Aria Kane, Your brother will be pleased to see you."

Alex

I never understood why Kronos thought he could get Aria on his side. It wasn't as if she was suddenly going to hate the other half-bloods.

Still that didn't stop my half brother from giving a reward to anyone who could bring in Aria alive. That part confused me still, _why_ did Kronos want Aria on his side so badly? Not to offend my sister but she wasn't the most powerful weapon. Or was she?

Kampe had said something about an Egyptian, then I'd learned from Luke that she'd recently been defeated by Percy Jackson and his friends. Then there was the fact that Aria's last name was Kane, just like Julius Kane the Egyptologist. Then there was her disappearance in Tartarus. She just vanished, poof. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made.

Somehow Aria was more powerful than she ever let on. She was an Egyptian, which seemed impossible because the ancient Egyptians were dead. Weren't they?

 **It's a little short on words but I figured I should get it out anyway. I am soooo sorry it took so long, it really shouldn't have, but my account kept deleting this chapter as soon as I saved it. I hope you enjoyed it besides the wait.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is guys!Also I really just want to say Thank You to all of you, you've put up with me and my lack of updating and it really means a lot to know that you can still stand to deal with me. So without further adieu, onto Chapter 27!**

Percy

We had trouble deciding what to do after we realized that we'd left Aria. Of course we had immediately turned around and gone back the way we'd come, only to find the room with the Sphinx had vanished. just to be replaced with the fountain room again. So we came to realize that our only real option was to continue following the spider. Which proved to be very difficult. I thought we'd lost it in fact, until Tyson heard a faint pinging sound. We made a few turns, backtracked a few times, and eventually found the spider banging its tiny head on a metal door.

The door looked like one of those old-fashioned submarine hatches—oval, with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Where the portal should've been was a big brass plaque, green with age, with a Greek Ȇta inscribed in the middle.

We all looked at each other.

"Ready to meet Hephaestus?" Grover said nervously.

"No," I admitted.

"Yes!" Tyson said gleefully, and he turned the wheel.

As soon as the door opened, the spider scuttled inside with Tyson right behind it. The rest of us followed, not quite as anxious.

The room was enormous. It looked like a mechanic's garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon with its horse head off and a bunch of wires hanging out its rooster tail, a metal lion that seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek war chariot made entirely of flames.

Smaller projects cluttered a dozen worktables. Tools hung along the walls. Each had its own outline on a Peg-Board, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. The hammer was over the screwdriver place. The staple gun was where the hacksaw was supposed to go.

Under the nearest hydraulic lift, which was holding a '98 Toyota Corolla, a pair of legs stuck out—the lower half of a huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. one leg was in a metal brace.

The spider scuttled straight under the car, and the sounds of banging stopped.

"Well, well," a deep voice boomed from under the Corolla. "What have we here?"

Aria

I wasn't really sure what to do when someone says that. So I went with this;

"Lemonade?" I asked pulling a pitcher out of the duat with much more difficulty than I let on. My intent was to confuse the Sphinx to try and give me more time.

I got exactly what I wanted. She stared at me shocked. "H-how? Th- they never said..."

I mentally cursed myself, no one had been told about my Egyptian powers. That raised the question; why? Why was my brother so intent to get me to help him, but still didn't tell anyone about my second life?

That said, I still had the Sphinx to deal with. I instinctively reached for my daggers, but found that my seaths were empty.

I started to panic. I'd learned over the years that it was never a good sign to have your weapons missing.

"Keep searching little rabbit,r the Sphinx said, "you'll most likely never find them on your own."

I met her gaze. "Where are they?"

"I could tell you." she purred, "but where would be the fun in that?"

I began to understand. She was a Sphinx, a creature who loved riddles and mysteries. "You want me to find them."

Her eyes sparkled. "You have one hour, if you succeed, I'll let you leave. If not, well I'll be getting quite a ransom. You may have one clue, ask me whenever you so choose. Your time starts now."

Alex

I gasped shooting awake. My mind was spinning as I tried to understand what was going on.

I had just been standing on the deck of my fishing boat. now, I was sitting up in a bed I didn't recognize. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there.

I stood up and looked around, I was in a small ship cabin. There was a desk on the other side of the room with a small chair set at it. The desk itself was rather plain, the only thing on it was a black and white drawing of a girl from a side angle. She had dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, her eyes sparkled in humor and her face was split into a smile. On the bottom left hand corner there was an inscription.

 _My Sister_

 _Alexander Pine_

I stumbled away from the picture, I didn't remember drawing that. Since when did I have a sibling? I had a vague memory of a sister, but I didn't even know my parents, how on earth could I have a sister.

I ran my hand through my hair and froze. I was wearing a leather bracelet with a silver charm with the symbol of universe on it, but instead of an arrow connected to the circle there was a line with two crescents facing out. Where on earth had that come from.

Something weird was definitely going on. I inhaled calmly as a dozen thoughts flooded my mind, the most important of all being; If I had a sister, I had to find her. Maybe she could explain why it felt like half of my life was missing.

 **I'm sorry it took long to get out, now apparently I'm updating at random. (Rolls eyes at self) But I do hope that you liked this chapter, What happened to Alex, why doesn't he remember who he is. Or more accurately what has happened over the past two thousand years. (Alex is from the past, he spent a good two thousand years in Tartarus before Aria fell in on him.) Seeing as Ouranos died a Really Really Really Really long time ago and Alex is his son.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys, I know that I am honestly updating at the random but I managed to go a new chapter in relatively good time.**

 **Change to author's note. READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ALEX. MIGHT CHANGE LATER (WILL LET YOU KNOW.)**

 **Alex is the youngest son of the ancient lord of the Sky Ouranos, or Uranus (Greek and Roman names). After Gaea revealed her plan to kill his father, his mother (a mortal Greek magician) cast a spell on him and sent him into centuries of sleep. She then hid him in the one place Gaea would never look, Tartarus. She also gave her son a wrist band that would turn into a sword (something that belonged to his father) At this time Alex was 12. But when Zeus lost his lightning bolt Alex woke up. Then he spent until Aria fell into Tartarus trying to piece together what had happened to him. He did manage to do so, along with finding out he had a sister.**

 **YOU KNOW THE REST. =)**

 **Anyway Here's the chocolate- Chapter! I meant chapter!**

Alex

I found some clothes that looked like they would fit me and I threw them on. The strange thing was that they didn't look like anything I was used to. But I figured I'd rather be dressed strangely than running around in filthy clothes. I looked at my reflection in a bronze mirror (At least one thing was normal) , I was now dressed in dark colors, the shirt had a skull pattern on it and my pants were black. The dark leather bracelet on my wrist seemed to blend into my fashion better now. With a final sigh, I opened my door and stepped out, my jaw dropped.

I stood in the middle of a hallway, decked out with insane technology. "What on earth?" I asked staring at the glowing map of the boat.

Now, I was no stranger to odd occurrences, but this just blew me out of the water. It was unlike anything I was used to, and being a fisherman in the Mediterranean, that was saying a lot. I glanced in confusion around me, the hallway was crowded with monsters but none of then were even so much as hostile towards me. In fact a few even raised their hands in warm greeting. _What on earth was going on here?_

I heard a cold voice, one I somehow recognized. "Alex, we need to talk."

I turned around and met a tall boy with short cropped blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, handsome features, but they were ruined by a jagged scar accross his face. Strangely, the thing that scared me the most was that I felt like I knew him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can tell you what's going on."

Aria

I'd already tried half a dozen things in an attempt to find my weapons, but they were very well hidden and I was running out of time. I had maybe ten minutes left, not enough time to come up with a way to escape. There was no way I could rely on my magic to get me out of this either. Especially since my power supply wasn't very large without help from someone invading my head.

My eyes examined the room, there was the podium that Annabeth had nearly died on, a pile of splintered pencils, an ornate mirror leaning against the wall and a small chest in the corner of a room. I had already searched everything else until my fingers felt raw.

I scoured the pencils and found nothing. So I turned to the box.

It was simple and a little boring, but I figured there might not be a better place to search. I opened the chest. The only thing it contained was an old dusty rock. _Nothing._ I shut the lid with a fierce _Snap._

I looked over at the mirror. _Maybe._ It was rather fancy, a full body frame of wood that rested delicately against the wall. A dozen or so gems were embedded in the oak, giving the article a regal look. I ran my hand along the side closest to the wall, _nothing._ I began looking around the edges, _absolute zilch, zero, nada._

 _What now? I didn't have anywhere else to look. They didn't appear to be in the room. If only I had a hint..._ I remembered what the sphinx had said when I'd first asked about the clue, If I asked, I would have to tell her how I could do my magic. _Not something I was keen on sharing._ But, I didn't exactly want to get turned over to Kronos either. I growled and came to a decision.

I turned back to the monster, "Alright, what is the clue?"

She smiled. "I knew you'd ask eventually. A stone that once shone bright sits with me; You will find what you seek within the wood; If your knives matter to thee; you might look again, yes you should."

I bit my lip. _Stone? What stone? What did it mean "look again"?_ I thrust my hands in the air. "Now you give a riddle?! Why not when Annabeth was asking!?"

The sphinx looked perplexed. "What do you mean? The other questions I asked were riddles."

I sighed and let the topic drop, returning my attention to finding the weapons. _Look again_ , very helpful. I'd already searched everything in the room. So I turned my attention to the second line, _You will find what you seek within the wood._ There wasn't that much wood in the room, so I figured should probably deal with that.

My first assumption was the pencils, until I remembered the first line. No way. I looked back at the mirror, it made sense.

I thought about looking along the edges again, but that didn't really reveal much last time. So I took a deep breath and put my hand against the glass. My hope was to summon my knives from the mirror. But that would only work if they were really there. I thought about how much the weapons meant to me. How much I really needed them back. Then I reached through the mirror and pulled. Nothing happened. They weren't there.

Then a sudden thought flew into my head. _A stone!_ Gods that should have been obvious!

"One minute of your time remaining!" The monster sang gleefully.

I cursed and dashed towards the box. I opened it, still the only thing inside was the rock. I thought for a moment. _Within the wood._ I grabbed the stone and hefted in in my hand. I met the monster's eyes for a split second, then brought rock down hard onto the chest.

I started to panic when nothing happened. I continued to hammer the wood, but it didn't even crack.

The Sphinx chipped. "Times u-"

I never heard the end of her sentence, instead my emotions exploded in my mind. Fear. Rage. Confusion. Sadness. All of them. They bundled together and I channeled them into my next words."Ha-di!"

The box exploded, sending shards of wood flying across the room. I wasn't prepared in time and the force of my spell set me off balance, sending me crashing disoriented into the ground. My head collided with something rock solid and pain raced through my mind. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I reached a shaking hand up to my head. It came back covered in a bright crimson liquid. The last thing I remember, my hands were closing around my knives, and the Sphinx loomed over me.

"You played well, demigod." She said coldly, "but I win."

Then everything went black.

 **So I'm going to try to update every weekend, but I hope you are still enjoying the story. I am really sorry, my life has just been out of control lately.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys I'm back. I just finished the House of Hades and now, I'm going insane. He left us on such a cliffhanger and I don't have access to the next book! Agh! Help me please!**

 **Anyway, this is not Chocolate, this is a chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: added December 16) I'm sooo sorry! I have had this chapter written all week, but i couldn't upload it! Plus my Finals/Midterms have been really stressing me out.**

Percy

The mechanic pushed out on a back trolley and sat up. I'd seen Hephaestus once before, briefly on Olympus, so I thought I was prepared, but his appearance made me gulp.

I guess he'd cleaned up when I saw him on Olympus, or used magic to make his form seem a little less hideous. Here in his own workshop, he apparently didn't care how he looked. He work a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. Hephaestus, was embroidered over the chest pocket. His leg creaked and clicked in its metal brace as he stood, and his left shoulder was lower than his right, so he seemed to be leaning even when he was standing up straight. His head was misshapen and bulging. He wore a permanent scowl. His black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers then die out. His hands were the size of catcher's mitts, but he handled the spider with amazing skill. He disassembled it in two seconds, then put it back together.

"There," he muttered to himself. "Much better."

The spider did a happy flip in his palm, shot a metallic web at the ceiling, and went swinging away.

Hephaestus glowered up at us. "I didn't make you, did I?"

"Uh," Annabeth said, "no, sir."

"Good," the god grumbled. "Shoddy workmanship."

He studied Annabeth and me. "Half-bloods," he grunted. "Could be automatons, of course, but probably not."

"We've met, sir," I told him.

"Have we?" the god asked absently. I got the feeling he didn't care one way or the other. he was just trying to figure out how my jaw worked, whether it was a hinge or a lever or what. "Well then, if I didn't smash you to a pulp the first time we met, I suppose I won't have to do it now."

He looked at Grover and frowned. "Satyr." Then he looked at Tyson, and his eyes twinkled. "Well, a Cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

"Uh…" said Tyson, staring in wonder at the god.

"Yes, well said," Hephaestus agreed. "So, there'd better be a good reason you're disturbing me. The suspension on this Corolla is no small matter, you know."

"Sir," Annabeth said hesitantly, "we're looking for Daedalus. We thought—"

"Daedalus?" the god roared. "You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out!"

His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed.

"Uh, yes, sir, please," Annabeth said.

"Humph. You're wasting your time." He frowned at something on his worktable and limped over to it. He picked up a lump of springs and metal plates and tinkered with them. In a few seconds he was holding a bronze and silver falcon. It spread its metal wings, blinked its obsidian eyes, and flew around the room.

Tyson laughed and clapped his hands. The bird landed on Tyson's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

Hephaestus regarded him. The god's scowl didn't change, but I thought I saw a kinder twinkle in his eyes. "I sense you have something to tell me, Cyclops."

Tyson's smile faded. "Y-yes, lord. We met a Hundred-Handed One."

Hephaestus nodded, looking unsurprised. "Briares?"

"Yes. He—he was scared. He would not help us."

"And that bothered you."

"Yes!" Tyson's voice wavered. "Briares should be strong! He is older and greater than Cyclopes. But he ran away."

Hephaestus grunted. "There was a time I admired the Hundred-Handed Ones. Back in the days of the first war. But people, monsters, even gods change, young Cyclops. You can't trust 'em. Look at my loving mother, Hera. You met her, didn't you? She'll smile to your face and talk about how important family is, eh? Didn't stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face."

"But I thought Zeus did that to you," I said.

Hephaestus cleared his throat and spat into a bronze spittoon. He snapped his fingers, and the robotic falcon flew back to the worktable.

"Mother likes telling that version of the story," he grumbled. "Makes her seem more likeable, doesn't it? Blaming it all on my dad. The truth is, my mother likes families, but she likes a certain kind of family. Perfect families. She took one look at me and…well, I don't fit the image, do I?"

He pulled a feather from the falcon's back, and the whole automaton fell apart.

"Believe me, young Cyclops," Hephaestus said, "you can't trust others. All you can trust is the work of your own hands."

It seemed like a pretty lonely way to live. Plus, I didn't exactly trust the work of Hephaestus. One time in Denver, his mechanical spiders had almost killed Annabeth and me. And last year, it had been a defective Talos statue that cost Bianca her life—another one of Hephaestus's little projects.

He focused on me and narrowed his eyes, as if he were reading my thoughts. "Oh, this one doesn't like me," he mused. "No worries, I'm used to that. What would you ask of me, little demigod?"

"We told you," I said. "We need to find Daedalus. There's this guy, Luke, and he's working for Kronos. He's trying to find a way to navigate the Labyrinth so he can invade our camp. If we don't get to Daedalus first—"

"And I told you, boy. Looking for Daedalus is a waste of time. He won't help you."

"Why not?"

Hephaestus shrugged. "Some of us get thrown off mountainsides. Some of us…the way we learn not to trust people is more painful. Ask me for gold. Or a flaming sword. Or a magical steed. These I can grant you easily. But a way to Daedalus? That's an expensive favor."

Carter

I love getting nearly getting murdered in the morning. I ducked as another blast of ice shards flew over my head. I popped up and tried to summon my combat avatar but my thoughts were too scattered. I managed to look up just in time to avoid getting speared by an icicle. I deflected it with the flat of my blade.

"Felix!" I protested.

"Sorry!" he waved at me from across the sparring room.

"That's alright." I muttered sarcastically, "I love dodging lethal weapons."

Sadie and I had recently been sparring with the initiates, you would have no idea how well these kids can fight. Felix was little more than eight and already he was nearly killing me. Though to be fair I was rather distracted. (Sadie says that's no excuse for getting my bum kicked by a little kid.) I guess it really isn't, but how focused would you be if every molecule in your body screamed that your sister was in serious trouble?

My head spun rapidly as I tried to defend myself from Felix's snow. I managed to smack an icicle out of the air and grew momentarily unbalanced. Felix immediately took the advantage and sent a layer of slick ice right under my feet.

Instantly I was sprawled on the ground about three meters away from my dueling circle. I sat up my head pounding as I took a deep breath in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Carter!" Sadie's voice called out from the living room. "There's someone in the phone for you! Get your lazy bum out here!"

I stood up and made my way into the family room. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Sadie shrugged, shoving the receiver into my hands.

I sighed and put it to my ear. "Hello, who is this?"

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm sorry, I'm absolutely evil. Okay so why I didn't tell you who it was is because I don't know. Tell me who you think it should be in the Reviews :)** **I'm thinking either Luke, Percy, the Sphinx (though I don't know how), Alex or Aria.** **Let me know!** **Also, I need to know your opinion on Aria's predicament. Should she find some way to escape? or should she actually be taken to Kronos? I tried flipping a coin but the thing just vanished, poof! Actually I think it's somewhere under my couch, but not the point.** **Let me know!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello guys. Sorry about the wait. I swear I've had the chapter for like three weeks and I just couldn't post.**

 **So this is the plan. The caller is Will, he found the number in the infirmary, (Aria made several copies) because Aria left it accidentally. Aria is "turned over" but Alex helps her escape. Alex, in turn is detained.**

Alex

The figure of my sister squirmed on the ground. Her hands bound behind her back and a gag stuffed in her mouth.

Her eyes flashed with anger as the Sphinx chuckled above her. Her brown hair was sticky with a deep crimson liquid that I sincerely hoped was not blood.

"Mmph! Mm- Mph!" The gag muffled her words, but I didn't really need to hear her to know that it had something to do with her captor. They didn't appear to be kind words either.

"Your reward." Argus let the golden Drachmas spill through his fingers. "Hand her over."

"She's all your's." The monster purred. "Just be careful with her explosives."

"Explosives?" I asked grabbing Argus's arm. "What do you mean?"

"Oh." She chuckled. "You didn't know either. I guess Kronos isn't telling."

Aria shouted something that might have been, I'm going to kill you! Or The monkey stole my shoe!

The Sphinx laughed. "Calm are a very sore loser."

She huffed, glaring at the monster.

"Is that what happened to her head?" I asked. "Did something blow up?"

"One might say that, yes." The Sphinx nodded.

Argus pulled his arm out of my grip. "Enough of this! We have what you want, now give us what we came for."

The Sphinx rolled her eyes and shoved a box towards us. "Her weapons. Give me the gold and she's yours."

The bear tossed the bag of coins on the ground. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He hoisted the girl up over his shoulder and we were off. We exited the way we came, going back into the maze. I couldn't tell you why, but for some reason Luke believed that we would be able to find our way back to him once we had Aria.

The next second, something rather shocking happened. Very suddenly, Aria sent a fierce kick into Argus's spine.

"Argh!" The beast stumbled, dropping the girl in the process. She broke the fall with a roll and stood up.

She rounded and before I could react, swept my legs out from underneath me. I yelped as I crashed into the floor. My head spun as I gazed up at the ceiling above me. I felt a sudden relief of weight as the sound of scraping metal reached my ears. My sword!

I managed to sit up and she dropped my weapon. Her bindings now lay on the ground beside her.

She spat the gag out of her mouth. "That tasted disgusting." She stated simply. "Hi Alex. How you doing?"

"U- um." I stuttered. "F-fine I guess. You?"

"Pretty well actually." She replied. "Got kidnapped by a Sphinx, nearly killed myself trying to win a contest, and got a filthy sock shoved in my mouth. Pretty good day all in all."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you always like this? Annoyingly sarcastic, I mean."

"First, Yes. And Second, What does that mean?" She asked. "You've known me almost as long as dear ol' Argus here." Her voice slipped into a faint British accent and I began to wonder where it came from.

"I have?" I blinked. "Luke didn't mention anything about that."

"You lost your..." Her expression tightened. "What did Luke tell you?"

Will

-Two days ago-

I wished I had Aria's aptitude for cleaning. She somehow managed to get everything clean quickly and even seemed to have fun doing it. Instead, I was forced to suffer through hours of strenuous effort just to maintain a tidy workspace.

I bent down snatching scrap of paper from the ground. "Where did this come from?"

I noticed the writing on it and read it instinctively.

-Carter Kane-

(917)-564-9877

"Kane?" I muttered. "Like Aria."

I stuffed the paper in my pocket, intending to ask Aria about it when she came back. That is, unless she was unconscious. She always seemed to end up at the infirmary when she arrived. Sometimes I just wanted to lock her up so she wouldn't nearly kill herself.

We all knew where Aria had gone, though how she'd managed to slip past our guards at Zeus's Fist I had no idea. All I knew was that if she came back in a coffin, I would personally go down to the Underworld and murder her myself.

I was shaken from my thoughts when someone opened the door.

"Hey, Will? Do you have any aspirin?" A kid named Jack walked in. "I could really use some."

"Yeah," I said walking to my medicine cabinet. "Hang on."

-This Morning-

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. I hadn't called the number yet, but I wanted to. Who was Carter Kane? A father? An uncle?

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. The infirmary had been empty the past two days. Which seemed odd, but was perfectly welcome. I had more time to spend working on my archery or rock climbing. But most of all, it gave me plenty of time to think about who this mysterious guy might be.

Of course, there was always the easy way to find out. I could trace the number by using the area code, and then go from door to door asking for Carter Kane. _Right_ , definitely simple.

Conner Stoll knocked on the open door. "Hey, do you have a second?" His left eye was purple and swollen, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked putting down the paper.

Conner snorted. "One of my pranks backfired. At the moment my entire right hand is green and blistered. Care to help?"

"How did that happened?" I asked.

Conner grinned crookedly. "I mixed Greek Fire, pink paint, and Sriracha sauce in a spray paint can. It blew up."

I raised my eyebrows. Glancing down at his hand. The flesh was in fact a sickening green color.

"It was supposed to," He added. "Just not when I was still planting it in the Ares cabin toilets."

"So _that's_ what happened to your eye." I said rummaging through my cabinet for some Neosporin and bandages. I also grabbed a cream to get rid of the green color. "Clarisse doesn't take well to toilet water."

Conner snorted. Laughing lightly at my joke.

I treated the burn absentmindedly. My thoughts instead wondering to the number yet again.

Have you ever found a letter or package to a friend and known it wasn't your business but you were so curious you opened it anyway? If you have, then you have some idea of why I was so interested.

Plus, Aria had never said anything about her family, which just made me even more curious.

"My hand looks like a prop from _The_ _Mummy_." Conner said.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. "That tends to happen with bandages."

I stood up and put away my things, accidentally brushing the number to the ground in the process.

"What's this?" Conner asked, picking it up.

"Nothing!" I yelped lunging for it.

Conner easily dodged me and I toppled onto the ground. He unfolded it and scanned the words. He raised an eyebrow at me and I huffed, glaring at him. "Kane?" He asked. "Like Aria?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Wierd, huh?"

Conner shrugged. "Kinda, who is he?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I've been trying to figure it out."

"Seriously?" Conner groaned. "You have his number, and yet you still don't know who he is?"

I grinned stupidly, "Didn't cross my mind."

Conner sighed, looking up at the ceiling like, _Why must I know this idiot?_ "Will, you're hopeless."

He pulled a phone out of his back pocket and dialed the number. Then he passed it to me. "Here, better Aria be mad at you than me."

"Hey! Conner-" I was cut off when someone answered the phone.

"Hullo." A cheerful British girl said.

"Uh... Hi." I hesitated. "This isn't Carter Kane is it?"

The girl snorted. "No."

"Is he available?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on." She said.

I heard the muffled sound of her shouting and assumed she'd put her hand over the phone.

Someone else shouted back and a minute later someone else was on the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" A boy asked.

"Hi, I'm Will. Um... Is this Carter Kane?" I asked.

"Yes..." His response was slow and dragged out. "And you know me because?"

"I don't." I admitted. "I just found your number. It was written on a piece of paper."

"Wait." Carter said. "You found the number on a slip of paper?"His voice was slightly anxious now. "Where'd you find it?"

I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "It was left in a place I spend a lot of my time."

Conner snorted. "A lot? Try _All._ "

"Anyway, you have the same last name as one of my friends." I continued. "Happen to know anyone called Ar-"

"Aria!?" He interrupted. "Do you know where she is?"

"Um... no" I admitted.

He muttered a curse in a language I didn't understand.

Something shattered in the background and Carter yelped.

"Felix!" He shouted at someone on the other end. "Uh, sorry I have to go. This conversation isn't over though. I'll call back this number."

Then the line when dead. The problem about that call was that it didn't answer any of my questions, it only gave me more.

 **I'm sooooooo sorry, I really am. I just couldn't get to a computer... And you can't post on the app. At least, not on my phone. So I really am sorry, but if it makes up for anything, I promise to update at the very least once a week.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys, I made a promise and I intend to keep it. So here is the chapter.**

Aria

"What did Luke tell you?" I asked.

"Not much actually." Alex replied. "Just that he was looking to save the world. Which was rather confusing, seeing as he had a massive army of monsters."

I rolled my eyes. "Luke is actually trying to help Kronos take over the world and destroy the gods. He hopes to get the majority of demigods on his side as well. He must have gotten your mind wiped somehow, hoping to get you."

I turned my attention to the back of my mind and sighed. _Kronos! I know you're listening. What on earth do you think you're doing?_

Kronos laughed, making me wince. I'd never get used to his voice in my mind.

 _Hello Aria, how may I be of assistance._

 _Don't act so innocent!_ I mentally shouted. _What did you do to Alex?!_

 _Nothing. I did not do anything to my young brother._ Kronos told me. _Now my associate on the other hand..._

 _Kronos!_

Unfortunately, my mental argument had distracted me and Argus had taken the advantage. I realized my mistake as his boots scraped the floor behind me. I barely had time to turn around before I was clubbed over the head. I fell to my knees, fighting to stay conscious. The last thing I remembered was the sound of Kronos's evil laugh.

 _Time is not on your side, little sister._

Then everything went black.

 **(I really knock her out too much.)**

Percy

We were doing okay until we hit the tree roots. The spider raced along and we were keeping up, but then we spotted a tunnel off to the side that was dug from raw earth, and wrapped in thick roots. Grover stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" I said.

He didn't move. He stared openmouthed into the dark tunnel. His curly hair rustled in the breeze.

"Come on!" Annabeth said. "We have to keep moving."

"This is the way," Grover muttered in awe. "This is it."

"What way?" I asked. "You mean…to Pan?"

Grover looked at Tyson. "Don't you smell it?"

"Dirt," Tyson said. "And plants."

"Yes! This is the way. I'm sure of it!"

Up ahead, the spider was getting farther down the stone corridor. A few more seconds and we'd lose it.

"Well come back," Annabeth promised. "On our way back to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone by then," Grover said. "I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open!"

"But we can't," Annabeth said. "The forges!"

Grover looked at her sadly. "I have to, Annabeth. Don't you understand?"

She looked desperate, like she didn't understand at all. The spider was almost out of sight. But I thought about my conversation with Grover last night, and I knew what we had to do. I didn't want to lose someone else, I still couldn't believe Aria was gone and I couldn't do anything about it, but I knew how much this meant to him.

"We'll split up," I said.

"No!" Annabeth said. "That's way too dangerous. How will we ever find each other again? And Grover can't go alone."

Tyson put his hand on Grover's shoulder. "I—I will go with him."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Tyson, are you sure?"

The big guy nodded. "Goat boy needs help. We will find the god person. I am not like Hephaestus. I trust friends."

Grover took a deep breath. "Percy, we'll find each other again. We've still got the empathy link. I just…have to go."

I didn't blame him. This was his life's goal. If he didn't find Pan on this journey, the council would never give him another chance.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"I know I am." I'd never heard him sound so confident about anything, except maybe that cheese enchiladas were better than chicken enchiladas. Which is a fact I'm sure Aria would agree with him on. I had noticed that she never ate meat.

"Be careful," I told him. Then I looked at Tyson. He gulped back a sob and gave me a hug that just about squeezed my eyes out of their sockets. Then he and Grover disappeared through the tunnel of tree roots and were lost in the darkness.

"This is bad," Annabeth said. "Splitting up is a really, really bad idea."

"We'll see them again," I said, trying to sound confident. "Now come on. The spider is getting away!"

Aria

 _I raced through the darkness, a massive form loomed behind me. My pulse raced. This couldn't be happening! No! No way! This wasn't possible._

 _The giant beast roared behind me. My small form darted between the trees with an agility that it could never have. Its struggling to catch me only made it angrier. The monster was a huge reptile, one with rows of gleaming teeth ready to chomp me in half. The branches of the trees nipped at my skin as I ran past, one in particular caught my bag and tore it._

 _The panic raced through me. I dashed behind a huge rock and tried to breath calmly. I took a deep breath forcing myself to think rationally. This wasn't happening. All this was was a memory. Just my subconscious bringing me back._

 _Why? Why did it have to be this one? Didn't I have any better things to suddenly remember? I took a shaky breath and suddenly Sobek was upon me. I shrieked as I stumbled aw_ _ay._

 _"Please! Stop! Why are you doing this?!" My five year old self cried. "What did I do!?"_

 _"You are a danger to the world."_ The monster snarled. _"You cannot be allowed to live. Be thankful you were able to draw me away from your family."_

 _Then he lunged towards me._

I gasped, my eyes flying open. I was lying on the ground of the labyrinth, my wrists bound behind my back. It took me a second to notice the hand clamped over my mouth. I yelped, my exclamation muffled by Alex's skin.

"Shhh!" He hissed, glancing around fervently. "Be quiet. I'm trying to help you!"

I fell silent. He cautiously removed his hand, "Can I trust you not to start shouting?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed, "I'll take that as a yes."

He untied my hands and helped me stand. Instantly, I started feeling lightheaded.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied. "Just really want dirt for breakfast."

Argus groaned next to us and rolled over. His eyes flitted open and he stare up at me.

"Come on!" Alex shouted.

We ran towards the door together. Argus shouted and raced after us. We were just feet from the exit when Alex suddenly cried out.

I turned, just to find my brother struggling against Argus's grip.

"Alex!" I exclaimed.

He met my eyes. "You have to get out of here." He told me. "Go!"

I hesitated, what would happen to him if I left?

Then he looked at me, his eyes almost pleading. "Aria. Go!"

I turned and ran down the corridor. I kept running, letting my feet guide me as I raced through the labyrinth.

I finally slowed, only when I was certain that Argus wasn't following me. I leaned against the wall for support as I caught my breath.

I chocked as I thought about what I'd just done. I had simply left my brother at the mercy of a giant half bear. Then there was the sudden memory from my life before the House.

It was all just too much. I felt so overwhelmed. Slowly I slid down the wall and sat on the marble floor. I didn't make any attempt to stop the tears that traced their way down my cheeks.

 **I am so sorry! I had this done on Saturday, but the computer was Out of Action so i couldn't publish it. I really am sorry, Thank you to Anyone still reading this story. I will try to have an update next weekend.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiya** **Guys! I'm back! So I wont keep you waiting. Here is the Chapter.**

Percy

We emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. Our spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. We had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus.

There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. We stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil I'd ever seen—a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform—several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details.

"I can't see anything." I muttered.

Annabeth picked up the metal spider and slipped it into her pocket. "I can. Wait here."

"Hold it!" I said, but before I could argue, she put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible.

I didn't dare call after her, but I didn't like the idea of her approaching the forge on her own. If those things out there could sense a god coming, would Annabeth be safe?

I looked back at the Labyrinth tunnel. I missed Grover and Tyson already. Finally I decided I couldn't stay put. I crept along the outer rim of the lava lake, hoping I could get a better angle to see what was happening in the middle.

The heat was horrible. Geryon's ranch had been a winter wonderland compared to this. In no time I was drenched with sweat. My eyes stung from the smoke. I moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until I found my way blocked by a cart on metal wheels, like the kind they sue in mine shafts. I lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal. I was about to squeeze my way around it when I heard voices from up ahead, probably from a side tunnel.

"Bring it in?" one asked.

"Yeah," another said. "Movie's just about done."

I panicked. I didn't have time to back up. There was nowhere to hide except…the cart. I scrambled inside and pulled the tarp over me, hoping no one had seen me. I curled my fingers around Riptide, just in case I had to fight.

The cart lurched forward.

"Oi," a gruff voice said. "Thing weighs a ton."

"It's celestial bronze," the other said. "What did you expect?"

I got pulled along. We turned a corner, and from the sound of the wheels echoing against the walls I guessed we had passed down a tunnel and into a smaller room. Hopefully I was not about to be dumped into a smelting pot. If they started to tip me over, I'd have to fight my way out quick. I heard lots of talking, chattering voices that didn't sound human—somewhere between a seal's bark and a dog's growl. There were other sounds too—like an old-fashioned film projector and a tinny voice narrating.

"Just set it in the back," a new voice ordered from across the room. "Now, younglings, please attend to the film. There will be time for questions afterward."

The voices quieted down, and I could hear the film.

 _As a young sea demon matures_ , the narrator said, _changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters._

Excited snarling filled the room. The teacher—I guess it must have been a teacher—told the younglings to be quiet, and the film continued. I didn't understand most of it, and I didn't dare look. The film kept talking about growth spurts and acne problems caused by working in the forges, and proper flipper hygiene, and finally it was over.

"Now, younglings," the instructor said, "what is the proper name of our kind?"

"Sea demons!" one of them barked.

"No. Anyone else?"

"Telekhines!" another monster growled.

"Very good," the instructor said. "And why are we here?"

"Revenge!" several shouted.

"Yes, yes, but why?"

"Zeus is evil!" one monster said. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"

"Indeed," the instructor said. "After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course—we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!"

I clutched my pen-sword. These snarling things had created Poseidon's trident? What were they talking about? I'd never even heard of a telekhine.

"And so, younglings," the instructor continued, "who do we serve?"

"Kronos!" they shouted.

"And when you grow to be big telekhines, will you make weapons for the army?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent. Now, we've brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let's see how ingenious you are."

There was a rush of movement and excited voices coming toward the cart. I got ready to uncap Riptide. The tarp was thrown back. I jumped up, my bronze sword springing to life in my hands, and found myself facing a bunch of…dogs.

Well, their faces were dogs, anyway, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. If you blended together a kid, a Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion, you'd get something like what I was looking at.

"A demigod!" one snarled.

"Eat it!" yelled another.

But that's as far as they got before I slashed a wide arc with Riptide and vaporized the entire front row of monsters.

"Back off!" I yelled at the rest, trying to sound fierce. Behind them stood their instructor—a six-foot-tall telekhine with Doberman fangs snarling at me. I did my best to stare him down.

"New lesson, class," I announced. "Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze sword. This change is perfectly normal, and will happen to you right now if you don't BACK OFF!"

To my surprise, it worked. The monsters backed up, but there were at least twenty of them. My fear factor wasn't going to last long.

I jumped out of the cart, yelled, "CLASS DISMISSED!" and ran for the exit.

The monsters charged after me, barking and growling. I hoped they couldn't run very fast with those stubby little legs and flippers, but they waddled along pretty well. Thank the gods there was a door in the tunnel leading out to the main cavern. I slammed it shut and turned the wheel handle to lock it, but I doubted it would keep them long.

I didn't know what to do. Annabeth was out here somewhere, invisible. Our chance for a subtle reconnaissance mission had been blown. I ran toward the platform at the center of the lava lake.

 **(20 minutes prior)**

Aria

I finally convinced myself to keep moving, really just hoping I'd manage to find a way out of the Labyrinth. I was just stumbling around a corner when I tripped, right over a tree root, and crashed into the ground. A sudden incredible pain lit up my palm. I gasped and looked down to see a jagged white bone digging into my skin. The hallway in front of me was littered with human skeletons. I decided it would be better to go the other direction, but when I turned around, the doorway I'd just come through had vanished, just to be replaced with a wall.

I cursed. "No, don't make me go down there. Please?"

I stared at the stone, of course, nothing happened. It wasn't like the wall could do what I wanted. I was suddenly distracted by a warm liquid running down my fingers. I cursed again. The wound was more serious than I thought. I focused, trying to reach into the Duat, but my mind was too scrambled. I looked down at myself, using any of my clothes to bandage it would be a mistake, they were incredibly filthy. If I did that, the cut would just get infected, but I had to stop the bleeding. I bit my lip, then I remembered something, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out one version of Carter's number. I knew I'd accidentally left one at camp, but I wasn't sure where.

"Sorry Carter." I muttered, then I crumpled the paper. Over and over again until it resembled a tissue, then I wrapped it around the bloody wound. I reached up to my pony tail and took out my hair-tie. After securing my makeshift bandage, I looked back up, surveying my surroundings. Only then did I notice the figure coming towards me.

"Bast?" I breathed.

The woman in the leopard print jumpsuit smiled. "Hello, Kitten."

Bast and I parted in the middle of a hallway.

"I'm not even going to ask why you know your way through here." I decided. "Just, thank you."

"Anytime Kitten." With that she ran down the hall and disappeared from sight.

I sighed and walked through the doorway. Then instantly wished I hadn't as a swarm of dolphin-like demons flooded out of the door at the other end of the room.

Percy

"Put your cap back on," I said to Annabeth. "Get out!"

"What?" She shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.

I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.

"There!" one yelled. The entire class of telekhines charged across the bridge toward me. I ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons so much they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished whatever-it-was scared me worse.

The elder demons got over their surprise quickly. There were four ramps leading off the platform, and before I could dash in any direction, each of them had covered an exit.

The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."

I raised Riptide. My heart was pounding.

"Strike down one of us, demigod," the third demon said, "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see him sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."

I wished I had a plan. I wished I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get out safely, and I hoped she'd been sensible enough to do it. But now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I would die. No prophecies for me. I would get overrun in the heart of a volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. The young telekhines were at the platform now, too, snarling and waiting to see how their four elders would deal with me.

I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistle in my pocket was getting colder. If I ever needed help, now was the time. But I hesitated. I didn't trust Quintus's gift.

Before I could make up my mind, the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"

He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other elder telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered across my chest. I dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.

"Your father's nature protects you," one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."

They threw more lava at me, and I remember screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight.

The oddest thing was, I thought I could hear someone else's voice screaming with me. But it wasn't out of pain, the scream was one of terror.

I had to put the fire out. The heat was too intense for me to do anything other than panic.

Then I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch: The water is within me.

I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around to help me. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And besides, the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost gotten away from me.

I had no choice. I called to the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream.

I remember the explosion. It felt as though every molecule in my body was simultaneously being torn to pieces. Just as the fire came roaring towards me, I heard a voice.

"Percy!" It screamed.

It was only later that I realized I knew who it was. Aria had somehow been in that mountain. The one that I'd just blown up.

 **Dun dun dun dun!!!! I'm sorry!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys I'm back... I'm sorry it took so long**

 **BTW Aria has been out for sixteen hours.**

Aria

I woke up staring at the blue sky. My body rested on a sand-like surface with large pieces of pumice digging into my skin.

I groaned, gritting my teeth as the ash around me rubbed against the raw flesh along my right side and left leg. I forced myself into a sitting position, my muscles threatening to give out underneath me. I put weight on my left hand and a surge of awful pain shot through it. I cried out and gasped. It was definitely sprained, not too serious but not great. I looked around.

 _No way..._

I cursed colorfully. In the state that I was in, there was no way I could get out of this.

I was lucky to have not been crushed by the fallen tree next to me, but that didn't help the fact that I was stranded halfway up a huge mountain and injured.

Carter

(Ten days later)

I woke up to the phone ringing and cursed, pulling myself off the couch. I had never called Will back. I fumbled with the phone and put it to my ear.

I yawned, "Hello?" I mumbled.

Will's voice came from over the phone. "Hello, Carter?"

"Oh, greetings." I yawned again. "What's up?"

"Um, we got some information about Aria." He said his voice solemn. "I figured you should hear it."

"What?" I asked, my stomach dropping. "What's wrong?"

"Sh- she... She's missing. My friend Annabeth... She thinks Aria is most likely d-de-dead."

"What?" I gasped. "What happened? Why does she think that?"

"I-I'm sorry, but she was trapped with a hungry lion... No one has seen or heard from her since."

"No." I said. "No, no, no, no!"

I shouted, not at Will, but at the sheer fact that Aria was dead.

"Carter?" Sadie asked, Walt and Felix standing behind her with messy hair and bleary eyes. "What's wrong."

"Aria," I looked up at her. "She's gone."

Will

(20 minutes prior)

I stood in the middle of camp staring at the chaos around me. The entire camp was running towards the hill.

I joined the croud and ran to the pine tree on the border. Annabeth sat, leaning against it.

She was clearly talking about something that upset her. I glanced around, _where was everyone else?_

I pushed forward. "Where's Aria?"

Annabeth looked up at me. Her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Will. I'm sorry."

I surged towards her, shoving her against the tree. " _What, happened?"_

Even as I said it I just knew. One of my closest friends was dead.

I was dreading the phone call, but if Carter knew Aria then he had a right to know.

Aria

(She's been on the mountain for a day now, almost two. So skipped back about eight days.)

I didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the middle of the night.

I did remember diagnosing my burns as third degree. Which was odd, as I assumed that they should have been worse. I couldn't do much about them though, I was substantially too weak to summon anything from the Duat and I did not have any ointment or bandages on hand.

My thoughts drifted to Carter and Sadie. _How long has it been since I'd seen them? At least a few months._ I knew that it was summer now, which meant that I probably hadn't spoken to them in six months. They were bound to be worried.

"If I get out of this." I muttered as loud as me voice allowed, "I swear on the River Styx the first chance I get, I'm going to call them."

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar noise. In the distance, a search helicopter scanned the mountain.

I tried to shout out, but there was no possible way they would hear me. I cursed, I had absolutely no way of contacting them. My only hope was to signal the crew.

I glanced around, with several branches from the tree next to me, I fashioned a sort of torch and took a deep breath. I did not have the energy to do this, as it was complicated when I was in perfect condition.

I summoned every ounce of energy inside me. "A'max!"

A tiny flame flickered to life in my hand. I quickly trust it onto the wood and it caught fire.

I waved the branch above my head, silently hoping someone would spot it. I heard faint shout and the chopper rounded towards me. A faint smile reached my lips and my hand slowed to a stop.

Mary

(Yes, you have no idea who this is)

I sat in the helicopter, next to the open door, scanning the mountain for any sign of life. All my superiors were certain that no one was left, but something made me convinced that we weren't done.

Suddenly a spark of light caught my eye. It bobbed back and fourth, _almost like a..._

"There!" I shouted.

The helicopter whirled towards the light and I had to grip onto the wall to keep myself from falling out.

We landed about a hundred yards from the fire and I jumped from the vehicle before we had actually touched the ground.

I ran towards the light and pushed my way through the branches of fallen trees. Several feet ahead, a human form lay on the ground.

I rushed towards her and took the flaming branches from the girl's hand. She looked up at me, her eyes foggy.

"H-help." She whispered, "Please."

Then she promptly fainted. Her long brown hair fell over her face as she landed in my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Come over here and help!"

 **Hey guys I'm sorry, that is all I have. Enjoy your day/night!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry I took so long...** **I truly am, I have just been trying to perfect it for about a month now, I apologise.**

Aria

I woke up to a blinding white light. As my eyes adjusted I realized that I was lying in a hospital bed.

For a moment I was still asleep. Then, I started to panic. _What was I doing here? What happened to me? Why was my whole body aching so terribly?_ I sat up gasping and frantically ran my hands along my bed for my knives, _nothing_. A nurse clad in a white uniform rushed towards me.

Instantly, I was out of my bed and the only thing keeping me near her was the numerous tubes connected to my arm.

If I was indeed in the hospital, I wanted to find out why before I started ripping needles out of my skin.

The nurse to walked around the bed and gently grasped my shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey. Sweetie, calm down. Everything is alright."

I stepped away from her, "What happened, how did I get here?"

A woman's voice interrupted, "You were caught in a volcanic eruption. Thanks to your resourcefulness, you survived."

I stared at the girl in the doorway. She was about twenty-five. She was tall and lean, she had olive skin, her eyes were green, and her blonde hair was styled in a pixie cut. She wore black boots, army-green cargo pants, and a tawny-brown button down blouse. A police badge was pinned on her belt.

"A volcanic eruption?" I repeated quietly.

The entire incident came flooding back.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked, desperately fearing the answer.

"A week." **(one day before** **phone call)**

The blood rushed in my head. _A_ _week!?_ My mind swirled and the nurse led me back to my bed.

I pointed at the needles in my arm. "What are these?"

The woman cracked a slight smile. "Numerous fluids that helped keep you stable."

I nodded contently. "May I ask who you are?"

She smiled again coming to the side of my bed. "I'm Mary Wilson, a lieutenant, I helped find you. It was a smart thing to do, the torch. Could I know your name?"

I grinned faintly, "Aria. Sorry for the trouble I caused, and I don't mean to step out of line, but when will I be allowed to leave?"

Aria

The activity in the hospital that late in the night concerned me. I'd been hoping to slip out unnoticed and find my way home.

It didn't look like it was going to be that easy. I sighed, reviewing the note that I had decided to leave for Mary and the nurses. I didn't want to hurt them, they'd done so much for me, but if I stayed much longer I could very well be putting them all in danger.

I slipped from my bed, slowly testing my weight. I took a look around the room.

Nothing out of the ordinary for a hospital, the bed I'd been lying in, a table, two chairs and a window.

I groaned as I peeked out the door and into the busy hall, eliminating plan A.

I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes.

Instead of hoping for the best and trying to get out through the hallways, I concentrated, reaching out with my mind.

I stretched out my hand and imagined it closing on my bag.

My fingers curled around the canvas strap and I fought against the urge to yank it back desperately, instead, I calmly withdrew it.

I opened my eyes and my bag hug from my arm. I sighed and sank to the ground, exhausted.

The next thing I knew, my room was bathed in moonlight as I rubbed the drowsiness from my eyes.

I shot up, _how long had I been asleep?_

I shook my head and stood up. Looking into my bag I pulled out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Tugging the hospital gown over my head, I slipped into the new clothes.

Exhaling gently, I grabbed my want from my bag and concentrated again.

Slowly, I cast the one spell that Zia had made me perfect.

A slight shimmering veil settled over me, I looked into the mirror and grinned. There was nothing there.

I slipped around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. The spell was slowly fading, and I was not willing to suddenly appear out of nowhere. I glanced around, a random bathroom caught my eye. It was one that hospital guests could use and it definitely suited my needs.

I rushed towards it and ducked inside, shutting the door behind me. Instantly, my spell crashed and I appeared in an shower of sparkles.

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow. "That was stressful."

I gazed into the mirror. My head pounded and I took a deep breath.

I turned on the faucet and let the cold water run over my fingers. Then I cupped some in my face in an attempt to calm myself.

I took one last look at my reflection. I seemed to be a normal teen. _Hopefully normal teenagers visit people in the hospital._

Not that I could go out right now. Visiting hours were definitely over. So, after bleaching it with some cleaning supplies I found in a cabinet. I set myself against the door. Sitting on the ground and resting my head on the wood.

Then I fell into a deep slumber.

A sudden crashing woke me. Instantly I was on my feet, throwing open the door.

Down the hall something was causing massive hysteria. Panic gripped everyone within the building as a massive crocodile stepped from the room I'd been in.

He wore a muddy pair of massive trousers and a sour expression. His glowing yellow eyes scanned his surroundings, then they locked on me.

"Sobek." I spat the word like a curse. "Should have known."

A sudden woman's scream ripped through me. "Cr-crocodile!"

"Mary!"

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet flew towards the god who held a serious grudge against me.

Annabeth

I couldn't believe it. Everyone I had taken on the quest was gone. I buried my head in the blankets.

I wasn't even sure if Grover and Tyson were alive or dead. All I knew was that I had no idea where they were.

I sobbed as a fresh wave of tears washed over me. I should have listened to Chiron, if I had only...

"Annabeth..." Malcolm whispered, from above me. "We're starting."

My gaze locked on the shrouds of my two friends that were now gone. I felt my stomach churning.

When I started to talk, the emotional stress I'd been under poured out.

I wasn't even really paying attention to what I was saying.

I stared at the campers. The faces I'd grown to know so well. Then a green eyes boy met my gaze.

"He, he's right there!" I stuttered.

 **I am sooo sorry this took so long to get out. My state testing had me really stressed out. and it is finally over. So I hope to get more chapters out soon. See ya!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone. So the final scene in the last chapter took place two days after the following text. Sorry, I've really got to stop jumping around.**

Aria

I never even had the chance to dodge the strike. It happened so fast that it took several seconds before I even processed it. All I remembered was the overwhelming desire to keep the mortals safe. They had done nothing to deserve death, and I wouldn't let that happen. As I leaped at the giant crocodile, a sudden burst of darkness blasted towards me.

I flew backwards, the body of Sobek following me. In a panic, I looked around. Nothing but endless black met me. Time seemed to slow as I felt the very fabric of space bending around my body. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours. I could just barely make out the crocodiles struggling form.

Sobek tried to lunge after me, but the space didn't give any traction, it was as if there was nothing there at all. But if there wasn't, then how was I still breathing? The feeling felt like it lasted for eternity when in reality, it lasted about two seconds.

Then the sensation suddenly vanished and I got a brief glance of a room before I crashed into fluffy, red carpet. The wind was knocked out of me and I let out a strangled yelp. Instantly, Sobek landed on top of me. Instantly, he was trying to tear me to pieces.

"Honestly!" I shouted dodging the sharp claws that were inches from digging into my skull. "Find something else to do with your life!"

Sobek growled angrily. "You do not belong on this earth! You should not exist! I will end you!"

I curled my legs and thrust them up in a shoving gesture that made the crocodile fly off of me. "Sobek! Ugh! Seriously! I didn't do _anything_ to you!"

He stumbled backward. "Half-breed!-"

"Aria!" Carter's voice cut into his words. "Aria, you're alive!"

Sobek retreated slightly. I glanced around the Brooklyn house, seeing for the first time what the giant crocodile also was. Dozens of young magicians faced us. Some dressed in regular clothes, others still wearing their pajamas. Some older that sixteen, some no older than four. But they all had one thing in common, they were all in a battle stance. Ready to fight if that's what it came to.

Clearly Sobek didn't like his odds. "This isn't over half-breed, I don't know how you managed to transport us both so far through the Duat. But no matter, your time will come. Watch your back closely. Not many will have it once they all realize what you're hiding."

Then he vanished in a burst of light. One so different than the one that had just taken us here. His words burned themselves into my mind. Would they really abandon me? I had no idea. The thought terrified me. If I lost Carter and Sadie, or even Bast I could never forgive myself. For the longest time, the only people I'd let in were Zia and Desjardins and now I realized why. More people to care for gave me more pain if anything ever happened.

It took me several minutes to realize Carter was shaking me. "Aria, Aria!"

"Huh?"

"Where have you been?!" Sadie shouted.

"I- I- I was at a hospital. I got caught in a volcanic eruption." Not a lie, but not the entire truth. "I was out for a little while."

Sadie stared at me. "Your friend, Will, said you got eaten by a lion."

I blinked slowly, taking in every word that she'd just said. "Will said I got eaten by a lion?"

Carter frowned, "Yeah, how did that happen anyhow?"

I sighed, "I've got a lot to explain."

So I told them about getting lost in a crazy maze, meeting a sphinx, nearly getting eaten, and almost getting blown to pieces because of an active volcano. I left out the part about Bast, simply because I didn't know if she wanted them to know or not. Then I explained the whole hospital incident, ending with Sobek and I vanishing.

Then something moving caught my eye. "Uh, quick question: Why are there _penguins_ in the fireplace?"

"Felix!"

Percy

I didn't tell them the whole story. I just couldn't bring myself to talk about Calypso. I explained how I'd caused the explosion at Mount St. Helens and gotten blasted out of the volcano. I told them I'd been marooned on an island. Then Hephaestus had found me and told me I could leave. A magic raft had carried me back to camp.

All that was true, but as I said it my palms felt sweaty.

"You've been gone two weeks." Annabeth's voice was steadier now, but she still looked pretty shaken up. "When I heard the explosion, I thought—"

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

I told them my idea. After a fair amount of protesting from Annabeth, we finally came to the decision.

"Great, but question; that other shroud you were burning... Was that..." I couldn't even bring myself to finish the question.

Annabeth bowed her head.

"No. No, no." I shut my eyes furiously, desperate that I would wake up, and everything would have just been a dream. "It's all my fault."

"Percy," Annabeth said gently, " There was nothing we could do, the Sphinx-"

"No." I interrupted, "No, you don't understand. She was in that volcano, the one _I_ blew up. Annabeth... I _killed_ Aria."

 **I am really sorry, I will be super busy these next few weeks so this could be one the few that I get out.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello readers ( if there are any of you left) Honestly I would completely understand if you all decided to give up on me. I would have by now.**

 **So I must send a most sincere apology to all of you. I really wish I had more time in the day, but I wake up at 6:00 a.m and go to bed at 10:00 p.m then I s** **pend eight hours at school do that doesn't help any.** **Let's not** **forget homework!** **Oh dear, but the reason I haven't been updating recently is because of the rush to finish projects and study for finals. Yippee!** **Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **So! I am officially out for Summer so I should be able to update a lot more often! I'm super excited about this and I hope you all have a great time!**

* * *

Aria

The first thing I did after meeting everyone, was take a bath. The water had seeped into my muscles and helped relieve the soreness in them. Then there was the fact that I hadn't bathed myself for a good few weeks.

I sighed, sitting on my bed in a T-shirt and sweats, wringing my hair in a towel. A smell of cinnamon and oranges filled the air and a slight breeze drafted from the open windows.

A knock sounded at the door and Carter's voice sounded through it. "Aria, we're having dinner."

I stood up and let the towel drop to the bed. I yawned and left the room, leaving the comfort of my cushions behind.

I walked onto the terrace braiding my hair. "Hi guys."

I tossed my now complete hair behind my head. Grabbing a plate, I served myself rice and some meatless stir fry, sat down, popped a piece of broccoli in my mouth and looked up at the rest of the 21st Nome.

"So," I said ignoring their expectant expressions. "How's the weather."

...

We managed to get through dinner without much event. Though for some reason a penguin waddled into the middle of our conversation, which happened to be about the best kind of peanut butter.

Now, I lied on my bed and stared up at the dark ceiling.

I remember praying desperately that I didn't dream before I fell into a fitful sleep.

 _I dreamed that I was in the middle of the forest at Camp Half Blood. High above me, the canopy of trees caught fire. The flames raced down the branches and through the bark. I stumbled away from the blaze and started to cough._

 _I shut my eyes tight and shook my head. 'This is all just a dream. This isn't real fire. I'm fine. All an illusion.' But no matter how many times I tried to convince myself it wasn't real, the smoke still felt like it was burning into my lungs and searing an indentation upon my interns._

 _"Flee." A woman's voice said. Her vocalization sounding as though she'd just been shaken awake, but extremely familiar._

 _"Flee, my child. The Greeks will never care for you. Even now, as they believe you have perished, some question your loyalties." The woman laughed. "Join me little one. Do not fear your heritage. embrace it. Watch the gods fall. It is what they deserve."_

 _I coughed raggedly as the trees smoldered around me. "G-Gaea?"_

 _My legs gave out under me, and I collapsed to the ground in a gasping fit._

 _"Your petty camp will burn, its ashes will become the foothold for my reign." Gaea chided. "Embrace your destiny child. You are meant to be by my side."_

 _The searing hot tongues of flames licked my skin, and the burning sensation now flowed through my very being. 'I was burning, it was a dream, and I was going to die'_

 _"Stand beside me," Gaea said. "With you as my right hand, we could vanquish any in our path. That was how it was meant to be."_

 _'Not going to happen.' I thought bitterly._

 _Then the screaming started, I recognized the sounds of tortured youngsters._

 _Somehow, I just knew, that the pain inflicted upon these innocent people was my fault. Gaea was hurting them because of me._

 _"No!" I wheezed. All rational thought flooding from my mind, my subconscious instantly making this a reality. "No! Stop!"_

 _"Join me!"_

I shot up, my fingers snatching at a soft fabric, and a terrified scream tearing it's way from my throat.

My panic-filled mind raced around in circles desperate to find anything to consolidate my terror. I knew who that voice had belonged to.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that she sat right there, her flowing earth gown rippling in the darkness. I felt that if I tried, I could reach out and touch her. I could put my hand upon my biological mother.

I flinched away from the darkness at the foot of my bed. A sleeping face appeared to materialize from nothing.

The panic that filled me skyrocketed and I scrambled as far back as I could get.

"No," I murmered. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

I shouted at her, or, meant to, this being who'd done everything in her power to make my life difficult. The one who expected me to just join her at a moment's notice. No second thougts, no hesitation.

Anger and fear consumed me, the latter being most prominent. My throat ripped open in shrieks as I backed away. My fingers grasped the edge of a pillow and curled around it.

Without thinking, I threw it at the non-existent face. As it passed through the image, I heard a faint whisper.

 _Join your brother, wake me together. The earth shall rise again!_

I stared, terror struck at the laughing face of Gaea, the woman I now knew as my mother. _This cannot be happening._

It took me several seconds to realize that someone was next to me. I took a shuddering breath as the illusion slowly vanished. Then looked over.

Carter's hand rested gently on my shoulder, his eyes held a form of genuine concern.

"Aria," he said, "are you okay?"

Reality crashed down on me _. Everything was fine._ _Gaea was_ _gone. If she ever really was there._

I shuddered, "Yeah, I'm sorry, just a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head, "I was awake anyway. Come on, care for some hot coaco?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

...

The next few hours were a blur. I spent a lot of time on the couch, drinking hot chocolate or tea.

I just couldn't get my mother's voice out of my head. _Join your brother. Wake me._

I shivered. "Gods, that was terrifying."

The next thing I knew, everyone else was coming downstairs and the sun was up.

Sadie yawned, sitting down next to me, "Hey, last night, there was a whole bunch of screaming. What happened?"

"Sorry," I said. "Had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Sadie asked.

"I was caught in the middle of a forest fire." I said. "There was a woman, and she kept telling me to help her destroy the gods."

 _I didn't lie, but I left the idea out to interpretation._ Sadie definitely thought I meant the Egyptian gods, but I hadn't specified.

I hardly ever lied. More often than not, I just manipulated the truth. In fact, I probably would have just straight up, told my sister about Gaea if I hadn't promised not to.

Sadie glanced at me, "So, was this a ba dream, or a dream, dream?"

I'm not sure." I admitted. "I certainly hope it was just a dream, but to be truthful, it could actually have, or is going to happen."

...

I was getting really tired of having to sneak out. But unfortunately, something told me if I told Carter and Sadie that I was leaving, I wouldn't get past the door.

I had taken 30 minutes to write a message explaining as much as I could.

I gripped the strap of the bag slung over my shoulder and pushed myself against the wall.

There were voices in the room across from me. Voices talking about me.

"I just don't get it Carter." Sadie was saying. "How did she get all the way to Mount St. Helen's?"

 _Mount St. Helen's? Was that where'd I'd been? Truthfully I hadn't known. Nor had I thought about how few volcanic eruptions happened. Of course they'd figure out where it had been._

"Even if Aria isn't being completely honest with us, she still has every right to privacy." Carter relpied. "You are not allowed to go snooping through her stuff. Nor am I going to distract her while you do so."

Sadie sighed very audibly. "Fine. You don't have to be involved."

I panicked when I realized that she was leaving the room. _And headed right for mine._

* * *

 **I am sooooo sorry that took so long to get out, but I was super busy with finals and everything that the end of the school year entitles. So, I hope you liked it and I really hope you have a nice rest of your day!**

 **Thank you all so much! Bye ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**So I am soooo sorry about the wait!**

Aria

I dashed across the room and frantically pulled open the window. I stepped onto the sill just as the light flicked on.

"Aria!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I said. "I have to go!"

"Wait!" Carter yelled, an instant before I jumped out.

I landed in a crouch, about ten feet beneath my window. I stood up and looked back up to see Carter and Sadie staring out after me.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled up. "I promise I'll explain everything later!"

Then I ran.

I was breathing heavily when I took a break. I leaned over and my hands rested on my knees. It was still dark out, and I really wished I'd left later.

I stood on the edge of a road about four miles from camp. Traffic shot past me in waves of air. The headlights of cars illuminated my face. If I was still in Arizona, I probably would have gotten bit by a snake. Tip: don't go out at night without a flashlight in the desert. You will have problems with the wildlife.

I seriously hoped that my siblings weren't too angry with me. If anyone I cared about jumped out a window in the middle of the night, I would likely be furious. But I had to get to camp, I couldn't explain it, I just had to help.

I took a swig from my water bottle, and after another minute, startedmoving. _This_ _was going to be a long walk..._

...

I groaned, Half Blood Hill was in sight, but still way too far away for my liking.

"Come on Aria." I muttered to myself. "Just a little further."

I had debated using magic to get there faster, but I had decided against it. The only reason: it would take far too much energy, and Will would kill me if I ended up in the infirmary again.

My feet went into auto pilot and I let my mind wander. Somehow I ended up on the topic of what cereal I would like for breakfast, when I stopped at the foot of the hill.

With a last burst of energy, I convinced myself to make the ascent.

About halfway up, I tripped over a rock, and face planted into the dirt. I groaned loudly and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Lovely." I mumbled and pulled myself up. "I can't even walk correctly."

I stood up. A sudden shudder went through my body, and the ground seemed to shift under my feet. This sent me crashing into the ground _again_.

"I am so tired of the taste of dirt!" I shouted. "Why can't everything taste like blueberry muffins?"

I should have known that my shouting would attract attention.

Will

I was moving absentmindedly, kicking around a pebble while I walked back to my cabin. For once I'd decided to not pass out in a chair.

I turned, taking a detour to give Peleus a treat that I'd brought from dinner. I was about halfway up the hill, when the ground shifted under my feet suddenly, setting me off balance, and tumbling down the hill.

On the way down, several small rocks dug into my skin, and I was fairly certain I swallowed a mouthful of sand.

Instantly a voice shouted exactly what was on my mind. _Well more or less..._

"I'm so tired of the taste of dirt! Why can't everything taste like blueberry muffins?!"

I scrambled to my feet. Not only did I recognise that voice, I only knew one person that would shout _that._ Sure enough, when I reached the crest of the hill, a female figure with brown hair was a few feet below me, hauling herself out of the sand.

"Aria!" I shouted.

"Will?" She asked. "You're not going to tackle me are you?"

"I'm debating punching you." I admitted, stalking towards her.

She took an uncertain step backwards, "Look-"

I pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were dead." His voice broke. "Please don't do that again."

She smiled as she pulled away. "I'll do my very best. I'm sorry Will."

Percy

I woke up to a knock on the door.

"Percy get up!" Annabeth shouted. "Will says there's something he needs to talk to us about!"

I groaned. I'd just gotten back the previous day, and we were planning to go find Rachel after breakfast. I wondered what Will wanted.

Hauling myself out of bed, I got dressed, and met Annabeth outside. "What's he want?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, I came to get you."

We walked towards the Big House in silence.

"Sooo..." I said. "This is awkward."

"Yeah..." She replied.

We met Will on the steps. "Okay." He said. "Annabeth, if I let you in, you have to promise not to attack anyone."

"Um, okay." Annabeth eyed Will. "Why?"

"You'll see." He said. "Follow me."

He led us into the infirmary. The room always gave me a headache because it was so bright. It took my eyes a minute to adjust. When they did, I thought I might have been dreaming.

Sitting fast asleep in one of the chairs, was an all too familiar girl.

Aria was alive.

Annabeth punched Will in the arm. "When did she get here?!"

Aria groaned and cracked a grin. " _She_ has a name you know."

...

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed that! Gosh it took me FOREVER to get out. I'm sorry. I've been writing about twelve differednt fanfictions...**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! Toodles!**


	38. 38

**Hi guys, I'm back again.**

Aria

"You're a jerk!" Annabeth's voice woke me. "When did she get here?"

I opened my eyes and my face split into a grin as I remembered the exact same thing being said the first time I'd really met the trio.

I couldn't resist. " _She_ , has a name you know."

I wasn't sure if Annabeth was going to punch me or murder me. But I got the feeling hugging was not on her mind. She stood silently fuming in front of me, occasionally opening her mouth before shutting it again, like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to put her fury into words. I stood up, subconsciously moving into a defensive position. "Annabeth, I-"

I was suddenly cut off when Percy managed to rival Tyson's bear hug. "Aria! You're alive!"He pulled back. "B-but, how?!" He jumbled. "You were in Mt. St. Helen's, the mountain I blew up! Aria, you exploded! You actually blew up! The entire volcano was filled with incredibly hot ash! You- you..." His voice dropped. "Aria, I thought I'd killed you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't have worried. If you'd actually killed me, you'd have one seriously annoyed crocodile trying to bite your head off. He's determined to be the first to disembowl me."

"First?" Annabeth asked. "Exactly how many people want you dead?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been counting."

Percy exhaled deeply. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again! You had so many people thinking you were dead!"

"Yeah," I murmered. "I'm aware of that."

...

Carter

I paced back and fourth in frustration. Sadie grumbling in anger on the couch.

"She just jumped out!" She ranted. "No explanation, no nothing! What is her problem? She just gets out of a volcanic eruption and decides to go try and kill herself again?! Argh! When she does get back, I'm going to punch her! She just drives..."

I stopped listening at that point, I had enough on my plate without my little sister's ramblings. _Like my other little sister's decision to run off randomly. I'd thought she'd been dead for a while now, though initially it was a lion that had killed her... Wait! That boy, the one who'd called... Will! Maybe he knew where Aria was!_ I launched myself at the phone and grabbed the paper that I'd written down the number on.

"Four.. two... eight.. one" I mumbled, dialing on the number pad.It rang four times before someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

I stopped, that wasn't the voice I was expecting. "Hello? Will?"

"What?" The new voice asked. "No, I'm Conner, who is this?"

"Sorry, Conner, I'm Carter, I must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry to bother you."

I went to hang up, but a sudden exclamation erupted from the ear piece. "Wait!"

I put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Is this Carter _Kane?"_ He asked.

"Yes." I responded, suddenly a little cautious. "And you are?"

"Conner Stoll." He introduced himself absently, the background noise changed to a slight thumpping and a breeze. I assumed hed started running for some reason. "Hang on a minute." the sound was suddenly muffled, as if he'd taken the phone away from his mouth. "Hey, Katie. Have you seen Will?"."

...

Conner

I was walking on the dock when my phone rang, or viberated, I suppose. Seeing as phones werent allowed at camp, I always tried to keep mine on silent.

I slipped it from my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice came over the phone. "Hello? Will?"

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "No, I'm Conner. Who is this?"

"Sorry, Conner." The guy said. "I'm Carter,"

 _Carter!? Like that mysterious number Aria had left?_

"I must have dialed the wrong number." He continued. "Sorry to bother you."

On the last word, his voice decreased drastically, he must've been about to hang up. "Wait!" I exclaimed loudly, hoping he could hear me. Excitement coursed tgrough me, despite the fact that I had a feeling that she'd saved me from a giant crocofile, Aria was so confusing and hid so much. Not with lies though, she just never talked about things that didn't make sense. Maybe this guy could help me understand some things, but he probably wanted to talk to _Mr. Infirmary_ first.

"Yeah?"

"Is this Carter _Kane?"_ The question shot from my mouth without waiting for orders from my brain.

"Yes. And you are?" Carter's voice was suddenly cautious, as if expecting something to slam into him suddenly, simply because I knew his last name. _Okay Dr. Paranoid..._ I thought.

"Conner Stoll." I told him subconciously. I started jogging towards the Apollo cabin to see if I could find Will. I spotted Katie, "Hang on a minute." I told Carter, and pulled the phone away from my ear.

Katie looked up as I met her. "Hey Conner."

"Hey, Katie." I greeted. "Have you seen Will?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, "When does he ever leave the infirmary?"

"Good point." I said and turned around and running towards the Big House.

"So," I said, putting tgd phone back to my ear. "Why exactly do you want to talk to Will anyhow? Also, can I ask you a few questions after I find him?"

"Uh," Carter sounded confused. "Well, first question first. I'm hoping Will knows where my sister is. And second, sure."

"Wait," I faltered in my steps. "Who's your sister?"

Carter hesitated for a second before he sighed. "Her name's Aria." He said. "Aria Kane."

"Aria has a brother?" My mouth dropped open. _Why hadn't she ever talked about him? Who exactly was he anyway?_

"Yeah," Carter said. "Do you know where she is?"

I grinned, "As a matter of fact, I do."

...

 **Well, I'm incredibly sorry it took so long. I had to rewrite the entire chapter after I finished it, because it randomly vanished.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY! (or night, depending on when you read this)**

 **I'm headed to bed now, though, so Goodnight Everybody!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

Aria

To say I was surprised when Conner burst into the room midway through our conversation, talking on the phone with someone, would be an understatement. But I didn't freak out until he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

Being too exhausted to protest, I let myself be hauled away from the infirmary. The others inside were just as confused as I was.

"Conner, what's going on?!" Will asked, starting to follow us out.

Conner simply slammed the door in his face. "What? Oh yeah. Everything's fine, I found her."

He paused for a second, and I realized that he was addressing whoever was on the phone.

"Found me?" I scoffed. "More like kidnapped. What's going on Conner."

"Sure." Conner said into the mouthpiece. "Here she is."

He handed me his phone. "It's your brother."

"What?!" I exclaimed snatching it from his hand. "Who is this?"

"Aria?" He asked. "It's Carter, are you okay?!"

"Carter?" I asked, turning away from Conner. "How did you get this number?"

"Well-" Carter started.

"Nevermind." I cut him off. "It's not important. Where's Sadie, are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine." Carter said. "Worried sick, but fine. Why?"

I shuddered, remembering the dream I'd had last night, the promise Kronos had made.

 _I stood at the edge of Tartarus, Kronos idly twirling a scythe around his palm. "You know, trust is such a fragile thing."_

 _"What do you want?" I asked._

 _"The same thing I've always wanted." Kronos said. "Power. To reign over the world yet again. It's about time the Olympians stepped down anyway."_

 _"Okay." I rephrased. "What do you want from me?"_

 _Instantly he was in front of me, his ice cold glare burning into my gaze, forcing me unwillingly to look away. "I want your help." He said. "Think, sister. Imagine how powerful we could be together! The children of the Earth, side by side."_

 _"I can't." I exclaimed. "So many innocent people will die. Children without food, mothers without homes, corpses lying on the ground every few hundred yards. I won't be responsible for that kind of suffering. That's what it will be like. The Golden Race of humankind is gone Kronos, and they aren't coming back! You can't rule as a tyrant anymore, people die easily now."_

 _A sudden horrible cold ran through me, starting at my neck and expanding to reach my feet. I wrapped my arms around myself and dropped to my knees, the chill making every action harder with each passing second. My body went numb, the freezing temperature too powerful to resist, especially whilst in was inside me. "Kronos." I breathed._

 _"Do not underestimate me child." He answered. "I am your most powerful ally, but an even more formidable enemy. Aria, I can do this without you, and I will. Just remember, I spent months with you, I know exactly how to tear you apart. I can stop time, I've killed more times than I can remember, I know every weakness of the human body. Your family wouldn't stand a chance."_

 _"Leave them out of this." I_ _breathed. "Please. They don't-" The frost bit into me, cutting off my words._

 _"Just remember, little sister." Kronos had smiled gruesomely. "The choice to join me won't stand forever."_

 _With that, he'd vanished, along with the frostbite threatening to overtake me. Warmth flooded back into my veins and I collapsed, panting heavily._

Aria?" Carter asked. "You okay?"

It's nothing." I said hurriedly. "Just, stay safe okay?"

"Aria!" He protested. "You jumped out the window, after escaping a volcanic eruption! You're telling us to be careful?!"

"Please Carter." I said. "Just make sure everyone's okay."

"Fine." He said grouchily. "I have to go, roll call takes like thirty minutes."

"Thank you." I said.

I flipped the phone shut, ( _Who still had flip-phones anyway?)_ and turned back to the son of Hermes.

"Look Conner," I said, not looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell-"

He punched me in the shoulder. "You have an awesome brother! He spent the whole time rambling about basketball."

I snorted. "Well don't let him fool you. He was literally taught by a monkey."

"How'd that happen?" Conner asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "I assumed you'd think I was kidding."

"Aria, I'm stalked by monsters who try to eat me every time I leave the camp." He looked at me. "And I'm pretty sure I was possessed by a crocodile. Nothing phases me anymore."

"Fair enough." I grinned.

A mischievous smile formed on my lips as an idea popped into my head. "Hey, do you want to go prank the Aphrodite girls? I have an industrial sized can of Silly String in my bag."

"You're on."

The shrieking from the cabin hurled me into uncontrollable laughter. Conner and I had disguised the Silly String as hair spray, and while it was easy to get out, going to spritz your favorite product on your head, and finding it full of slime must have been horrific.

It wasn't until my abs screaming in protest that I tamed my hysterics, still breaking into fits of giggles as I hauled myself up from the ground I'd fallen onto.

Annabeth stood in front of me, her eyebrows raised. "What did you do?"

"Who? Me?" I feigned innocence and stiffled a laugh. "Nothing!"

"You're diaphragm is betraying you." Annabeth pointed out. "Did you play a prank? I never took you for that kind of person."

My laughter faded. "Really? That's odd. I suppose I needed to do something to get my mind off of things."

"What things?" Annabeth asked, puzzled.

I was about to lie and say it was nothing, but I hesitated. Then I looked her in the eye. "Kronos is getting stronger every day, and I'm really scared about what he's going to do."

Annabeth looked at me, her silence making every second seem about two million times longer.

"I know what you mean."

"Oh gods," I stage whispered. "Annabeth understands me. What has the world come to?"

"Oh shut up!" She grinned.

I ducked under her playful punch. "Kidding!"

"So, Aria." Annabeth's voice became serious. "You have no idea how you understood Kempe?"

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know for certain. But I think that it has something to do with Kronos."

"He does seem rather infatuated with you." Annabeth mused. "So perhaps it was him translating, you said that you heard him in your head a lot."

I shuddered suddenly, and a horrible feeling settled over me.

Conner ran up to us, but tripped and stent the phone he had been holding dropping to the ground. "Aria! It's your brother again. He's asking to talk to you."

I picked the phone up carefully. "Carter?"

"Not exactly." Kronos' voice answered.

 **I am so sorry that it took so long, I've been frantic in the past month or so, getting ready for and going into high school. It's ridiculous to think that I'm actually there.**

 **Anyway, I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
